Happy Feet: The Adventure of a Life Time Part 2
by MegalexMaster
Summary: (Read Happy Feet: The Adventure of a Life Time Part 1 before this) As times get stronger, evil forces lurk in the shadows, and the adventure of a lifetime starts to turn another way.
1. Broken Dreams

**Well, here we are, Happy Feet- Darker Times. Basically it's a darker/sadder version of the original. I won't spoil it but this first chapter shows who the main antagonist is. This was partially inspired by Transformers 0, KevinBlu (the founder of the H.F.F.F), and Johnpatgillespie. So I hope you enjoy this hopefully very long story and let me know what you think in the Reviews section.**

**P.S: I've started it at the school because I didn't know what to do for the beginning, if you want I will upload it, or if I decide what to do for the beginning.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Dreams**

Mumble was walking to school as the class said in unison "Good morning miss Viola"

"Right, well today we'll be learning the most important lesson you will ever learn at penguin elementary, does anyone know what that is? Anyone? Anyone? Seymour"

"Fishing?" Seymour asked

"No, Mumble"

"Um, don't eat yellow snow?" Mumble asked

"No that's not it, no"

"It's our heart song miss" Gloria said

"Thank you Gloria, excellent, without our heart song, we cant be truly penguin can we"

"No" everyone said in unison again

"But my dears, it's not something I can actually teach you, does anyone know why? Anyone?"

"You can't teach it to us mam, 'cause we have to find our heart songs all by ourselves" Gloria Said

"Well done you"

"It's the voice you hear inside"

"Yes"

"Who you truly are"

"Yes thank you Gloria, excellent lovely, so, lets all be very still now, take a moment, and let it come to you"

After a moment all of the chicks raised the flippers up saying "Me, pick me"

"Ok one at a time, yeah you Seymour" So Seymour sang in a rap:

"_don't push me 'cause I'm close to the edge,_

_I'm trying not to loose my head"_

"Yes I like that one I could get giggly with that one, yes" Miss Viola said

"I'm ready, I got one" Gloria said

"Oh, I thought you might have one Gloria" And so Gloria started to sing:

**Just Give me a Reason - P!nk**

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them"_

By the time she finished she had brought a bigger crowed than before "That's as far as I got so far" Gloria said

"Oh yes lovely, really lovely"

"That's beautiful" Mumble said in amazement, receiving a stern look from Gloria, almost scaring him.

"Well Mumble, since you seem so keen to share..." Mumble then tried to sing as best as he could, but all that came out was a deafening screech, it even caused the icicles above to fall down onto Mumble's head. Every kid there laughed at him, making him feel empty, but unexpectedly, a snowball hit his head, it was a small one, but it was big enough and fast enough to make him fall over. When he got back up he searched for the person who threw it. He was flabbergasted to see that Gloria had done it. He wanted to know just in case.

"Did you threw that at me Gloria?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I may of accidentally aimed wrong." Gloria said with much pride in her voice, Mumble could tell the sarcasm, it was her that threw it, but why?

"Why?"

"Well, I hoped to fix your voice, but it didn't do any better, at least it made you shut up." Okay, now she was being mean.

"Let's not fight now, we're in the middle of the class." Mumble pointed out, fortunately Miss Viola hadn't seen it, she was busy trying to stop them from laughing.

"Okay, lets do this _Tomorrow_ then, deal?" Gloria calmed down.

"Deal."

"Right, class, who's next?" Miss Viola managed to stop the laughter and continue with the lesson. AT the end of the day the kids were leaving to join their parents. When Mumble was stopped by Miss Viola.

"Mumble, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About...?"

"What to do now, you know..."

"Oh, right, about that Mumble, there is something you need to know."

"Uh huh."

"You may not be able to sing now, some don't sing perfectly on their first try, but if you manage to sing, you can have a peaceful life."

"And if I don't."

"Then unfortunately you may not be able to find a mate when you grow up." Mumble cocked his head to the side.

"And that means...?"

"Well, you're a bit young for this, but you may as well know this now. For when you are older, you will need to sing to get a mate, a mate is someone that you love, but if you don't sing, then you may not get one." These words stayed in his head, he was quite shocked and saddened about it, and it was starting to show.

"But there could be some other talent you may have. One more thing, could you ask your parents to come here, I need them."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Mumble rushed to his parents, by the time he met them, he was almost exhausted. Norma Jean was the first to see him.

"Hey there sweetheart, how was school?"

"It went unexpected I guess." Memphis heard this and joined in.

"What do you mean by that son?"

"Well, I don't know, but Miss Viola wants you." Both parents glanced at each other with worried looks. Mumble saw this almost instantly.

"What is it?" Mumble asked, curiously

"We're just worried, last time she spoke to some parents it was bad news, and today we heard a loud screech in the direction of your class." Norma Jean said as calmly as she could. Mumble's smile had turned to utter sadness, both Norma Jean and Memphis saw this.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but that was me." Mumble said shyly.

"What?" Both parents said in perfect unison, they said it so loud that it had echoed throughout the land.

"I don't know how it happened, but I did that instead of singing, I'm sorry if I disappointed you both." Mumble bent his head down. Memphis was looking angry, Norma Jean saw this and interrupted what memphis was about to say.

"It's alright Mumble, some people don't sing on their first try, I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No, mine was very croaky, not many could understand it, but look at me now, the best singer of our generation, now let's go to Miss Viola and see what's up." By this time Memphis had calmed down, Norma Jean was right, she was a bad singer at start, but became the best of all of them, maybe this was just a repeat. By the time they got to Viola, the sun was almost setting.

"Miss Viola, Mumble asked us to come to you, you needed us?" Norma Jean said, calmly but with some nervousness.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You see-"

"Mumble has already told us Miss." Norma Jean said, still at her calm

"I figured he would, but you shouldn't worry, some don't sing first try."

"That's what I said to Mumble."

"Hm, maybe Miss Astrakhan might help Mumble, if not then it may come over time."

"I guess so, would you like to see Miss Astrakhan, Mumble?"

"Sure, if you want to." Mumble, Memphis and Norma Jean arrived to see if Miss A was there, which she was, they explained what happened and Miss A was determined to get Mumble to sing, but no matter what she did, it was either a scream, or a dance. When they were going back home, Memphis told Mumble that he'd have to get his singing great, or else. Norma Jean, however, liked his dancing, so she really didn't say much. Maybe tomorrow his singing would improve.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of H.F-D.T. You probably can guess straight away who the antagonist is going to be, I know there are multiple ones, but the main one is easy to guess. Other than that I hope you enjoyed and see you next Saturday, unless your on the other side of the world then it would be next Sunday.**

**Next chapter: The wise feather of fate**


	2. The wise feather of fate

**Here we are again, the second chapter of Happy Feet - Darker Times. First, there will be more songs, but they will come later. Second, I will have to upload the next chapter on Friday because I'm going abroad next week. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The wise feather of fate**

Second day of school, for you guys it would be a breeze, but for Mumble, well, you'll see. The sun was just starting to poke out from the horizon, everyone was waking up, as usual, and it was a good day to start off with. Mumble knew that he would get sort of annoyed by Gloria, but he still liked her for some reason, and so he set off for his second day of school.

He was just half way to his destination when-

"Oh look who it is, if it isn't Mumble the freak." Gloria called out

"Gloria, you know I'm in a bad mood already." Mumble said, a bit tired

"Well, you did agree that we would do this today, so..." She pointed out

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

"Okay, but first we may need an audience." Gloria said, a bit posh like.

"What kind?" He didn't need an answer, for a group of chicks came up to see.

"Oh, that kind."

"Yeah, let me start okay."

"What ever you say."

"Fine, how are you today blue eyes, because my eyes aren't frozen up all the time." Mumble really didn't care about that insult, he already had a bit of jiff from his unique eye colour.

"Is that the best you got Gloria?"

"No, but maybe you should sing more, if you want an avalanche to start." That one hurt, what made it worse was the fact that the others were saying "Oooh" or "Burn".

"Any more?"

"Wow, you are one tough nut to crack." And then she got an idea. "Mumble, do your parent's love you, or are you adopted, because that would explain a lot." At that point, every chick within hearing distance commented on her insult skills, Mumble however, just felt very empty, almost as if he didn't have a soul, when he felt normal again, he started to feel the affects of the insult, with nothing else to do, he just cried to school. Gloria saw this and cheered.

"Yey, I won! Come on guys, we have to go to school too."

Back at school, every chick walked in, Mumble could hear them whispering about what happened earlier that morning. By now Mumble stopped crying, but he still felt sad on the inside. Miss Viola soon stopped the chattering.

"Right, today is our second day of school, we will start with singing out heartsongs again, I hope you all have a bit more to your songs, Seymour, you start."

"Um, okay." He let out one deep breath, and sang, or rapped, if you like.

"_It's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder  
How I keep from going under  
It's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder  
How I keep from going under"_

"Oh yes, lovely, Gloria, you next."

"Um, miss?"

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Is it alright if I could sing it all?"

"You learnt your whole song? That's fantastic, go ahead." As soon as she heard that, she prepared herself, everyone watched her sing.

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Even some of the others were back staging her.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again"_

When she finished, everyone cheered, even Mumble.

"Gloria my dear, that was beautiful." Miss Viola said softly

"Gloria that was the best, I bet you'll become the best of all of us." Mumble said, everyone was touched by what he said, despite the insults she gave him earlier, but how she reacted to that comment was far from expected.

"Mumble, how many times do I have to say that I don't need your opinion?" She then slapped him, Viola saw this and was bout to tell her off, when Mumble interrupted.

"Miss, don't tell her off, okay?" Everyone became confused, he earned a lot of questioning faces.

"But I don't understand, she hit you and that's against the rules."

"I know that, but don't, please miss." Mumble then did something that no one would of done at that moment, he actually plucked one of his feathers off.

"Here Gloria." He said at his calmest, before running off. At the end of the day, he came back to see everyone leaving, he came because he wanted to ask Miss something.

"Miss?"

"Mumble, where did you go?"

"Not too far, but I need you to answer me a question."

"Go on..."

"Can you, and me, well, be friends?"

"A teacher and a student being friends, well I don't see why not." Mumble actually was surprised, he didn't think she would accept.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've had a rough day already so I could cheer you up. Speaking of which, how was it with Miss A?"

"Terribly, I would either sing awfully, or, well..."

"Go on..."

"I would do this" And then he started dancing, when he finished, Miss was shocked at least.

"So?"

"Mumble, I need you to do me a favour."

"Okay."

"Can you see if you could practice that more, and see if you could make a song with it?" Mumble really didn't expect it to go that far, but he was thrilled when he finally met someone who approved of his tap dancing.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." There was still some light to find a place to practice without anyone seeing, he then found a passage that went up to the top of the cliff.

* * *

**Well, that was something, I hope you enjoyed and I'll read you soon.**

**Next chapter: Penguins got talent.**


	3. Penguins Got Talent

**Well here we are with another chapter of D.T. Not much to say in this note other than I will be posting the Monday after this Monday coming, here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Penguins got talent**

Mumble had just found the perfect place to practice his dancing skills, it was very high up so no one could hear it happen, come to think about it, no one could be able to hear anything, maybe they could hear screaming, but other than that not much. Anyway, Mumble found a way up to the top and got there, he could see all of Emperor Land from up there, and that's when he decided to start.

Mumble soon tapped like no other could (well no one could in the first place so, yeah). He was soon interrupted by what he could only guess to be a skua, a fierce, menacing bird that could come by and swoop chicks without any notice, so when he first met this one, which soon came to be four, he was very, startled...

"Hey, what you doing there, flipper bird?" One skua said, he was much bigger and brighter coloured than the others, so by that he was the leader of the group.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Mumble asked

"Nothing. Just dropped in for a little lunch" He said, but with more enthusiasm to it.

"There's food? Here?" All of a sudden they laughed, he was the only one here, meaning...

"Oh, no, no, wait. Not me, I'm a penguin."

"Exactly. The flipper birds, that's you, eat the fish. The flying birds, that's me, eat the flipper bird and the fish. And lately, there ain't a lot of fish. So..." He trailed off at the end, but Mumble had questions about the fish part, what did he mean by less fish, obviously there should be lots of fish around here? Or were they making an excuse to eat him? He had to know.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"There ain't been a lot of fish lately."

"Why?" Mumble could tell it was a question that shouldn't have been said, because when he did, the skua looked, worried.

"There is something out there. Creatures. Not like us. Bigger, Fiercer, and smarter too. Ask me how I know."

"How?"

"Because I've seen what they have done to us, I'm sitting on a rock, minding my own business... When suddenly, a massive, thing, bigger than the hole that you lot live in, comes storming in like there's nothing there, stops, and drops massive lines of material that clings onto every fish under it, picks them up, and leaves as if there is nothing to stop it."

"Gosh."

"Yeah, but it couldn't have gotten worse, right?" He had directly asked Mumble that question, which made him have a way to get out.

"Someone, something has got to stop it."

"And do you know anyone or anything that could?"

"No, but I could."

"You? Your just a flipper bird, that we're going to have for lunch." They were getting closer, Mumble then thought something up.

"Wait, if you guys don't eat you, than maybe I could stop this from happening again."

"That could work, okay, you have yourself a-" The leader was soon interrupted by the others

"Don't do it boss, what if he's bluffing?"

"Oh shut up you lot, if he does, then it will be on our favour. You have yourself a deal."

"Thanks, it helps a lot to have friends like you."

"Oh, don't mention it. See you later flipper bird."

"Bye." Mumble had enough, they may have been friendly, but there was a possibility of others that could come, and not be so kind-hearted. Mumble went back down, and he was soon met with a familiar face.

"Look who it is, what were you doing up there? Singing? You're lucky we couldn't hear from up the-" Gloria was soon interrupted by someone Mumble thought wouldn't dare interrupt.

"Leave him alone, pick on someone else." Seymour said furiously.

"Seymour? Why are you protecting the fuzzball?"

"He's had enough already, why don't you wait."

"Yeah, okay, it can wait, but it will come unexpectedly." Gloria walked away in defeat, both Seymour and Mumble knew the true reason why she walked away. Mumble was still confused, the strongest, biggest male of their generation, had just protected Mumble from another encounter with Gloria, that was very confusing.

"Seymour, why did you stop her?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really that worth saving, am I?"

"Trust me, you are worthy, I heard what you said up there and I believe you can do it."

"How?"

"Think about it, the more Gloria bullies you, the more determination you will have to prove her that you are worth it."

"I see your point now, it's getting late, we should split up to see our parents."

"Agreed, I've got a good feeling about tomorrow." As Seymour was out of hearing distance Mumble started to think about his show for tomorrow, he had to come up with a song and he had only just got the first part done, so instead of walking home, he danced home, he had to be very quiet so that no one could hear. He stopped before he got home, so that his dad couldn't hear him do it. His mother was the first to say something to him.

"Hey there sweetheart, how was class?"

"I think my singing is getting better, but it may take a few months." Mumble lied.

"Did you hear that Memphis?"

"Yes I did, what did your teacher say to you?"

"She said I should practice, but not where people could hear me, just in case."

"That sounds like something. Found a space to practice?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here actually."

"Well, lets hope tomorrow will be better." And so the night came over, when day came over, Mumble was walking cheerfully to school, almost dancing, but decided not to so that it was a surprise, he still couldn't tell if Seymour knew he could dance, but he thought he could involve him at school.

"Good morning my fine class."

"Good morning Miss Viola." The class said in unison again

"So, today we have a new topic, since everyone has learned their heartsong" At that point Gloria looked at Mumble and quickly turned back "We'll start to learn about our sub songs, sub songs are like heartsongs, but they are there for if your heartsong is not enough later in life. Gloria, you go first."

"Okay"

**Are we all we are - P!nk**

"_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Cut to now, holy wow_

_When did everything become such a hell of a mess_

_Maybe now maybe now_

_Can somebody come and take this off my chest_

_I know you think it's not your problem_

_I know you think that Guin will solve them_

_But if your soul is not together_

_It'll never be you and me, plant the seed_

_Open up and let it be"_

"That's all I got so far" Mumble could easily tell by her voice that she was begging to ask a question, sure enough he had been right "Miss, when you said, everyone, did you include Mumble?" At that point, everyone turned to Mumble, who in turn started to blush.

"Why yes, I did include Mumble, he can do something you lot can't at the moment, would you like to demonstrate Mumble?"

"Umm, yeah, sure, but I may need someone to sing along, Seymour?" Everyone turned to Seymour, who in turn said "Oh why not?" He walked closer to Mumble so that he could hear whatever it was, which he didn't know. Just then Mumble started to tap, everyone was confused, did he tap because he wanted to? Or was it by accident? Sure enough their questions were answered soon when he tapped even more, Seymour knowing what song it is and sang with Mumble's beat.

**Fall For You - **** Secondhand Serenade**

(Seymour) _"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

Mumble and Seymour finished, everyone was quiet, Miss Viola was about to say something when-

"Well, that was something, where did you learn that, _Mumble Happy Feet_?" Everyone laughed at Gloria's question, even Mumble giggled a bit at the name, it sounded like a good surname.

"Well, where did you learn that?"

"I don't know, I may have been born with it."

"Oh, so you were born to be a hippity hoppity fool then?" Gloria insulted, everyone (except Seymour) soon followed, he had enough of this, and started to walk back home. Seymour and Miss soon quieted everyone down and told them off, Miss made a note that Gloria was not going to be easy, she would have to tell his parents before Mumble got there, luckily for her, Mumble went the long way, she could go the short cut.

* * *

**I'll leave it there for now, I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**

**P.S: I've sent an Invitation to Adult Mumble so he can say something within the next authors note. Just a Heads up.**

**Next Chapter – Gloria's Moving?**


	4. Gloria's Moving

**Here we are guys, another chapter of D.T. Hopefully things go smoothly from now on. Oh, and also this chapter is shorter than usual because I couldn't write much else for Mumble's childhood, other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gloria's Moving?**

Mumble was walking back to his home, when he heard a conversation, it got louder as he got closer to his home, until he could hear every word, he hid by the side so they wouldn't see him, It was Miss Viola and his parents '_How did Miss get here so fast?' _Mumble thought, he decided to eavesdrop.

"Miss Viola, it's nice to see you again, what news do you bring now?" Mumble knew that voice to be his mothers.

"Well, of course it's about your son, but it also concerns another student. You see, Mumble has a chance to not be able to sing, but if he can't then he has one more thing." When Mumble peaked around the corner at that moment he could see confusion and some concern.

"What do you mean Miss?" Memphis said sternly

"I don't know how to explain it, but he has a good-" Miss Viola stated, but was soon interrupted by Memphis

"It's not good, either he sings or not, I always found his dancing to be horrendous."

"His dancing is not horrendous, it could really help him if he can't sing, you really want to take that from him?"

"Miss, we all know the traditions, this would break at least some."

"I'll try to convince Noah about it, anyway, the class was stunned by his performance, until Gloria insulted him." Miss Viola said calmly

"Well, what should we do about it?" Norma Jean asked

"Well, we could move her, but I think Mumble's opinion is needed, speaking of Mumble, he should be here any moment." It was then Mumble decided to come out of hiding, they instantly saw him.

"Miss, how did you get here so fast?"

"You went the long way, I came the shout way, we were just talking about what happened today, and we're thinking of moving Gloria to a different class-"

"NO!" Mumble instinctively shouted, startling not only Miss and the parents, but also those near. Mumble soon realised what he just done and decided to act natural.

"No? You don't want Gloria to be moved?"

"No, I don't."

"But why? She's obviously bullying you, it is a concern."

"Okay I know she's a bit of a schadenfreude*****, but surprisingly it lets me concentrate, I'm totally fine with it, and besides, I don't want Gloria to not be taught by you, if need be I could be moved, but I think then I may have to 'sing' again." Mumble said calmly, he had made a point that couldn't be matched.

"Okay, we won't move any of you, but if you change your mind then you can just ask. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess I need to practice now." And with that, Mumble walked to his practising place. Memphis was confused by what he meant.

"Practice, what does he mean by that?" Memphis asked, hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Well, he's practising to dance better." Miss Viola and Norma Jean said in sync, hoping that Memphis would take it easy, unfortunately it didn't.

"You made him practice?" Memphis asked, now angry at what he just heard.

"Yes." Both Miss and Norma Jean said at the same time, Memphis soon gave up at arguing

"Okay, but he at least needs to be taught how to sing."

"I'll take note of that, see you later." And with that, Miss Viola left

Meanwhile on the top of the cliff...

Mumble was practising to dance, and he was learning fast. When he was caught off guard by another skua, he forgot about the fact that there were others patrolling here.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our latest lunch." The skua was joined by two others, definitely not the ones Mumble saw yesterday, the skua proved to be stronger than Mumble when he layed his foot on Mumble, instantly making Mumble fall, then all of a sudden-

"Hey, what 'ya doin to the flipper boid?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we just found this-"

"He's mine and you know it."

"Yes sir, Good day sir." The three skuas soon left

"What 'ya doin here flipper boid, it isn't safe here."

"Yeah, I forgot, well, I was just practising, I still don't know your names yet."

"Well, he's Dino, he's Vinnie, and he's Frankie. Where as I'm known as the Boss skua."

"Well, It's nice to know your names, I'm Mumble by the way, wanna be friends"

"Mumble, huh? Well I'm sure we could be friends, you should best get going down. The sun's nearly down."

"Okay." With that, Mumble went back down, night was slightly quicker, and the next day, Mumble went back to school.

"Hey Mumble, I'm not going to bully you, _yet_, but I've decided to give back what you gave me, honestly I don't know what it means, but here." Gloria gave back Mumble's feather, then next thing that happened was unexpected for Gloria, Mumble started to cry again, he left from a very confused Gloria.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and Gloria giving the feather to Mumble actually does mean something, you'll find out later in the story, and look who's here, say hello.**

* * *

**Mumble: Hello everyone, Megalex-**

**Megalex: Can you at least call me by my real name?**

**Mumble: Oh, okay, what is this by the way, Alex?**

**Megalex: Well, I'm just telling the story of you, we just got to the part where Gloria gave back the feather to you.**

**Mumble: Oh that part, well that was a bad day, it was also the day that skua gave me that bow tie shaped scar.**

**Megalex: Well Mumble, would you like to say something to the people out there?**

**Mumble: Of course, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, you can review this if you want and as always, read you soo-**

**Megalex: Hey, I'm suppose to say that part, well, it doesn't matter now, see you guys later.**

* * *

***Schadenfreude means someone who likes it when someone is hurt of harmed**

**Next Chapter – Life Changing Fish**


	5. Life Changing Fish

**Okay, he-here we are with another chapter of D.T, this chapter is going to be one that has si-similarities with the film, but mo-more darker near the end. S-So I hope you enjoy, here w-we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Life Changing Fish**

Over the years, everyone except Mumble lost their baby fur, Mumble had improved slightly on his singing, but he still couldn't sing properly, Noah disagreed with helping Mumble improve on his dancing, so he had to do it when they weren't looking. As for Gloria, as time went by, she only hurt him more often, not only with words, but soon physically. Only 3 penguins liked him; Seymour, Norma Jean, and Miss Viola. But one day would would change his life, for that day was graduation day. Noah was giving his speech, and everyone was taking part, except from Mumble who had been rejected by Noah, as the graduates were walking away from Emperor Land, Mumble felt left out, his mum saw this and comforted him.

"You know what, we're going to have a little ceremony of our own."

"You mean it ma?" Mumble asked, happy to hear the good news

"You bet ya."

"Excelsior, ya,ya ya." Both said, Memphis noticed and tried to stop, with little luck.

"Keep it down." Memphis asked sternly.

"Memphis." Norma Jean hissed.

"Pa." Mumble said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh fine." Memphis said, defeated knowing that he can't go against his son _and_ his wife.

"Make every moment count." Norma Jean advised

"Got ya ma." Mumble replied

"Remember, stranger danger." Memphis advised, who couldn't help but warn his son.

"Yeah sure pa."

"And watch out for those leopard seals and them killer whales."

"Alright pa." Mumble said as he slowly walked out of the entrance, who earned a couple of serious faces from Noah and the elders. A few hours later, the main group of graduates were at the cliff, none of them wanted to go in for the fear of something waiting for them, that is until Mumble came sliding down and fell, being unfortunate enough to going into and breaking a slab of ice, everyone had only just saw it when it happened, the sudden silence was soon broken by Gloria.

"Wait, is Mumble dead?" Gloria asked as nothing was happening down there, a few penguins started to nod, others weren't.

"Really? Whoo Hooo-" Gloria cheered, but was soon interrupted by-

"What 'ya waiting for?" Mumble said as he broke the surface of the water, before going back down with a splash, as soon as he did, everyone else was coming down, if you could hear the sound of hundreds of penguins diving down into the sea, it would sound like a quiet avalanche. Mumble was quite surprised when a couple of penguins asked him if he was okay, he was in fact, only a slight graze on his left flipper. He soon came near Gloria who was talking to her friends, the water made it slightly hard to hear from afar, but he could make out a few things that Gloria said.

"I thought...was dead...cheered...until he... I was saddened." Mumble could fill the gaps by his beak reading skills for it to say:

"I thought Mumble was dead, I cheered out loud until he came back out alive, I was saddened." Mumble himself was saddened to hear that Gloria actually wanted him to be dead, so he thought up a plan and decided to get a fish for her, if there were any, he searched for minutes until he found one. And with a bit of luck he caught it. But when he gave it to her, he was surprised to hear her say-

"This, for me? You don't deserve to give _me _a fish!" Before shoving the fish back to Mumble, and just before he gave it back, a skua grabbed it off of him. Mumble swam and managed to get hold of it, and saw that the skua was no other than the one who tried to eat him, but instead gave him a scar. He was lifted into the air and more skuas came to help the other, but then a bright brown, almost golden skua came, the one who Mumble recognised to be the boss skua, and pushed the others away, unfortunately, that meant Mumble was now falling, and with no other nearby, that left the boss to see if he was alright. When Mumble did crash down, he was soon met by Gloria who only just came back on land, only just managing to get up, he instantly gave it to her, who on giving up, ate it.

"You died just to give me a fish?" She asked, who was replied by a nod.

"Okay, just for that, you are allowed to come to the glacier tonight, but no fooling around, or else. Capeesh?"

"Ye-yes, Glo-Gloria, I u-unders-stand-d."

"Good." and with that she walked away from Mumble, who had collapsed under his weight, he would soon recover for tonight, which came soon enough. At the glacier, everyone is waiting to hear Gloria sing, when all of a sudden-

**Talking to The Moon - Bruno Mars**

"

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had_

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

_Ohoooo...  
_

By now Mumble started to dance to the beat, Gloria noticing and becoming slightly annoyed._  
I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh_

_At night when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
Oh ohh oh oh ohhh  
'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon  
_

_Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?  
_

_Ohoooo...  
_

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away_

"

Just as she was finishing, a loud screech could be heard in the direction from Mumble.

"Mumble!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to" Mumble said sadly. Just then Gloria came up to him and does the most unexpected thing: she actually strokes him, as if to make him feel better which it obviously did, but it was soon followed by the hardest smack he felt, it came so surprisingly Mumble fell to the ground, and upon getting back up he was pushed by her, as if he should stay on the ground.

"That was for everything you've done to me in my life!" Gloria said, being more angry than ever

"Bu-"

"Gloria! I know he may seem bad but that doesn't-"

"Shut it Seymour, you're friends with him so what do you know?"

"But-"

"But nothing, either you stop being his friend, or I'll shall treat you like him, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said quietly, as if they did not like it.

"Oh, fine I'll leave the freak alone." Seymour said as he left the scene, not wanting to be involved more. Soon a deafening silence filled the air. But Gloria decided to do something _no-one_ would expect, she bit Mumble on his right flipper, followed by a bite to the neck, by the time she finished with the second bite, Mumble was bleeding, not enough to be fatal, but enough to tell him she meant business, he then slid down onto the nearest iceberg he could find and slept as the party started again. He needed it.

Morning soon came with some fog, suddenly the iceberg that Mumble was on started to move, waking him instantly.

"Hello? Anyone?" Mumble asked, the iceberg soon moved again, almost making him fall into the sea

"Woah, come on out, o-or I'll come in after y-you."Mumble warned, there was nothing but silence, Mumble looked to see if there was anything, but all of a sudden a massive Leopard Seal came out of nowhere, almost getting Mumble if it wasn't for his instinct. ***Play dramatic music*** He soon dived into the water and swam as fast as he could, with the seal right up his tail, quite literally since the seal did take a bite but only some feathers, fortunately. Mumble then decided to go through the ice caves, they were dangerous for anything bigger than a penguin so it was his last hope, but as he did he soon came to see the seal used its strength to break the sharp ice, and then they were both met by the open sea. With instinct mostly controlling him Mumble swam upwards, not really good considering a seal can actually go faster when going up, but anyway using his strength and speed, Mumble broke the ice, and so did the seal, but what comes up... well, you know the rest.

As Mumble and the Leopard seal came crashing down***Stop playing dramatic music*** he was soon greeted by a group of smaller penguins. Looking back, Mumble couldn't see the seal, maybe it went down fast enough so he wouldn't see it.

"Wow, that was loco-"

"Yeah what he said."

"Oh, hello there tall guy, what's your name?"

"Mumble."

"You couldn't be a penguin that can't sing, are you?"

"Y-yeah, how did-"

"Well, rumour has spread of someone that looks like you."

"Well, you may not want to, but do you want to be friends?" Almost instantly the penguins grouped together.

"So, what do you say Ramon?"

"Well, the guy looks to be, triste, we should help."

"I don't think so, you know what they say."

"Rinaldo, this is Mumble, we could help him, and in return he may be able to help my love life."

"Oh Ramon, always finding help for his love life."

"Yeah, but this is an Emperor Penguin, who _wants_ to be our amigo, you know what they're like, what do 'ya say"

"Oh fine."

"Great, Mumble?"

"Yeah."

"We've decided and you now our amigo."

"Amigo?"

"FRIENDS!" All of them said

"My name's Ramon"

"I'm Nestor."

"Raul's my name."

"The name's Lombardo."

"And he's Rinaldo." Ramon said as they finished greeting.

"So, would you like to..." Raul trailed off, Mumble just blankly stared.

"Um."

"What, you got something better to do?"

"Um, no."

"Well come along then lets go." Mumble couldn't find any reason to go back, so he left with the amigos.

* * *

**W-well, that was unexpected, I hope y-you enjoyed and I'll read you l-later**

**P.S: The reason why I'm doing t-the thing that you just saw just now was to make it more atmospheric, if you know what that means. Bye for now.**


	6. Lovelace The Guru

**Well, here we are with another chapter of Darker Times, I do have to mention at this part that there maybe some chapters that are close to the film, very close, this one being one of them with a slight change, I'll make it up next chapter with something very, well I can't say now can I? Don't answer that please, um, lets go.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lovelace The Guru**

As Mumble and the amigos *cue Spanish guitar sound*, Mumble was worried about what the place would be like, would everyone hate him? Or would they be fascinated by him? Only one way to find out...

"Um, guys, what is Adélie Land like?"

"Oh ho ho, you haven't seen it yet." Raul said, deeply in excitement

"Yeah, it is _muy bueno*,_ you will love the place." Lombardo said with hope that Mumble would like the place

"Really? Cause where I come from there is almost no such thing as muy bueno."

"Well, just you wait.." Ramon soon trailed off, for they had just arrived at the entrance of Adélie Land, a place full of joy and even laughter, it was the exact opposite of Mumble's home, everyone seemed to have the time of their life, even some of the Adélies greeted Mumble.

"Yeah, amazing right? And these are the bad times." Nestor bragged.

"Yeah the food chain gone loco, but they 'aint gonna stop no party." Ramon said, at which all of them cheered, after that, he explained to Mumble what it was like here, Mumble was higher than anyone around, even the amigos were bragging about his height, which caught the attention of some chicas, by which Mumble wanted to keep out of, so from him, the main thing that happened was some talking followed by the amigos copying what he did earlier on (tap dancing if you didn't figure it out), which in turn surprised him, especially their reaction when they told them that they got it from him. Anyway, getting back on topic, as they left from the chicas, Ramon was the first to speak up.

"Tallboy, would you like to play a game?"

"Um, what type of game? I don't know any."

"Well, this one will give you a blast."

"Yeah, okay sure."

"Right, then follow me." And so, Mumble and the amigos were walking up the mountain, also with a group of Adélies, Mumble was quite confused that they were on top of a mountain.

"Now, this one is popular, you've has a race, right?"

"Yeah, but only in the sea."

"Right, well this is similar, but you go down the hill."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It can be, but it's rare, so go on, you're the tallest, and tallest go first."

"Well, if you want me to, but, can I do something?"

"Like...?" After that, Mumble was at the edge.

"You're gonna go backwards?"

"Nope." He then danced until the edge he was on gave way.

"Ooooh, he was going to go backwards on a chunk of ice, lets follow." After that, all of them went off the edge, except for Ramon, who was last to jump off, Mumble soon got off the ice, only for Ramon to get on the ice and soon fall of when they went into the cave, which kinda gave way to the chunk of ice. Ramon and the others were gaining up on Mumble, until they got out of the cave where they were easily sliding towards another edge that led to an even higher cliff which at the bottom was another cave. Anyway they went through the cave and they could see it was collapsing behind them, Mumble being the first to notice the huge avalanche right behind them that should have been hard not to notice.

And then something Mumble thought would never happen in his life, or anyone else's: A massive machine (known to you readers out there as an excavator) came out of the collapsing ice, it was bigger than anything Mumble previously saw in his life (excluding the cliffs of ice), it had weird contraptions on it that seemed to of made lots of groaning noises, sinking like a stone, it soon fell into the blanket of darkness that never saw the daylight. Upon realisation of the ice blocking the way out of the water, Mumble swam up, only narrowly missing the ice, before darting out of the water, looks like he came last place.

"Man he's fast."

"Yeah, but he does like to wander."

"Guys, what was that thing down there?" Mumble asked

"Who cares what it was."

"But it was so, alien." At that, the amigos started talking to each other, but it was soon audible and Mumble put an end to it.

"Guys, we got to get to the bottom of this." Mumble said sternly, at that Ramon and the others stopped.

"Let me tell ju something."

"Okay."

"Come closer." Mumble took a step or two.

"Come closer, a little bit more, you want answers."

"Yeah."

"Nothing else."

"No."

"Then this is very easy, you go and see Lovelace." With that, the amigos were silently cheering.

"Who's Lovelace?"

"Lovelace is the Guru." Raul explained.

"He can answer any question, and he's never wrong." Ramon agreed

"Never." All of the amigos said

"But first, you're gonna need a pebble."

"Why?"

"Because, if you want answers, it's gonna come at a price, one pebble for each question."

"Oh, then I may need a mountain full of them."

"You have that many questions?"

"Yeah, but will two be enough?"

"Sure, just don't offend him. You don't wanna."

"Okay, lets see how this rolls out, most likely by my luck I t won't turn out so well." Slowly they got there, and to Mumble's luck, they were nearly first in line, a few minutes after, Mumble could see just how far back they would have been if they arrived later, there were only two Adélies in front, the first one making a 'valid' question, the second one apparently being an 'invalid' question, at least he knew how things could go out, but when Lovelace first saw him, well, Mumble could easily tell what he was thinking, which was backed up when Lovelace first spoke to him.

"An Emperor Penguin, in Adélie Land? Well, I hate to delay your question, but, why have you come here?" With that, every Adélie started to make a rattle, apparently Lovelace has never asked anyone a question.

"It's okay, take all the time you need, I'm here because my kind back at home sort of don't like me-"

"Ahh, so you're going to ask if there is a way to solve it?"

"No, not exactly, I've got two pebbles so I better make it count" He then threw the first one onto the pile.

"Do you, know anything about Aliens?"

"Aliens? Well, they come by a lot of names I think, the most famous one being the mystic beings, then Aliens, and then, well, it doesn't matter now, yes in fact, it's how I got this talisman from, they guide me to answer any question asked before me." Lovelace said loudly, so that everyone could hear.

"Well, that's something to keep a note of, okay, final question, it was actually close to the one you were suggesting, but it's not about my friendship, it's about, my, relationship."

"Oooh, so there's someone you like, but she won't like you back?"

"Well, when you say that, she did bite me on the neck." That made things silent.

"Well then, um..."

"Mumble."

"Right, well then Mumble, lets see what the mystic being did." As soon as he said that, Mumble could only guess that Lovelace was searching for an answer, it took a long time, but Lovelace finished.

"Well, um, they don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know what it means, but I myself could give you some advice, you should probably show to her that you love her, even if it does nearly cost your life, I'm sorry, this is a first, but that's the only advice I can give you at the moment" When he finished, an even louder uproar started to come alive, it seemed as though this one incident could 'jeopardise' the whole Guru thing, Mumble knew he would have to pay. But Ramon was the first to speak, this time, with something new.

"So, that's something you never told us tallboy."

"I've got a lot of history, now, can you get to the point."

"Okay, why is it that she doesn't like you, well, hate you, I mean, you've got it all-"

"No I don't, I can't sing."

"What are you talking about? Everyone can sing, go on."

"All right." And, using what he heard from the night before with Gloria, he tried to sing, but it was still, well you know already.

"Yeah, there was a bird that sounded like that, and when they rolled him over he was dead."

"Yeah, but when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart."

"Oh ho ho ho, your in bad shape brother." Nestor and Lombardo said at the same time.

"Don't worry guys, we can fix it."

"We can?" Everyone asked

"We can, yes we can."

"Really?" Mumble asked

"Yes, but, you need to do exactly as I say."

"Okay."

"Did I say okay?"

"No."

"What did I say?"

"Do exactly as you say."

"EXACTLY, as I say."

* * *

**Right, sorry if it's not that good, but I hoped you enjoyed anyway, be sure to have a look at next chapter as I've got a load in store. And as always, read you later.**

***'Muy bueno' means 'very good'**

**Next chapter – The Truth**


	7. The Truth

**Well, here I am again. Okay, so I know the last chapter was a bit bland, but this and next chapter will hopefully make up for it. Not much else to say really.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth **

As Mumble and the amigos were walking back to Emperor Land, Ramon was the first to break the silence.

"So, tallboy, lets go over the plan again, you'll be the first to appear and mouth the words that I sing, then the others will follow and it will be a fantastic display!" Ramon said with his usual Spanish accent.

"Ramon, that's not going to impress an Emperor, I mean, Mumble's got no chance." Rinaldo stated.

"He's right you know, she's as smart as she is beautiful, it's never going to work." Mumble said sadly.

"Well, lets see how it goes, at least you've tried."

"Well, I guess." Not longer after they had finished their conversation, they soon heard the singing of Emperor Land, they could no doubt hear Gloria sing, and it felt like there was no tomorrow. Well, for Mumble there was no going back, he knew what it would likely result in. And it was when Ramon sang that he felt that it would work.

"_Encantada de conocerte, ?Donde has estado?_

At that moment, everyone in front of Mumble was confused

"Mumble?" Gloria asked, she seemed slightly excited, despite her serious hatred towards him.

_Te podría mostrar cosas increíbles_

"Mumble is that you?"

"It is me. You like?" At that moment he could see the change in her face, Mumble guessed it was the difference in tones, not to mention the small shadow behind him.

"I would, if it was really you." And that confirmed his theory.

_La magia, la locura, el cielo y pecados_

_Te vi y allí pensé: "Oh mi Dios" Mira esa cara_

_Te pareces a mi siguiente error_

_El amor es un juego, ?Quieres jugar?"_

At that moment, before Ramon could song any more, Gloria pushed Mumble away to find out who really sang that.

"Mumble, well I never..." Mumble knew what was coming.

"...Do you know what you've done, you've tried to gain my trust through someone else's song, and not to mention interrupt the ceremony..." Gloria said, increasing her tone and volume as she spoke.

"You..." She then smacked him around the face. "Are..." she smacked him again. "A..." and again "Songless.." and again. "FREAK!" And once more, but harder, almost making him fall over.

"Well, I've seen aggressive, but I've never seen it thi-" Ramon started, but Gloria shot a stern look at him.

"And you, who are you to help that thing?" Gloria yelled

"Well, us and Mumble are amigos, fr-"

"Friends I know, don't ask me how, but if I were you, I'd take Rinaldo's opinion Ramon."

"Gloria, they meant no harm, it was all on me." That made both the amigos and Gloria look back at Mumble.

"I don't care if it was your idea or not, these penguins need to know that being with you can cause some bas consecuence-" But then Gloria was interrupted, not by the amigos, but by Mumble's tap dancing, it was as loud as it could be, echoing across the land, Gloria noticed how some of the others started to copy him, that some soon became most, and by that I mean everyone but Gloria and the elders, but dancing was easily quieted down by Noah, who knew who had started it.

"Well, I would have never thought that one dancing fool could do this much damage to the community, you, Mumble, Happy Feet, are here by BA-" Noah began, but he was interrupted by Ramon.

"And you sir, have no right to treat someone who's just trying to fit in."

"I don't listen to arguments given by an Adélie, only a trustworthy Emperor can change my mi-"

"Don't you dare insult Mumble and his friends." A familiar voice came out of nowhere, Mumble knew it to be his mother's.

"Norma Jean, well, I don't agree that even you could, you were always the kind and generous, maybe Memphis would be more of my expectation." Noah called out. No sooner than he said that, Memphis came into the scene.

"Norma Jean, I'll handle this..." Memphis said seriously, Mumble knew his father didn't like his 'ways' but-

"...Mumble, you need to renounce your ways, reject your friends and show some sense of manner-"

"MEMPHIS!" Norma Jean and Mumble shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth, do as you're told or you'll be banished, and you know I don't want the latter to become true." Mumble had no hope, but he only had one option, and it was very, VERY desperate.

"Well, Gloria, for once be nice to me and tell Noah otherwise."

"Me? You're asking me? Do you think I would help you? Do you think I would like you? I've never liked, or loved you, and I am very confident that won't change, for you are destined to be alone." Gloria said angrily, but Mumble's reaction was far from being angered, he was afraid of her once again, throughout his life with her he got used to her and even started telling her not to hurt him, but now it was back to the beginning, he seemed more afraid as ever, but he soon calmed down, faster than ever.

"Okay... okay... I've got what I've needed, at least now I know the truth." Mumble said before crying, Memphis saw this and turned from being angry, to being worried.

"Mumble... do you... love Gloria?" Memphis asked, Mumble could see Gloria's eyes widen.

"Well... I wouldn't say that, well, not now. I used to, for years I've loved her, I almost forgot, I was going to give you this." Mumble said weakly, before holding a heart-shaped slab of ice, it wasn't clear, but it had carvings on it, with the words "Mumble" and "Gloria" on it.

"And, Gloria, this is what you've done." Mumble said, before throwing it high into the air, five meters to be precise, and then it came back down, cracking the surface ice and splitting in two. Some gasps could be heard in the distance by now. He then turned to his father, who by now was not worried about if Mumble loved Gloria, he was now worried about what he would do to him.

"And you, father, well I've got nothing much to say, but what would happen when I tell everyone 'it'?" Mumble said suspiciously, at first Memphis was confused, but when he realised what Mumble meant, he instantly turned to shock.

"Oh no you don't, we specifically said not to talk about that."

"Well, you betray me, I'll betray you, we'd be even then, for you see everyone, Memphis-"

"You will not speak about that, ever." By now, the penguins around had confused faces, but Mumble would soon put an end to it.

"You see, my father here dropped my egg, and I've been treated like a no-one, and I thank you for that, dad." At that moment, loud gasps were heard from every direction. By now, Noah was behind Mumble, looking down on him intensively, but even Mumble could feel his presence.

"Oh hey there Noah, and while we're speaking of truths, I feel like you're only banishing me because you feel that I will change the entire population, and that would make you no longer an elder. Now, we all I didn't intend to do that. But if I were you, I'd have probably done the same thing, so I forgive you." And with that, Mumble slowly walked away, everyone in front of him made a gap for him to walk through.

"Okay, now is our chance to leave him behind" Rinaldo said, but soon realised the others were following Mumble, he gave up and joined, and with that, Mumble and the amigos left, gaining some surprised and shocked faces as they walked past.

* * *

**Well, there you are, the truth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll read you tomorrow, bye for now.**

**Next Chapter - Infinite Contrition.  
**


	8. Infinite Contrition

**Okay, we're back with another episo-I mean chapter of DT. This chapter, well, all I can say is that it may bring some awkwardness in next chapter. But I'll let you have a look to see.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Infinite Contrition**

It had been a couple of months after Mumble had left, but surprisingly, it only made things worse, Mumble seemed to be the only one who had enjoyed life, and that affected the penguins around him, but since he left, there was no-one to make others feel better, so in other words, without Mumble, most of the population felt down. But, the most surprising thing is, the penguin who was affected most wasn't his parents, it was actually Gloria herself, after he left, she couldn't stop thinking about him, she had so many theories that couldn't be confirmed, was it the fact that he had been dropped and all she did was hurt him more? Was it that he had hurt her emotionally? Or was it that he had loved her so much? Those were just a few of them.

"Hey there Gloria, what are you doing?" Seymour said calmly, interrupting her train of thought.

"Nothing, just, thinking..." Gloria said, trying not to look at Seymour.

"About...?"

"Well, as usual, Mumble." She said calmly and confidently, she glanced at Seymour to see him wide-eyed.

"Mumble? It's been some time since he left, it's not like you to think about someone who you've hated for your entire life."

"Well, I don't know what else to think about, just the way he did that, I don't know."

"How about a song, maybe that could make you feel better."

"Um, I guess, surprise me."

**Let Her go - Passenger**

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go  
_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
_

_You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
_

_Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much  
And you dived too deep  
_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
Will you let him go?  
_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
_

_And you let him go"_

"Did that make a difference Gloria?" Seymour asked

"Well, a little, wait, I think I have a better song."

"Well, lets hear it then, at least you'll feel better."

"Why do you want to help me anyway? I took your friendship from Mumble."

"I think he knows that insult I gave him wasn't on purpose, besides, he's my friend, I want to help him by helping you, go on."

**My Immortal - Evenescense**

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause my presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears_  
_When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears_  
_And I held my hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I used to captivate you by your resonating light  
Now you're bound by the life I left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And I held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And I held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_...me, me, me."_

"Now, did that-" Seymour stared, but was soon interrupted by Gloria

"-Stop, I think I know why I've been acting like I'm empty."

"How? Wait a minute, don't tell me that you love the penguin you absolutely hated for your entire life."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." Gloria rushed before kissing Seymour for a second, then twirling around joyfully.

"I've finally realised why I've been feeling all alone, and it's because I never knew it."

"Knew what?" Seymour asked, other penguins around the two were now very confused.

"You want me to say it?"

"Go on then, surprise me."

"Fine, I never knew that I loved Mumble, huh, I fell like so much more, I love Mumble, I love Mumble, I LOVE MUMBLE!" Gloria shouted, echoing across Emperor Land, causing everyone within hearing range to be confused, she was twirling and dancing everywhere, until she stopped at a familiar spot.

"Yeah, you love Mumble, who doesn't love you anymore." Seymour said, catching up with Gloria to the spot that the heart-shaped slab of ice was, and it was still there, split in two. Gloria stared at it for a while, until the wind picked up, causing a feather to rise out of the snow, Gloria caught it. She soon knew it to be the exact feather that Mumble gave her at school, and when she didshe could see how much she'd love him. The heartsong that Mumble danced on the third day of school wasn't for the teacher, it was for Gloria, he'd stay with her no matter what she'd do to him, even at the graduation night he tried to sing for her, heck, even at the ceremony he did everything he could just to be with her, and what did she do, the exact opposite. He'd done so much for her and yet she didn't return the favour.

"So, anything new around here?" Ramon asked, the amigos and Lovelace seemed of only just came back.

"We heard someone shouting Mumble's name." Raul said, confused at the expression that Gloria had.

"I think Gloria has finally found what she wanted." Seymour said, feeling ecstatic.

"What, did we miss something?" Lombardo asked.

"Yeah, you missed the part where Gloria shouted that she loved Mumble." At that moment, all of the amigos had their beaks agape in shock.

"Yeah, about that..."Ramon started, suddenly changing from shock to almost deep sadness.

"What is it?" Gloria asked, hopefully it wasn't more bad news.

"Well, we found what Mumble hoped for, seen a whole bunch of massive fish-eating floating structures, well we saw them from the highest cliff we've seen and-" Ramon started, Lovelace interrupted.

"He said to make sure everyone's okay, and that he really meant it when he said he didn't love you anymore, before he dived off the cliff and swam out to catch up with those things, and only now do you love him, well well, as they always say, you don't know how much water's worth until it's dry, in other words, you didn't know how much Mumble really meant to you until he left you for the last time."

"I wonder when he's coming back, if he ever does." Gloria said sadly, more than ever upon the news.

"Gloria, my son is coming back, I can feel it, but for now, we're just going to have to wait." Norma Jean said softly, hearing the conversation for the last couple of minutes. The new group soon parted away from each other to their homes, the amigos staying around Gloria's home and Norma Jean and Memphis' home. But things we're going to get worse for Emperor Land, as a storm soon blew over, and Mumble soon found the place he was looking for, along with a new friend.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, but I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Zoo Greetings

**Well here we are again with another chapter of DT, it's time to reveal the main OC in this story, so lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Zoo Greetings**

Soon enough, Mumble awoken to see where he was, it was dark, but he could make out the light at the end of the little room he was in, slowly, he got up and walked toward where the light was shining at, he could definitely hear penguins, and there was snow at the entrance to the bigger room, but it wasn't as cold as where he began his journey. Mumble poked his head out and saw the light, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the new spectacle, he could easily make out the voices of Emperor penguins, ones he never heard before. One of them stood out of the rest, it was female, and above all else much more elegant and smooth than the others, he looked around the corner to see who it was, making sure that they didn't see him, and sure enough, it looked as if they were doing the ceremony all over again, and he soon saw who had that graceful tune, and it was when she sang, anyone would be fantasised by her.

**Burning Gold - Christina Perri**

"_Looking for an exit in this world of fear  
I can see the path that leads the way  
Mama never left, and daddy needs me here  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
_

_Looking through the window to a world of dreams  
I can see my future slip away  
Honey you won't get there if you don't believe  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
_

_I've had enough  
I'm standing up  
I need, I need a change  
I've had enough of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change  
_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
_

_Looking for my ticket to a higher place  
I can see my chance begin to fade  
One step forward and two back again  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
_

_I've had enough  
I'm standing up  
I need, I need a change  
I've had enough of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change  
_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
_

_Looking back I see I had the flame in me  
I'm the wind that's carrying change  
_

_I've had enough of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change  
_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold"_

Mumble felt as if it was the most beautiful and inspiring, not to mention comforting song that he had ever heard of, so much so, he forgot about Gloria and his home. Slowly, he walked to them to say hello, but not seeing the small puddle of water in front of him, he slipped and fell onto his back, catching everyone's attention. Mumble felt very embarrassed at that moment, until one penguin helped Mumble get up, the latter seeing who it was, it was the same penguin that sang that distinct song, she looked a lot like Gloria, but was slightly smaller than Mumble himself.

"Are you all right there?" She said smoothly, even her voice was beautiful.

"Yeah, didn't see that puddle there, so, yeah." They both chuckled at that moment.

"So, who are you anyway?" She asked with the same soft tone.

"Well, I'm Mumble, Mumble Happy Feet." there was a bit of silence from the two, until they both atarted laughing at the nickname.

"Who gave you that nickname then?"

"Well, it was for a good reason, I could tell you more later."

"Yeah, that sounds nice Mumble, my name's Christina by the way."

"Well, that's a lovely name, but with the song that you sang just a moment ago I can see why."

"Oh Mumble, we've only just met and you already seem like a nice guy." She said calmly, soon they were greeted by the others, they all had questions about him, but Mumble just replied saying he would tell them about it tomorrow, Christina understood why, for it does take a few days to get used to the place. Eventually they got back to their starting places and resumed the ceremony, Christina came up to ask Mumble if he'd like to join.

"So then, you wanna join the ceremony or what?" Christina asked nicely, and Mumble felt the deja vu of what happened back at Emperor Land, and then a wave of anger filled him, Christina immediately noticing it.

"Are you okay there, Mumble?"

"Yeah, just that you reminded me about something I hated, no worries though, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, it's getting late now, so I'll just sing one more song then we'll all sleep, that sound okay." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, go for it." Mumble encouraged, this time the different song was more, much more calmer, quieter, and sadder than the last song she sang.

**The Lonely - Christina Perri**

"_2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed.  
_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.  
_

_Singing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.  
_

_Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep.  
_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.  
_

_Singing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.  
_

_Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.  
_

_Singing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again."_

After she sang, Mumble came nearer to her, he understood what she meant.

"I guess, we both have been heartbroken at least once in our lives." Mumble said as calmly as he could, before walking off to find a place to sleep, Christina wondering what he meant by that, before going to sleep herself. An hour later, Mumble woke up again, and walked near to the body of water, before tap dancing for a while, he soon went back in hope that no-one was watching, before sleeping, not a minute later, Christina opened her eyes more to see if Mumble was asleep, in which he was.

"Well, Mumble, looks like I know your talents, but lets see if you've got any downsides tomorrow, shall we?" She said to herself quietly before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was something, anyway, I have put some references to the singer for this OC, most likely her name and the songs she sang give a clue to the singer's name, first one to guess right will have a shout-out on the chapter after they've replied correctly. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**

**Next chapter – First Appearance**


	10. First Appearance

**Well, here's another chapter of DT. This chapter should give some more information on Christina. Here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Appearance**

Morning soon came into the exhibit, with Mumble awakening, with everyone else asleep, he decided to have a further look at the place he was in, it was very big, the roof being only a meter above, along one of the walls was a thick pane of glass that could let him see the outside, well, outside of the exhibit, inside of the building. Anyway, inside the exhibit was a deep artificial pool, and the lights above imitated the sunlight around the Antarctic. Mumble was still half asleep, so he thought that a nice swim would do the trick, and when he did, he felt better for it, soon he felt someone else take the dive into the chilled water. He turned to find-

"Hello there Mumble." Christina said softly.

"Nothing, just thinking..." Mumble trailed off at that point, not wanting to speak about it.

"Oh, come on, at least tell me what you're good at." She said innocently.

"Why would anyone have a talent other than singing?" Mumble said nervously, thinking what she meant by that.

"Well, I have a talent other than singing, you must have something."

"I guess, I do have one, but it's a really stupid on-" Mumble was then dragged back up above the water by Christina.

"Mumble, I know what your skill is, and it's not stupid, in fact, you're really good at it." This time she was a bit annoyed.

"I don't know what you're on about Christina." Mumble lied, but Christina looked right through the lie.

"Oh, so you don't remember tap dancing last night, do you?" She asked, it was then Mumble realised what she was going on about.

"Wait, you spied on me last night, didn't you?" Mumble said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, so now you want to talk about it, yes I did, and I like it." Christina was now talking at a medium level of volume, obviously knowing about it.

"Well-" Mumble started, but then another penguin came.

"What's this about?" He asked, having a slightly Irish accent.

"Oh, Mumble here has a talent, Mumble meet Paul, he's the main singer, apart from me."

"Oh, well hey there Paul."

"Hey there, so what's your talent then?" By the time he said that, everyone else had woken up, they all had the same question, until Mumble decided to answer by tap dancing, think up a song, they were all stunned by the show he put off, and when he stopped, all of the but Christina had their beaks agape, Christina then decided to break the silence.

"That's his talent, and I like it." Christina said calmly, everyone nodded in approval.

"Well now that I've shown you my talents, I now need to tell you of my one downside."

"Well, what is it?" Christina asked nicely.

"I can't sing." Mumble said, completely embarrassed at saying it.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gloria had been singing songs that were all to Mumble, Seymour soon came to see what the commotion was about.

"So, what's this that you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just singing."

"Okay then, I'm not stopping you."

"Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Oh come on, every penguin can sing, what makes you any different?"

"Well... (**One explanation later, you could just read chapters 1-7**) …and that's what makes me so different."

"Oh my, poor you, why that's just wrong, you should be cared for, not beaten up." Christina said, full of sadness.

"Yeah, well, I don't think this is going to change my singing."

"Oh go on, how bad can it be?"

"Well, if you insist, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**Blurry - Puddle of Mudd**

"(Gloria)_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
_

_pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
_

* * *

(Mumble)_You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
_

* * *

(Mumble and Gloria)_I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
_

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
_

* * *

(Gloria) _Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
_

_cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
_

* * *

(Mumble)_You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that I will save you  
from all of the unclean  
_

* * *

(Mumble and Gloria)_I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
_

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
_

* * *

(Mumble)_Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
_

* * *

(Gloria)_told you when to runaway  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway  
_

* * *

(Mumble and Gloria)_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
_

* * *

(Mumble)_This pain you gave to me  
_

* * *

(Gloria)_You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me"_

* * *

Gloria had sang it beautifully, but no sooner did she finish, she started to cry, Seymour came to her in hopes that he could re-assure her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mumble's singing was better than before, but it still had a lot of flattened lines and some screeches, by the time he finished, they all knew where he was coming at.

"I guess, it's still bad."

"Well, I bet it's going to get better, you just have to prac-" Suddenly, a loud bell noise rang, making Mumble jump for had never heard it before, the bell was soon followed by a manager.

"The SeaWorld San Diego underwater penguin exhibit is now open, the public are now allowed to go downstairs to see underwater." Mumble felt tense at that moment, Christina instantly seeing this.

"Mumble, you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that they're doing really bad things where I come from."

"Oh, that's even worse, but we have to advise not to try to communicate with them, they won't understand you and most likely walk away."

"Oh, alright, I understand." And before the aliens could see Mumble, he backed off into the smaller room from which he started, Christina soon noticing this.

"Mumble, why are you over there?"

"Well, a penguin can be shy, can't he?"

"In that case, I understand, I was the same at first." She said quietly before walking away. Meanwhile, Christina soon saw the Manager from above, he was on the floor above the public, so only the penguins could see him. She soon saw that he knew Mumble wasn't there, he went to turn on the speaker and spoke.

"Um, we have a new penguin in the Emperor Penguin exhibit, uh, we haven't got him a name yet, I'll speak to my mentor about that, um Christina, what should we call him?" Mumble had heard that, and then turned to Christina, who by now was next to the wall, she started tapping on the wall with her beak, but in a strange pattern, by the time she finished, the manager came back.

"Okay, looks like we have a name for this new penguin, um he's a bit shy at the moment, so maybe if we could encourage him to come out, so on three, just shout the name 'Mumble', okay." And Mumble heard that too, he wondered how he knew his name, but decided to play along with what the Manager.

"Okay, on three, one... two... three, Mumble." The Manager, along with a few people, called out his name. Mumble played along by only slightly coming out, he saw the manager noticing this.

"Well, looks like that wasn't enough, lets see if everyone saying it makes a difference. Okay, one... two... three... Mumble." By now, more people had said the name, and some even giggled at the name. Mumble played along more by coming half way out, he could see the confused faces of the aliens, wondering why he was so different. By now the manager was slightly annoyed.

"Well, we need everyone to say it nice and clearly, okay? One... Two... Three... MUMBLE!" This time, everyone had shouted his name, Mumble was now ready to come out and meet the aliens, and when he did, he felt a bit of stage fright for a moment, until he relaxed. And just to show himself to the people underwater to see him, he dived down to see those who didn't see him yet. The exhibit earned a lot more popularity, right through to the end of the day.

* * *

**Well, there we have it, another chapter done, so far no-one but johnpatgillspie has told me about who the singer who voices Christina is (He PM'ed me). I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you later.**

**Next chapter – A Close Shave.**


	11. A Close Shave

**Well, here we are with another chapter of DT, this chapter may explain something that happened near the end of the first movie, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Close Shave**

After the busy day, in which more people have visited the Emperor Penguin exhibit than any other part of the park, the people had to be forced to leave, even Mumble had to admit that it was great to see so many of them. The rest of the Emperors were celebrating.

"Hey there Mumble, looks like you've made the biggest change in this area for a while." Christina said humbly as she walked over.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder how tomorrow's going to be." Mumble said calmly

"Well, maybe it'll be better when you decide to teach us..." She trailed off, leaving Mumble curious.

"What do you mean 'teach us'? There's nothing I _can_ teach."

"Yes there is, you can tap dance and we can't, so..." Again, she trailed off.

"Right, when do we start?"

"Um, we were thinking now maybe."

"Oh, okay." Mumble then started teaching the others, going from the basics to his level in only a few hours, they caught on very well, in fact, they had finished so fast that they had time to tap dance their heartsongs with time to spare. Eventually they had some rest for the big day, which they didn't have to wait too long, as the bell and the pre-recorded voice came they all got into their positions.

It was time to see how popular they would become.

As everyone started to come by, Mumble was the first to start, almost immediately, people started to notice, the Emperors could hear what they were saying.

"Look mom, that new penguin's dancing."

"Whoa, look at those moves."

"Wow, I wonder how he learned that." And soon, more people came by than last time, at least 500 people tried to get a good look at it, so much that the Manager decided to have an LED counter showing just how many had come by, but the fun really came when every Emperor in the exhibit danced along with Mumble, they could see that almost everyone was in awe. By this time the counter was at 843, and rising. Midday was when the counter went over 2000, and by 8pm closing time, the final number was 4829, the place had never been so popular, and now even the newspapers had the exhibit, on the first page, heck, even the radio was talking about the place.

"Well, this is a first nearly 5000 people had been in one exhibit, I don't know how you're going to top that Mumble." The Manager said with glee, earning a look from Mumble, which in turn made the manager leave.

"Wow, how on earth do the penguins back at your place not like you?" Christina asked cheerfully. Mumble sighed at that moment.

"Well, as I said before, I can't sing properly."

"Oh, come on, you must have sung better than you previous attempts, right?"

"Yeah, but not enough to have respect back at my place."

"I'll tell you what, if we do have the chance to go back there, me and the rest will put them in their place, okay?"

"I guess so, maybe." Soon, they all had a long rest through out the night, all wondering what would happen the next day. Speaking of which the next day soon came. Christina was the first to wake up, surprisingly before the bell went, she looked over to her right, where Mumble was last time she saw him, and he wasn't there, soon she figured that he must of walked during the night. She soon looked to the left, and saw the other penguins, along with a group of people, like 3 or 4, all huddled around something.

Christina decided to have a look, whilst trying not to get attention, and then a feather floated toward her, she soon recognized it to be Mumble's, and there was not only one, but many, the realisation soon caught her, and at that one instant she was horrified. Now she had to do the opposite, try to get as much attention as possible, she tried waving her flippers, she tried to jump, but both didn't get much attention. She then decided to do what Mumble taught her, she tap danced, for about a few seconds, and then it caught the attention of one of the people, who was now confused.

"Christina? What do you want?" He asked, Christina decided to tap on the wall in the exact strange pattern as before, but this time it was much longer, by the time she finished, the person looked at her full of guilt.

"Okay guys, we have to work on something else now, let's clean this up and leave." He said seriously, after they had cleaned up the feathers and left, Christina soon walked away to her usual spot.

"Psst, Christina?" Christina soon stopped, recognising it to be Mumble, she turned to see him and have a look at what they've done. He had lost most of his baby feathers, other then the ones around his head and flippers, and the rest of him was in the normal adult feathers.

"Yes, they're gone now." As soon as she said that, Mumble opened his eyes and looked at Christina, the latter being more confused.

"How long have you been awake for Mumble?" Christina asked, Mumble sighed again.

"Since they started, but I didn't want them to stop, these feathers were on me for as long as I could remember, and now I know how to get rid of them, so why did you stop them?"

"Well, it's what makes you you, there is one thing that you can never do, and that it to force yourself to be like the others around you, as long as you're different, you can teach others that differences are good. That's why I stopped them, to keep your difference from others going, so you can find your true talents, and not your fake ones."

"Wow, okay, I'll accept that, but how did you communicate with, them?"

"Oh, you mean by doing this?" And than she tapped on the wall a few times.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"It's something that I've learned from them. It's a very old code called Morse, the only problem being that it takes long to make the code."

"Well, I don't mean to ask, but-"

"Can I teach you? Yeah, you've taught me and the others, so I'll teach you."

"That's great, when do we begin?"

"I was thinking, now maybe?"

* * *

**Well, sorry but I'll have to stop it there, I hoped you liked it, if you do then you can say what about the story you liked in the reviews (Optional of course), and if you don't, then you can also say what about it you didn't like (Again, optional), or, if you're a bit shy to post your opinions, you can always PM me, just go onto my profile and click the PM button, but as always I hope you enjoy the next chapters and I'll read you later, bye for now.**

**Next Chapter – All About That Dance**


	12. All About That Dance

**Um, well, here's another chapter of DT, I don't have anything else to say, so lets get to it. Oh, and for future chapters:**

**Morse Key:**

**_ = First symbol of the code, Christina does this by the wall.**

**. = Second symbol of the code, Christina does this by tapping on the wall.**

**/ = The end of the word/number, Christina does this by scratching the wall.**

**/= The end of a line, Christina does this by scratching the wall twice.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: All About That Dance**

During the rest of the night, Christina taught Mumble Morse code, he soon got the hang of it, and he even did it with his feet, day was soon to come, and they had just about finished.

"Um, -.- is y, and –.. is z?" Mumble asked

"Correct, okay, it seems you've learned it now, well done Mumble."

"Thanks Christina, say, couldn't we, you know, tap dance a message or a song to the people?"

"Yeah, I talked about that to the person before they left, and he accepted it, so yeah."

"Well, all my life I wanted to tell the people about what's happening at my place, I can't wa-" Mumble was soon interrupted by Christina

"Hold your horses Mumble, we can't just give a message to the public, lets start with a song, and then tell the manager."

"Okay, I guess."

"Great, but I need to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Can you tell me more about this Gloria?"

"Well, okay fine. She's the best singer out of anyone at Emperor Land, and since I was born, I had loved her more than anyone else did. But no matter how much I tried, she would always compare me by my differences from everyone else, she'd always hate me, even after graduation day she bit me around my neck, I guess no one would love someone like me."

"Well, I guess I have something to talk to her about the- wait, what? I know at least one penguin that loves you."

"And who would that penguin be?"

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of, me perhaps?"

"You? You could do better, I'm going to be-"

"No, I love you, and nothing you say will stop me." As soon as she said that, she went up to Mumble and kissed him, when she finished, she took a step back to see his reaction, Mumble was speechless at what just happened, it took a while to process the thought.

"What, just happened?"

"I kissed you, and how do you feel about it?"

"I honestly don't know, anyway, we got a song to dance." Just as he said that, the bell and the pre-recorded message sounded, and the people started to come in, and the Manager spoke about the events.

"Well, good morning everyone, and I hope you have a great day. Now, the penguins have, well, decided to dance a song, but this time they'll do it in a code, so I'll be giving you guys two sheets, one that's blank, and another that has what each move means so the one who gets the most words right will get a specifically hand crafted model of Mumble. So lets get to it." After he'd said that, Mumble and the other Emperors danced, it took nearly an hour until they finished, and when they did, the winner was selected. The manager soon came to realise what it was. So he called her over.

"Yeah... okay... fine, well guys looks like she's coming over, well this is exciting. Now that we have no time to wait." The manager soon left, and after a couple of minutes he came back along with another person.

"Well, Meghan, these are the penguins who made a re-write of you famous song."

"I have to admit, I would never thought that penguins would find the song so interesting, okay, lets do this."

**All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor**

"_Because I know  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance  
_

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, he ain't no singer  
But he can shake it, shake it  
Like he's supposed to do  
'Cause he got that boom boom that all the girls chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places  
_

_I see the penguins are workin' that bullying  
We know that talk ain't real  
C'mon now, make it stop  
If you are friendly, friendly, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top  
_

_Yeah, my Mumble I tell him don't worry about singing  
I say, Girls like a little more tapping to hear from you."  
I know you won't be no top singer enemy Gloria  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along  
_

_Because you know He's  
All about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance  
Hey!  
_

_He's bringing different back  
Go ahead and tell them sinning bitches that  
No you're just playing. I know you think you're bad  
But I'm here to tell ya  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
_

_Yeah, my Mumble I tell him don't worry about singing  
I say, Girls like a little more tapping to hear from you."  
I know you won't be no top singer enemy Gloria  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along  
_

_Because you know He's  
All about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance  
_

_Because you know He's  
All about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance  
_

_Because you know He's  
All about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance, no treble  
He's all about that dance  
'Bout that dance  
'Bout that dance, 'bout that dance  
Hey, hey, ooh  
You know you like this dance"_

At that moment, everyone cheered, even the penguins.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but tonight is the last day that these penguins will be here, we're moving half of them to Antarctica, we'll hopefully be able to have contact with them when they get to their home."

"Mumble, we're actually going to your home." Christina said joyfully.

"Yeah, and I'm going to regret every bit of it." Mumble said sadly, just before the Manager spoke.

"And penguins, if I ever meet you again, I'll just say 'It's me.', got it?" He asked, the Emperors nodded, before going back to their daily routine.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**

**Next chapter – Invasion of The Kind**


	13. Invasion of The Kind

**Well, here we are with another chapter of DT, first things first, as you can see, the story looks like it's nearly ending, but then how am I going to get to the 40+ chapters? Well, I don't plan on just having the first movie in this story, it's going to be a link up of both movies and more. So that's that question answered, I've also added a bit onto the last chapter, so feel free to find it. So lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Invasion of The Kind**

Back at Emperor Land, things were getting worse, not just because of the fact that Mumble wasn't here to make things more alive, but also because of the fish scarcity, the population had recently been starving, sometimes the chicks would have to come along with the parents, or the parents would leave the chicks to others temporarily. The Amigos left, only to come back saying that they had to move else where. And all of a sudden-

"Well well, hello there Emperor Land, nice to meet you." Christina shouted, making sure that everyone could hear her, she could soon hear a lot of questions being thrown around the area, the most common one being who she is.

"You know." She said, as she was going closer to the population."I do believe you had a _gift_, that you gave to us, and now we've come to say thank you. But, unfortunately, your little gift has told us about what you've done, so we're going to sing a song, right guys?" All of a sudden, two groups of Emperor Penguins came from behind, one went to the left, the other to the right.

"Okay, here we go... 1... 2... 3!"

**Superheroes - The Script**

"_All her life she has seen__  
__All the __meaner __side of __you__  
__They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street__  
_

_Now she's stronger than you know__  
__A heart of steel starts to grow__  
_

And then, Mumble came in front of the group, annoying a lot of the population_  
__All his life he's been told__  
__He'll be nothing when he's old__  
__All the kicks and all the __blows__  
__He won't ever let it show__  
_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know__  
__A heart of steel starts to grow__  
_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
__You've been struggling to make things right__  
__That's how a __superhero__ l__earns to fly__  
__Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
__You've been working every day and night__  
__That's how a superhero learns to fly__  
__Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_All the hurt, all the lies__  
__All the tears that they cry__  
__When the moment is just right__  
__You see fire in their eyes__  
_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know__  
__A heart of steel starts to grow__  
_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
__You've been struggling to make things right__  
__That's how a superhero learns to fly__  
__Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
__You've been working every day and night__  
__That's how a superhero learns to fly__  
__Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_She's got lions in her heart__  
__A fire in her soul__  
__He's a got a beast in his belly__  
__That's so hard to control__  
__'Cause they've taken too much hits__  
__Taking blow by blow__  
__Now light a match, stand back, watch them __explode__  
_

_She's got lions in her heart__  
__A fire in her soul__  
__He's a got a beast in his belly__  
__That's so hard to control__  
__'Cause they've taken too much hits__  
__Taking blow by blow__  
__Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode__  
_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
__You've been struggling to make things right__  
__That's a how a superhero learns to fly__  
__Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
__You've been working every day and night__  
__That's a how a superhero learns to fly__  
__Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_Oh, yeah...__  
_

_Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_Ooh, yeah__  
__Whoa__  
_

_Every day, every hour__  
__Turn the pain into power__  
_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
__You've been struggling to make things right__  
__That's how a superhero learns to fly."_ When they finished, they earned a lot of cheering, but all the fun was soon brought down by-

"What is the meaning of this!?" Noah shouted with all his might, even more angry than he was with Mumble.

"So, this is the leader of Emperor Land? The one who despised Mumble's differences most? Well, I've got news for you sir-" Christina shouted, very angry at Noah, but Noah soon cut her off.

"Yes, that is me, what do you want?"

"I come here to tell that you sir should treat Mumble like everyone else, he maybe different, but that does not give you the right to banish someone who just wants to get along with others."

"Well, you can't blame me, Mumble here offends the great 'Guin."

"Oh, so now you're using 'Guin against me and Mumble? Well then, take a load of this..." Christina said, before she and the group turned around, revealing the tracking devices on their backs, they then turned back to Noah.

"See, Noah, there are things out there that are taking the fish, and if we don't communicate with them when they come here, 'Guin forbid you'll regret it." Mumble said, very annoyed at the argument.

"They are coming here? That doesn't change a-" Noah was soon cut off by the beeping sounds coming from the devices, they were steadily getting faster. And soon Mumble began to dance, followed by Christina, then the group, and soon half of the population was dancing, annoying Noah and the Elders, but they decided to see what would happen. As they were dancing, Mumble was greeted by the Amigos and Norma Jean.

"Amigos! Ma! It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, tallboy." Ramon greeted, obviously excited to see Mumble.

"Where's Pa?"

"Oh, you don't want to see him." Raul said seriously.

"Come on, I'll show you." Norma Jean showed him to Memphis, who was in a very depressed mood, so much he didn't notice Mumble himself. At first he thought it wasn't really him, but soon Memphis came over to Mumble steadily before embracing him, Mumble soon doing the same thing, Memphis soon apologised for all the things he did, with Mumble saying that he didn't need to. Mumble then taught Memphis about his dancing, before being interrupted by Christina.

"Mumble, where are you?" She asked

"Right here." Mumble answered

"Who is that?" Memphis and Norma Jean asked in unison.

"That's Christina, I met her at the place I went to, say hello Christina."

"Hello there, you must be Mumble's parents, I do believe you're Norma Jean, and your Memphis?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Norma Jean asked.

"Well, Mumble here has told me a lot about you two. Come on guys, they're-" She was soon interrupted by the wind blowing through the tunnel, getting louder. They soon got out to see what they hoped to see, a large flying machine swooped above them, landing on the top of the cliff, immediately making everyone stop.

"Mumble, you ready to give them the message?" Christina asked.

"Sure, you may get confused at it first guys." Mumble said, before dancing in a weird pattern, confusing almost everyone, Christina soon followed, then Memphis and Norma Jean, then the group, and before long, the entire population, including Noah and the Elders, were dancing in the strange pattern. When Mumble stopped, the rest soon followed, waiting to see if they got the message. They soon left the area, signalling that they understood it. With everyone greeting the new comers, Mumble soon walked to Noah.

"Hey there Noah, I'd just like to tell you that the fish are coming back, just wait a week." Mumble stated.

"Sure thing, and Mumble?" Noah called out, Mumble stopped walking away and turned back to Noah.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for what I did back then." Noah apologised

"No problem Noah, I forgive you." Mumble said joyfully, before walking away to see his parents, no sooner he did, Noah was soon greeted by-

"Hello there Noah, I need to ask, have you seen Mumble near?" Gloria asked

"Yeah, I have, he just left to see his parents, and Christina."

"Christina?"

"Yeah, she new in town, I guess that Mumble met her wherever he went to." At that, Gloria's smile disappeared, she knew at that moment that it was a possibility that Mumble really didn't love her anymore, and so she went to find Mumble.

Meanwhile, as Mumble was walking along, he was soon met by Christina.

"Hey there Mumble, I'm just going to see Gloria, then I'll come back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Mumble said, before walking in a completely different direction.

"Hello there Gloria." Christina greeted.

"Hey, you must be Christina, right?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something."

"Okay..." Gloria spoke, feeling worried that she do something.

"You Gloria, why did you hurt Mumble, he did nothing wrong with you so why... did... YOU... DO IT!?" Christina shouted, becoming more angry at Gloria, despite the fact that she was smaller than her, Gloria was now scared of her.

"I-I can explain, does saying that I love him change anything."

"I don't care if you love him or- wait, did you just say that you love him?"

"Yeah, after he left, I felt empty, until I realised who I was missing. So now I love Mumble."

"But, I love Mumble." Christina said, calming down knowing that she regretted what she did.

"So, how do we solve this?"

"I don't kn-" Christina was soon interrupted by some tapping noises coming from afar, when it stopped, Christina became more worried.

"See, even Mumble doesn't know which of us he should go to." Christina said.

"How-" Gloria started, but was cut off by Christina

"We have a way of communicating, It's called Morse. Now, back to finding a solution..." They talked for a while, thinking about how to do it, and then Christina got a solution, but decided to leave Gloria to ask Noah about it, Gloria soon walked over to Noah, who was surprised to see her again.

"So, what bring you here, again?" Noah asked

"I was talking to Christina, and we had an idea about what to do for the next mating ceremony, and, instead of the males trying to get the girls, can we do it the other way around, you know, because Mumble can't sing (She didn't know about his singing being better)?"

"Of course, in fact, the ceremony starts tomorrow, so that sounds like a plan."

"Wow, really? Okay then." Gloria said, before leaving. No sooner did she leave, Mumble came to see Noah.

"So, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes, actually, the mating ceremony is up tomorrow and you'll be the main part."

"What? Who would want to be with me?"

"That, you'll have to find out." Noah said, before winking at Mumble as he left, leaving Mumble to wonder about tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for today, but I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, I'll read you soon. Bye.**


	14. Battle of The Song

**Okay, here's another chapter of DT. This is by far the longest chapter I've made, and possibly ever will, with 5,896 words. So lets get to it.**

**Chapter 14: Battle of The Song**

* * *

Everyone had be waiting to see how the day would turn out, and when morning came, Mumble got to see just how many were actually taking part, way more than he expected, all together, there were 256 females, and 256(Mumble included) males. He couldn't see Gloria or Christina, so he put two on two and thought that they weren't taking part, but they were, they were just at the back.

"So, you ready Gloria?" Christina asked

"You bet, I'm going to smash you down like I don't care." Gloria said confidently

"Nice trash talk, although I could most likely do better." Christina said, she really didn't care.

"Well, may the best penguin win." Gloria confronted, they then shook flippers and began. Unlike normal ceremonies, where a group of males would try to get one female, in this one the females went against each other, the winner would be closer to being with Mumble, the looser would go with the male that their songs matched with. Through out the day, the 256 females went down to 128, then 64, then 32, then 16, then 8, then 4, and finally 2. It was getting dark (around 6pm on December 21st dark)as the sun was going down. Mumble was not allowed to see the ceremony until the final two females were up, and when he did see who they were, he was absolutely astounded.

"Christina! Gloria! What are you two doing here? I thought that you weren't a part of this."

"Well, we decided to have a bit of fun..." Christina started, sounding very informal and joyful "...But seriously we love you." She finished, sounding serious with a deep tone.

"I get how you could love me, but what about Gloria?" Mumble asked, turning to Gloria.

"That you'll find out soon." Gloria said, with the same level of seriousness as Christina.

"Here we are, with the final contestants, Gloria, the best singer of Emperor Land, verses Christina, the best singer of-" Miss Viola announced, but was cut off by Gloria.

"I think we get it."

"Well then, lets see what you two can do. Gloria, you go first."

"Okay then..."

** Just the way you are - Bruno Mars**

"_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_**_  
_**

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
his fur, his fur  
Falls perfectly without him trying  
he's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday  
Yeah  
_

_I know, I know  
When I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,  
_

_When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, boy, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah  
_

_his beak, his beak  
I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
his laugh, his laugh  
he hates but I think it's so sexy  
he's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday,  
_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,  
_

_When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, boy, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
_

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Boy__, you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
_

_When I see your face__  
__Thise's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause, __boy__, you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_Yeah"_ When Gloria finished, she had earned a lot of cheering, even Mumble had applauded, next was Christina's turn.

** I don't Wanna Break - Christina Perri**

"_Woke up such a bad dream  
I stayed, you were leaving  
With my heart, you were stealing  
I don't care, I'd let you take it  
_

_Showed up, like a good girl  
I fell for your fable  
But I'm no Cinderella  
I don't care, I'd let you take it  
_

_Put us back together  
You said, it's forever  
But I know you're pretending  
I don't care, I'd let you take it  
All again...  
_

_And I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your  
_

_I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your  
_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
(Don't wanna break in your)  
_

_And if it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your arms  
_

_Sometimes, when I'm sleeping  
I still, feel you breathing  
You stole, all my good dreams  
I don't care, I'd let you take it  
_

_Come on, listen closely  
To the sound, that our love made  
If you go, I would follow  
I don't care, I'd let you take it,  
All again... mmmm  
_

_I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your  
_

_I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your  
_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
_

_And if it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your  
_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
_

_I just wanna love you  
Don't wanna lose me  
Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
If it gets harder  
Then I don't wanna break all alone  
I wanna break in your arms" _When Christina finished, she earned more cheers then Gloria, which made her slightly annoyed, back to Gloria.

**Just Give me a Reason - P!nk**

"_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
__And with every touch you fixed them_**_  
_**

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love  
_

_Just give him a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')  
_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love  
_

_Just give him a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean  
_

_Just give him a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_

_Just give him a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again" _This time, she had earned more cheers than Christina, who's turn was next.

**Burning Gold - Christina Perri**

"_Looking for an exit in this world of fear  
I can see the path that leads the way  
Mama never left, and daddy needs me here  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
Looking through the window to a world of dreams  
I can see my future slip away  
Honey you won't get there if you don't believe  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
_

_I've had enough  
I'm standing up  
I need, I need a change  
I've had enough of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change  
_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
_

_Looking for my ticket to a higher place  
I can see my chance begin to fade  
One step forward and two back again  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
_

_I've had enough  
I'm standing up  
I need, I need a change  
I've had enough of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change  
_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
_

_Looking back I see I had the flame in me  
I'm the wind that's carrying change_

I've had enough of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go  
We starting fires, we starting fires  
'Til our lives are burning gold  
'Til our lives are burning gold" _Christina earned more than Gloria, and her turn was next.

**Are we all we are - P!nk**

"_Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_Cut to now, holy wow  
When did everything become such a hell of a mess?  
Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?  
_

_I know you think it's not your problem (problem)  
I know you think that 'Guin will solve them (solve them)  
But if your soul is not together  
It'll never be you and me, plant the seed  
Open up and let it be  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_Seven seconds, seven seconds  
That is all the time you got to make your point  
My attention, my attention's  
Like an infant tryin to crawl around this joint  
_

_I know we're better than the masses (masses)  
But we're all followin' our asses (asses)  
And if our soul is not together  
It'll never be you and me, plant the seed  
Open up and let it be  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_Four – that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson  
That I had to do it all on my own  
Three – that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me  
Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone  
Two – for second chances that you've given me,  
Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go  
One – it's what we are, it's what we are  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are  
_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Cut to the future, sing it loud, and take the power back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are"_ She had earned a lot more than Christina, nearly the entire population had cheered, even Mumble started to enjoy it.

**Be my Forever - Christina Perri**

"_We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
Can I call you mine?  
So can I call you mine now, darling  
For a whole life time?  
My heart finally trusts my mind  
And I know somehow it's right  
_

_And, oh, we got time, yeah  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
And, oh, we got love, yeah  
So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side  
_

_We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
I've got something to say  
You're perfect in every way  
I'm gonna shout it out  
I wanna tell you now  
'Cause I know somehow it's right  
_

_And, oh, we got time, yeah  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
And, oh, we got love, yeah  
Darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side  
_

_Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
_

_You're my bright blue sky  
You're the sun in my eyes  
Oh baby, you're my life  
You're the reason why  
_

_We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
1, 2, 3, 4  
And, oh, we got time, yeah  
We got love  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
Oh and we got love  
Yeah  
So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side  
_

_Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
_

_Will you love me forever?  
I'll love you forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever" _Christina had earned a lot of cheering and applauding from everyone, but Gloria was now determined to have Mumble.

**Try - P!nk**

"_Oh oh_

Ever wonder about what she's doing?  
How it all turned to lies?  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
_

_Eh, eh, eh  
_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right  
_

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?  
_

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try" _Gloria didn't earn as much, but she didn't care.

**Sea of Lovers - Christina Perri**

"_A certain type of wind has swept me up  
But chill has found each bone  
I am overcome  
There is an icy breath that escapes my lips  
And I am lost again  
_

_A certain type of darkness has stolen me  
Under a quiet mask of uncertainty  
I wait for light like water from the sky  
And I am lost again  
_

_In the sea of lovers without ships  
And lovers without sign  
You're the only way out of this sea  
Lovers losing time  
And lovers losing hope  
Will you let me follow you  
Wherever you go  
Bring me home  
_

_A certain type of silence has filled my voice  
I scream beneath the water and make no noise  
All my prayers go quiet and never heard  
And I am lost again  
_

_In the sea of lovers without ships  
And lovers without sign  
You're the only way out of this sea  
Lovers losing time  
And lovers losing hope  
Will you let me follow you  
Wherever you go  
Bring me home  
_

_A certain type of wind has swept me up  
But chill has found each bone  
I am overcome  
There is an icy breath that escapes my lips  
And I am lost again  
_

_In the sea of lovers without ships  
And lovers without sign  
You're the only way out of this sea  
Lovers losing time  
Lovers losing hope  
You're the only way out of this sea  
Lovers without ships  
Lovers without sign  
You're the only way out of this sea  
Lovers losing time  
Lovers losing hope  
Will you let me follow you  
Wherever you go  
Bring me home" _Christina had earned a lot more than Gloria, again everyone cheered for her.

**Please don't Leave me - P!nk**

"_Da da da da  
Da da da da  
_

_Da da da da da,  
_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here  
Or said something insulting?  
_

_Da da da da da  
_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is broken.  
_

_Da da da da da  
_

_Please, don't leave me_

_Please, don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty.  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise  
_

_Da da da da da  
_

_Please, don't leave me, oh  
Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
_

_I forgot to say out loud  
How beautiful you really are to me.  
I can't be without.  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you.  
I'm sorry.  
_

_Da da da da  
Da da da da  
_

_Da da da da da  
_

_Please, please, don't leave me  
Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
_

_Please, don't leave me (yeah)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this.  
(please, please) please, don't leave me,  
_

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me." _Gloria earned a lot of cheering, and aww's, she could see that Mumble was starting to forgive her for what she did, but now Christina was determined to have Mumble as well.

**One Night - Christina Perri**

"_I feel the way you want me  
I see that you are lonely  
If you couldn't know, you'd leave with me  
It's more than curiosity  
And I never long for winter  
To your presence made me shiver  
Untethered you'd be better if you'd only come with me  
_

_One night I'll be the moon  
Hanging over you  
Spilling all over your body  
Covering all your wounds  
One night I will be the star  
Follow where you are  
Somewhere in the deep of my love  
Filling your empty heart  
One night, one night, one night  
One night, one night, one night  
_

_You've come so close to tasting  
Now my innocence is breaking  
Like the ocean in a perfect storm  
It makes me want you even more  
I've never been so jealous  
I've never felt so helpless  
So out of breath and hungry for you  
_

_One night I'll be the moon  
Hanging over you  
Spilling all over your body  
Covering all your wounds  
One night I will be the star  
Follow where you are  
Somewhere in the deep of my love  
Filling your empty heart  
One night, one night, one night  
One night, one night, one night  
_

_Hurry, the sun is waking  
Darling, don't leave me waiting  
_

_One night I'll be the moon  
Hanging over you  
Spilling all over your body  
Covering all your wounds  
One night I will be the star  
Follow where you are  
Somewhere in the deep of my love  
Filling your empty heart  
One night, one night, one night  
One night, one night, one night" _Christina had received a lot of applauds. Gloria was having a hard time to find a song that Mumble would like.

**Here And Now - Luther Vandross**

"_One look in your eyes and there I see  
Just what you mean to me  
Here in my heart I believe  
Your love is all I'll ever need  
Holdin' you close through the night  
I need you, yeah  
_

_I look in your eyes and there I see  
What happiness really means  
The love that we share makes life so sweet  
Together we'll always be  
This pledge of love feels so right  
And, ooh, I need you  
_

_Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey  
Your love is all (I need) I need  
_

_Say, yeah, yeah...  
_

_When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothin' can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you  
_

_Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
Your love is all I need  
_

_(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now  
I believe (I believe in love), I believe  
(Starting here) I'm starting right here  
(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love  
So I'm glad to take the vow  
_

_Here and now, oh  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now, yeah  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
Your love is all I need  
_

_I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey...  
Uh, hey...  
I-I, love is all I need  
Ooh...ooh...yeah...  
Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...  
Love is all I need  
Ooh...ooh...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh  
Hey...yeah  
Hey...yeah..." _Gloria had received a ton of aww's coming from almost everyone. Christina now had the opportunity to sing a song that would hopefully convince Mumble to be with her.

**Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri**

_I know he can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know he's not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love he loved the most  
_

_He learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for him  
Who do you think you are?  
_

_I hear you're asking all around  
If he is anywhere to be found  
But he has grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
_

_And he learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for him  
Who do you think you are?  
_

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in his eyes  
I wish he had missed the first time that you kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get him back  
_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
_

_Who do you think you are?  
_

_Who do you think you are?  
_

_Who do you think you are?" _Christina had found that a lot of the population had their beaks agape, even Mumble wasn't expecting this, Gloria was absolutely devastated, as Mumble started to go closer to Christina, but before he even touched her, Mumble turned to face Gloria.

"I don't suppose, you have a song, to make me forgive you then, do you?" He asked, sounding tearful and sad. Gloria did have one more song.

"I do, and it goes like this:"

**A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

"_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
_

_One step closer  
_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
_

_One step closer  
_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_One step closer  
One step closer  
_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" _Gloria had earned the most amount of aww's and then cheers, Mumble then started walking to Gloria, but stopped before looking back to Christina, but before he could say anything, Christina cut him off.

"Go on, have Gloria, she deserves you." She said quietly and joyfully, before turning to Gloria "Looks like you won Gloria, now go on, you two were meant for each other, I've even got a song for my defeat."

**The Words - Christina Perri**

"_All of the lights land on you  
The rest of the world fades from view  
And all of the love I see  
Please please say you feel it too  
And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say  
To make it all go away  
Is that you feel the same way too  
_

_And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth  
_

_And all of the steps that led me to you  
And all of the hell I had to walk through  
But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I'm in love with you  
_

_And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth  
_

_I know that we're both afraid  
We both made the same mistakes  
An open heart is an open wound to you  
And in the wind of a heavy choice  
Love has a quiet voice  
Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose  
_

_And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
Let my love be the light that guides you home  
_

_And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth"_ When she finished, Gloria and Mumble were hugging, embracing each other.

"And I have a song for this part too:"

**Penguin - Christina Perri**

"_Can you find the time  
to let your lover love you  
He only wants to show you  
The things he wants to learn too  
The hardest parts you'll get through  
And in the end you'll have your best friend  
_

_Love like this may come once  
Baby it's fate  
Like a soul mate he's your penguin  
Baby it's fate  
Baby it's fate  
Not luck  
_

_Can you find the time to let your lover hold you  
He needs somebody to hold to  
His love is strong and so true  
His arrows aiming for you  
And he's the one that you were born to love  
_

_Love like this may come once  
Baby it's fate  
Like a soul mate he's your penguin  
Baby it's fate  
Baby it's fate  
Not luck  
_

_Let go  
Let go  
of time for you  
and I  
Let go  
Let go  
of time for you  
and I  
Let go  
Let go  
of time for you  
and I  
_

Gloria and Mumble looked back at Christina, only to find her with Seymour, the two were now in love as well, now Christina was singing to Seymour, but Gloria also sang along to Mumble._  
Love like this is all I want  
Baby we're fate  
Love like this may come once  
Baby we're fate  
Like a soul mate your my penguin  
Baby we're fate  
Baby it's fate  
Not luck"_ And with that, Mumble and Gloria, along with Seymour and Christina, kissed. Just as the moon was rising over the beloved couples.

* * *

**Well, That was emotional, and long, Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and I'll read you, next time.**

**Next Chapter – Uh Oh**


	15. Uh Oh

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. Only 5 days until Christmas! Yey I can't wait, anyway, I have something special planned for Christmas Eve, can't give too much info, 'cause spoilers and all. Oh and one more thing, I forgot to say the last person who inspired this, it was Flipper Boid Skua by the way. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Uh Oh**

1 month later...

Mumble was now as happy as could ever be. But I didn't last long, with winter soon approaching, Gloria and the other females had to leave for the fishing season. Mumble was heartbroken to see her leave, he just hoped that she would come back.

"I will come back Mumble, I promise." Gloria said nervously, she too hoped that she'd come back.

"Alright then, and don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't get harmed." Mumble said, obviously referring to the egg that he had. Gloria slowly walked away, she wouldn't come back for a whole 3 months. And no sooner did they leave, a storm started to blow through Emperor Land, with winds faster than before. Lasting for almost the entire time, by the time it dissipated, there was only a week before they were expected to come back. Things were calm at Emperor Land, even Mumble was relaxed.

"Well, we're nearly there little guy... or girl, I hope you're just like your mother. Anyway I just pray to 'Guin that you'll think of me as a good father-"

"Of course you will, don't you worry Mumble." Seymour said, walking over to Mumble after hearing what he said.

"Yeah I know, it's just that I don't feel like I am going to be."

"Mumble, don't worry about the future, just think about what you need to do now, and I'm sure he'll grow up loving you no matter what." Seymour reassured.

"Okay then, what should we do now then, just wait here, doing nothing-" Mumble said calmly, but was cut off by a lot of screaming, coming from the entrance of Emperor Land. Mumble didn't know what it was at first, but when he looked around the corner, he saw it: a Leopard Seal, one that looked too familiar, the one who chased him after graduation day. Just when things are at their worst, a leopard seal comes and makes it worse.

Anyway, Mumble knew he had to distract the seal somehow, and just decided to call out.

"Hey you there, why don't you pick on someone you've known before?" Mumble called out. The seal almost instantly turning it's head to look at him, and began sliding toward Mumble, Mumble would have been able to outrun it, but with the egg in place he knew that he couldn't beat it, but he tried. And then he heard a loud roar, instinct made him look around to see what it was, before being hit by a tail, causing Mumble to fall onto the hard ice, before going unconscious.

Seymour watched in horror as the seal slowly moved out of Emperor Land, with Mumble and the egg on it's tail. He knew no-one could go after a seal that was faster, he just hoped that Mumble would come back.

Meanwhile, 40Km away...

As Gloria and the females were coming back, she was thinking about Mumble, and the egg, when she felt something in her heart, it was like a bad omen was foreshadowing over her. But she was soon put out of her mind by-

"Gloria, did you feel that?" Christina asked.

"Feel what?"

"You know, as if someone's in trouble." Christina answered.

"Yeah, but who could it possibly be?" Gloria asked worriedly, it was rhetorical since they knew the answer already.

"Mumble." They both said in unison, with serious tones.

Two days later, about 5Km from Emperor Land...

Mumble soon woke up to see the morning sun, being so bright he had to squint his eyes for a bit, he looked around to see where he was, where he soon realised he was in a little cave, with almost mirror like ice walls around, he looked down to see the egg just resting there between his legs, dazed to see it, Mumble was oblivious to the seal that was right in front of him.

"So..." He said, instantly making Mumble jump and look straight at him, he knew Mumble was startled by his presence, who wouldn't?

"Who are you? And why am I here, where-ever I am?" Mumble asked suspiciously.

"My name's Rojas, and I brought you here to say something, you know when I tried to chase you? Well I'd like to say I'm sorry for that, I would of said it back at your place, but they didn't want me there. You are one very special penguin." Rojas said calmly, hoping Mumble would accept his apology.

"No offence, Rojas, but I don't remember that happening. In fact, I don't know what my name is or where I came from." Okay, this made Rojas confused.

"What do you mean by that, surly you- wait a minute, you're playing with me aren't you?"

"Nope, not playing with you, I don't remember anything, I don't know what my name is, I don't know how I came to be here, and I don't know why there's an egg between my legs." Mumble said, being annoyed by the seal.

"Well, does the name Mumble sound familiar?"

"Um, no, I don't remember someone being called Mumble, although that is quite a unique and funny name."

"Well, I don't know how I can help you, I may be able to get some help with your friends." Rojas said to himself, with Mumble hearing it.

"I have friends?" Mumble asked, wondering on the thought.

"Yes, you have loads of friends Mumble." Rojas said, before realising what he just said.

"Wait, my name's Mumble? Who gave me that name?" Mumble asked, Rojas sighed.

"You father, duh." Rojas said sarcastically.

"Well then, who gave you the name Rojas then." Mumble asked again.

"My father, Erik, wow I guess you really don't know then, is there anything you do remember?" Rojas asked, he could see Mumble thinking hard, looking for anything that happened before the events that had just taken place.

"Yeah, I do remember hitting my head pretty hard, does that help by any chance?" Mumble asked, but he soon saw the Look on Rojas' face so into deep concern.

"Stay here Mumble, I'm going to get your friends." Rojas said, before leaving Mumble to think about what just happened.

**Well, this is fun, right? Hint: I'm being sarcastic, anyway, the name Rojas actually comes from the film, so I'd just wanted to shed light on that. I hope you've enjoyed that, and as always, I read you soon.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Rojas' Mistake**


	16. Rojas' Mistake

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. Only 4 days until Christmas! I can't wait for it, anyway there isn't much to say so I'm going to leave you with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Rojas's Mistake**

Back at Emperor Land, the Amigos had just arrived, with concern on almost all of their faces. They searched through Emperor Land, but couldn't find him.

"Where do you think tallboy is Ramon?" Raul said nervously.

"Search me." Ramon said calmly, he had no idea where Mumble was.

"Maybe Seymour can help, he is one of his friends, he must of seen what happened." Lombardo suggested, the others agreed and walked over to Seymour, who's egg had just hatched.

"Aww look at him, he's so cute." They all said as they met the new born.

"Hey there amigos, you must be Mumble's friends, say, what are you doing here?" Seymour asked, obviously showing the same level of concern as the amigos.

"We just came over to see Mumble and his chick, but we couldn't find him anywhere, so we decided to come over to you to ask if you seen him, have you?" Seymour's smile soon faded at those words.

"Well the last time I saw him, he was unconscious and being moved out of Emperor Land by- THAT!" Seymour shouted the last part, pointing his flipper at the leopard seal, who saw Seymour and the amigos. As Rojas came toward them, they slowly backed away, even the chick huddled itself down to the smallest it could get. The seal was just a metre from them when he stopped.

"Well well well, if it isn't the amigos who insulted me for no reason-"

"Actually we made fun of you because you couldn't catch up to one penguin." Ramon stated with a smug smile, with Rojas being easily annoyed.

"Anyway, I need you help with Mumble, he-"

"So it was you who took Mumble away, why did you do it?" Seymour said, almost furious at Rojas.

"Look, I wanted to apologise to him for trying to eat him, but you lot wanted me away from you lot, I had no choice. Now, I need your help, he- he's sort of lost his memory or something. I don't know how, but it would be great if you could help."

"So if we help, then you won't eat us?" Raul asked.

"I'll try not to at least."

"Okay, you win, but if you're playing games with us then-" Ramon tried to finish his sentence, but was soon interrupted by Gloria, apparently the females had come early.

"Hey Seymour, hi amigos, um, do you know where Mumble is? I haven't seen him around here."

"Ask him." The amigos and Seymour said at the same time with great amount of seriousness, Gloria turned to see Rojas and immediately jumped at his sight.

"I'm not going to bite you, okay, anyway..." (one explanation later) "..so I need you to-"

"What's this about Mumble being kidnapped and loosing his memory?" Christina asked, now joining the newly formed party.

"I never catch a break, do I? Okay..." (One explanation later) "... So have you all got it?" Rojas asked, completely annoyed by having to ask it three times over.

"I think we do, who going then?" Gloria asked.

"We'll go." The amigos said, well at least most of them, with Rinaldo turning away upon hearing.

"I'll go." Christina and Gloria said at the same time. That settled it, they were going to try and help Mumble. Speaking of which:

Meanwhile, about 5Km from Emperor Land...

Mumble had been waiting a couple of hours for Rojas to come back, hopefully with Mumble's so called friends, he was soon bored just standing there, looking at the egg that he was staring at, when all of a sudden, a small crack opens up at the top, surprising Mumble so much that he almost fell, the egg had now started to wobble, and then a little beak came out. Slowly, but surely, the little chick managed to get itself out of the egg, before staring at Mumble.

"Who are you?" The little chick said softly, it was definitely masculine sounding, and that was when Mumble saw the blue eyes, they looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he'd last seen them before.

"Well, my friends call me Mumble, but you can just call me pa."

"You're my daddy?" The chick asked, who looked puzzled.

"Yes, yes I am, I guess." Mumble said softly, almost mimicking the chick's voice.

Meanwhile, only 1Km from where Mumble was...

"So then Rojas, this is quite the mistake you've made. You try to say sorry to Mumble but what came out was Mumble loosing his Memory." Gloria said, slightly annoyed by Rojas but tried at least to keep it calm.

"Hey, that's not the worst mistake I made. It was a long time ago, when I was the hight of you lot...

_Flashback..._

I was with my parents and my brother, who were very caring for me when I as growing up, but one day, that all changed.

We were near the edge of a large and dangerous cliff, my brother was sort of a dare devil so he went as close to the edge as possible without my parents knowing, but, he got too close and I went to get him, but my parents looked back and stopped me. I objected and tried to get him up, with my parents now worried they went to help, but before they did, my brother let go and fell off. My parents thought I pushed him off, so me and them slowly distanced.

_Flashforward..._

"Rojas, that's not a mistake, it wasn't your mistake, it was your parents, they told you off for trying to save him, and then they hurt you more when they thought you pushed him off, it wasn't your fault, you've got to stop thinking it was all you." Christina said, not wanting to say anything else since they were close.

Meanwhile...

"If you're my father, and your name's Mumble- I mean pa, then what is my name?" The little chick asked, Mumble thought for a long time, before answering.

"I got it, you'll be called Erik." Mumble said, feeling ecstatic about how he and Erik could have a great time together. But their new enjoyment was soon interrupted by-

"Here he is, Mumble are you hurt? What happened? Did Rojas hurt you?-"

"Hey, I did not." Rojas objected.

"So, do you remember us Mumble?" Gloria asked, Mumble glanced at each one of the new faces.

"You look very familiar, but I can't remember who you are." Mumble said, in a calm tone.

"Who are you guys?" Erik asked, they all sighed.

"I'm Gloria, you mother, here's Christina, mine and Mumble's best friend, here's the amigos, they'll tell you more later, and here's Rojas, the seal who made this problem happen." Gloria said.

"You're-"

"Your mother, yes I am."

"You names are very similar, but I still can't remember."

"I know, maybe we could go back to Emperor Land and have a party, with dancing and singing. It''' be fun and it may help Mumble remember." Gloria suggested, everyone agreed, but Mumble and Erik had confused faces.

"I'm sorry, but what is singing and dancing?" Mumble asked.

"Looks like we're gonna need more help than we thought, alright Mumble and Erik, we're going home" Gloria said,

* * *

**Okay, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and as always, I'll read you soon.**

**Next Chapter – Care Or Don't Erik**


	17. Care Or Don't Erik

**Welcome to another chapter of DT, again there's not much for me to say here, so I'll leave it to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Care Or Don't Erik**

With Mumble and the gang walking back to Emperor Land, both Mumble and Erik had one question, but Erik said it first.

"Ma, what is singing?" Erik asked.

"Well son, singing is one of the key aspects of life, we sing to entertain, but there is a unique song within all of us that will help us in our later lives, we call those heartsongs."

"Do I have a heartsong?"

"Why of course, we all have one, you just got to find it." Gloria reassured,

"Well, what happens if you can't sing?" Erik asked as they were going through the entrance of Emperor Land

"Well, it used to be that if you couldn't sing, then your not penguin, but-" Gloria was soon interrupted by others asking questions, it looked as if Seymour told everyone about what happened. So she calmed everyone down and spoke.

"Okay everyone, I think you all know about... yeah, so we've decided to sing and dance our introductory song to Mumble and see if he remembers, all right everyone, in positions."

"_5...4...5,4,3,2  
Penguins of the world unite,  
Strength in numbers, we can get it right,  
One time!  
(We are a part of the rhythm nation)_

With Music by my side,  
To break the other line,  
Let's work together to improve our way of life, (penguins of the world)  
This is the test,  
No struggle, no progress,  
Lend a feather,  
Help a brother do his best,  
Let's dance, let's shout, shake your body down to the ground

_Let's dance, let's shout, shake your body down to the ground..._

Mumble started to dance, and soon got used to it, finding that he felt comfortable by it.

"Hey Gloria, looks like I'm a great dancer."

"Yeah, you would be, since you were the one who found it."

Meanwhile, Erik was looking to see if there was anyone like him, when all of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, watch it the- Oh, you must be Mumble's son." She said with an obviously feminine voice.

"Wait, how did you know that? We've never even met?" Erik asked, confused at what she said.

"Well, you do have the unique blue eyes that Mumble has, so I determined that you were his son, I'm Boadicea but others call me Bo, nice to meet you." Bo said with a soft tone.

"I'm Erik, nice to meet you too Bo."

"Who's this then Bo?" A new chick said with a masculine voice, as he walked toward the group.

"This is Erik, he's Mumble's son, so be nice to him." Bo said sternly

"Okay, so what brings you here Erik?"

"Well, I-I was just looking to see if there were others like me."

"Well, we'd be delighted to be your friends." Both Atticus and Bo said in unison before an awkward silence came around the group.

"Well, I do feel bad for what happened to Mumble, after all, he doesn't know anything about what he's done." Bo said with a sad tone, making Erik confused.

"What do you mean 'what he's done'? It's not like he's done anything extraordinary, right?" Erik asked, Bo and Atticus glanced at each other.

"Well, he's done many things that we still can't believe, for instance-" Bo was interrupted by A loud screech, which echoed through out the land, making Erik, Bo and Atticus confused until-

"Mumble!" Everyone shouted, it was then that Erik felt like he needed to tell his father something, with barely any knowledge about him, he went up to his father.

"Hey there dad."

"Oh, hello there Erik, is there anything you need son?" Mumble asked

"Yeah, it's just that, I think I know who you are."

"Go on then." Mumble said, hoping to hear something great.

"Well, from what I know, you are a songless mutant that shouldn't be alive!" Erik shouted causing everyone to stop dancing and singing, bringing a deafening silence.

"What do you mean Erik?" Mumble asked, obviously hurt by what he said. Erik ignored the comment.

"What I also don't get is how you and Ma ever became a couple. I mean a songless freak and a singing queen, I don't think that can mix, for I know, you should just walk away from here, and_die_." Erik shouted, still not noticing the fact that everyone was looking at him. And, with all of his energy, Erik jumped up to be level with Mumble, and smacked him, causing Mumble to loose balance and fall onto the hard ice.

"Anything else you want to say?" Mumble said as he got up.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be a father, and you shouldn't be with Ma." Erik said angrily, just as Gloria stormed over to Erik.

"Erik! Why did you-" Gloria said, but was interrupted by Mumble

"Gloria, don't punish him. He's told the truth." Mumble said with a depressed tone.

"Wait, you've got your memory, don't you?" Mumble nodded. "Well, it's not the truth Mumble-"

"Yes it is." Mumble said, before getting a heart-shaped ice carving, with the names 'Mumble' and 'Erik on it, before he threw it higher than last time, before falling back down and smashing into pieces.

"_Every time I try to help_

_Respect I get none_

_I try to ignore but_

_Kindness is my only defence_

_My days here are not welcomed_

_You have taken me off my feet_

_So now I have no choice but to_

_Open my mind and_

_Never come back_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_From here I go back_

_Or find the new_

_Right before you get me again_

_Broken hearts is what you've caused_

_Regret fills my mind and soul_

_Erik I finally know what I am_

_And you were right about me_

_Kindness I tried but_

_It only just made things worse_

_Never is it getting better_

_Gloria I hope you know_

_And now I can see what_

_Promises do when they break_

_Regret chills me down_

_Or it just breaks me_

_My heart no longer has room_

_In time you'll see_

_Such a shame you can't right now_

_Erik I'm sorry_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_From here I go back_

_Or find the new_

_Right before you get me again_

_Have my courage to guide you for_

_Understanding what fate can do_

_Right when it gets tough_

_Time for me to go now but I'm still here_

_In my mind you're forgiving me_

_Now but my heart tells me otherwise_

_Gloria could never beat you at hurting me_

_You're my fate and guidance_

_Of the truth of myself_

_Understanding I have and it feels_

_Right to feel so wrong_

_Finally I've found my truth_

_Erik I hope you have a good life_

_Erik I feel like you'll be good_

_Luck is what you and me need from now_

_I've had enough of waiting forever_

_Never am I coming back_

_Gloria take care of our_

_Son now for he's got a lot to learn_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore"_

"Oh, and Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Sing a sad song please." Mumble said, before Cristina sang.

**Sad Song - Christina Perri**

"_Today I'm Gonna write a sad song,  
I'm gonna make it really long  
So that everyone can see,  
That I'm very unhappy.  
_

_I wish I wasn't always wrong  
I wish it wasn't always my fault  
But the finger that you're pointing  
Has knocked me on my knees  
And all you need to know is  
_

_I'm so sorry it's not like me,  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow  
_

_I wonder what my mom and dad would say,  
If I told them that I cry each day.  
But it's hard enough to live so far away.  
_

_I wish I wasn't always cold  
I wish I wasn't always alone  
When the party is over,  
How will I get home?  
And all you need to know is  
_

_I'm so sorry it's not like me,  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow  
_

_If all the rules were made to bend  
And you swore you were my friend  
Now I have to start all over again  
_

_Cause no one's going to take your place  
And I'm scared I'll never save  
All the pieces of a love we made  
_

_And I'm so sorry, it's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that I can slip and fall  
And you won't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow  
_

_And I'm so sorry  
It's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow."_

And slowly, but surely, Mumble walked away from Emperor Land.

* * *

**Well, that's just great (sarcastic!), I hope you've enjoyed and as always, read you soon.**

**Next Chapter – C.O.D.E in a Song**

**I̡͠T̵'S̵̨ ͏M̵E͝**


	18. CODE in a Song

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of DT. Again, not much to talk about, so I'll give you the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: C.O.D.E in a Song**

After Mumble was out of sight from Emperor Land, everyone slowly turned to Erik, who was easily startled by this.

"What? Anything wrong?" Erik asked.

"You!" Everyone shouted, nearly making Erik fall over.

"Guys! Stop. It's not his fault, since he doesn't know yet." A familiar voice from behind said, Erik turned to see Bo walking toward him.

"What do you mean 'doesn't know yet?" Erik asked, Bo just sighed.

"Well, I was going to tell you, before I got interrupted, that Mumble had done something incredible that none of us would have done, and without him, we wouldn't be here." Bo explained, although Erik was still confused.

"Can you explain it fully please? I'm still a bit confused." Erik asked.

One explanation later (you could just read chapters 1-14)...

"And that's why he's important Erik" Gloria finalised. Just as she finished, a feather came out of one of the shards of ice, it floated softly in the air like a leaf, before Erik caught it.

"So basically, you just demolished a hero from us Erik." Bo said afterwards.

"Wait, I just got what Mumble sang." Gloria said, surprised that she didn't notice before. "Here, just so that you can see it:"

"_**E**very time I try to help_

_**R**espect I get none_

_**I** try to ignore but_

_**K**indness is my only defence_

_**M**y days here are not welcomed_

_**Y**ou have taken me off my feet_

_**S**o now I have no choice but to_

_**O**pen my mind and_

_**N**ever come back_

_**I** was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_**F**rom here I go back_

_**O**r find the new_

_**R**ight before you get me again_

_**B**roken hearts is what you've caused_

_**R**egret fills my mind and soul_

_**E**rik I finally know what I am_

_**A**nd you were right about me_

_**K**indness I tried but_

_**I**t only just made things worse_

_**N**ever is it getting better_

_**G**loria I hope you know_

_**A**nd now I can see what_

_**P**romises do when they break_

_**R**egret chills me down_

_**O**r it just breaks me_

_**M**y heart no longer has room_

_**I**n time you'll see_

_**C**an you forgive I think not_

_**E**rik I'm sorry_

_**I **was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_**F**rom here I go back_

_**O**r find the new_

_**R**ight before you get me again_

_**H**ave my courage to guide you for_

_**U**nderstanding what fate can do_

_**R**ight when it gets tough_

_**T**ime for me to go now but I'm still here_

_**I**n my mind you're forgiving me_

_**N**ow but my heart tells me otherwise_

_**G**loria could never beat you at hurting me_

_**Y**ou're my fate and guidance_

_**O**f the truth of myself_

_**U**nderstanding I have and it feels_

_**R**ight to feel so wrong_

_**F**inally I've found my truth_

_**E**rik I hope you have a good life_

_**E**rik I feel like you'll be good_

_**L**uck is what you and me need from now_

_**I**'ve had enough of waiting forever_

_**N**ever am I coming back_

_**G**loria take care of our_

_**S**on now for he's got a lot to learn_

_**I** was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_**I **was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore"_

"Erik my son, I am sorry for breaking a promise, I am sorry for hurting your feelings, I am sorry, I am sorry." Gloria summed up, before Erik spoke.

"Okay, let's say that you're telling the truth about Pa being a hero of some kind, where do you think he went?" Erik asked.

"Well, Adélie Land could be a star-" Gloria was then interrupted by Ramon.

"No, we moved from the old Adélie Land, and just in time too, since it's now a wreck. I suggest that we go to Nueva Adélie, me and tallboy talked about it, maybe he went there." Ramon suggested, the others agreed that they needed to go to Nueva Adélie, in hopes that Mumble would be there.

* * *

**Under 1000 words? Really? Well, I hope you enjoyed this surprisingly short chapter, and as always, read you soon.**

**T**


	19. Small Talk

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter of DT, the chapter's title may give something away and is actually a pun, you'll see why.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Small Talk**

About 5Km from Emperor Land...

While Gloria, The amigos, Bo, Atticus and Erik were travelling to Nueva Adélie, Mumble was thinking about what Erik had said to him, and felt that Erik was right about it. And also, Mumble was going in a completely different direction, toward the old Adélie Land in hopes that Erik and the others wouldn't find him. Mumble soon got bored just walking and thought up a song in his head:

**Me And my Broken Heart - Rixton**

"_All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
_

_Yeah...  
_

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart and then some  
How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)  
I try to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay, oh why,  
Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_  
_When I said_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_  
_You pick me up and play me_  
_How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh)_  
_One time tell me you need me tonight_  
_To make it easy, you lie_  
_And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_  
_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_Whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_Me and my broken_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(Me and my broken, broken heart)_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_How do we call this?_

_It's just me_  
_It's just me_  
_It's just me_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart"_

Just as he finished the song, he made it to the old Adélie Land, and it was just like Ramon said it was, it was a real wreck. It looked as though an iceberg hit the place and crumpled it up, there were jagged spikes, deep caverns, and the safest route was along a weak bridge.

Meanwhile, About 10m from the coast of the old Adélie Land...

Amongst a volume of tiny Krill, one named Will had hopes of becoming more than just a small speck with little significance.

"But Will, it's so dangerous out there with all kinds of creatures ready to eat us." Another krill, named Bill protested in hopes that Will would stay, but to no avail.

"Sorry Bill, but I'm going whether you like it or not." Will shot back, before swimming slowly away from the heard, with Bill soon following. Eventually (lets say, 10 minutes), they reached the nearest shore in hopes of finding at least something that had significance, before finding something that stood out, a very odd looking penguin.

Meanwhile, about 3m from Bill and Will...

Mumble soon reached the shore of the wrecked place, and with nothing to do, decided to talk to himself (or at least he thinks that).

"I guess... Erik was right, I am just a worthless penguin, what should I do now? Just stand here until something finds me?" Mumble said depressively, before he heard a faint nose. "Hello, is... anyone there?" Mumble asked.

Meanwhile, about 2m from Mumble...

Bill and Will looked at the penguin, it looked very depressed, with was backed up when he was talking to himself, prompting Will to talk (well, shout.)

"Um, hello there... penguin, why are you sad?" Will said, mentally face-palming as they got no response from the penguin.

"Is this really necessary" Bill asked "Yes it is, I'm just curious." Will answered, before shouting again. "Hello? Can you hear us there?" This time the penguin shot up and looked around. "Hello? Is... anyone there?" He asked, prompting Will to say "Hello there, um, are you okay there." as they ran up to the penguin. "Down here penguin." This time the penguin looked down to see them, before reaching out his flipper so that Bill and Will could climb on. "Can you not bother me right now, I'm kinda in a depressed mood." "But why?" "(Sigh) Well, my son doesn't love me because of my differences, and he's right when he said that I should go away form the others."

"(Gasp) A son can't do that, why did he say that?" "Well, he doesn't know much about how I saved the penguin nation from starvation, and my life has been hard, so..." "You shouldn't be like this you know, you should be more uplifting and tell your son hoe you feel..." Will said, before noticing the penguin's eyes "...Who are you anyway?" "My name's Mumble, what's yours?" "My name's Will, and here's Bill. Say, we know you, you're that penguin that brought back the fish. It's been nice talking with you, we'll see you later I hope." Will said, before Mumble brought them back to the ground and walked away.

* * *

**Get it, _small_ talk, well I hope you enjoyed, because the next chapter really sets the difference.**

**Next chapter – Cruise control**

**H**


	20. Cruise Control

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT, this chapter features something different from the movie. Another thing to note is that this is halfway of the expected total number of chapters, so I'll let you read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Cruise control**

After a few hours, Gloria, The amigos, Bo, Atticus and Erik arrived at Nueva Adélie, and it was surprisingly crowded, but with no sign of Mumble. When suddenly, a (supposedly) flying penguin flew from the rest and hovered over everyone before diving back down and landing on the ground, at that point everyone in Nueva Adélie cheered. **I'm just going to skip the song, because why not? **After Sven finished his song. Ramon was sceptical about the whole thing, but was soon 'corrected' when he used Sven's motto to find his love.

And both the song, the way Ramon (finally) got his love and the fact that Sven could fly made Erik believe in him, a bit too much. But he was snapped out of his train of thought by Gloria. "Well, it seems like Mumble isn't here, we need to go Erik." "But ma, can't we stay for a bit longer?" Erik complained. "Erik, I think it's best to do what your mother says." Lovelace said as he came into the conversation. "Who's this Mumbly you speak of?" Sven asked as he also came into the conversation.

"Oh great, let's start this story from the top, it all started with..." Gloria soon told the story of Mumble (read chapters 1-18). After she told them about it, Sven just simply said "I think it's best to do what your mother says Earik" "(Sigh) okay, but only for you Sven" Erik said, defeated as they walked away, leaving Ramon with his new love. "Bye Sven" Atticus, Bo and Erik said cheerfully as they walked away. And as they were walking away, Gloria started singing, and although she didn't realise it, she and Mumble were singing the same song miles apart.

**Pompeii - Bastille**

"(Mumble)_ I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show  
_

_And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above  
_

_But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
_

(Gloria)_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us  
_

_And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above  
_

_But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

(Mumble and Gloria)_ Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
_

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)  
_

_But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

"Wow, that was beautiful Gloria, where did you get that from?" Erik asked, to which Gloria replied "From Mumble, he's good at thinking up songs." To which Erik snorted, annoying Gloria. "Well, the only other place he could of gone would be the forbidden shore, but that's too far, maybe he went ba-" Bo suggested before a loud rumbling could be heard, followed by distant screeching, before silence.

"We should pick up the pace" Atticus said as they did so. Eventually they got to Emperor Land, or so it seemed, since it was foggy. It was so foggy that it was hard for them to see their own flippers, but gradually the fog started to dissipate. "Hey, the ground is much colder than before... and harder" Bo said, before Erik jumped onto the surface, releasing an echo form beneath, what ever they were on, it was hollow.

It was confusing, until Gloria turned to the right, only to hit a wall. "Ah, what the? I guess we'll just have to keep moving forward." She said as she and the others were now heading forward, by now the fog had a viewing range of ten meters, and it was showing unnatural objects, that is, before they looked behind to see a massive structure as the sun started to poke through the blanket, which became effective as the fog quickly vanished. "Oh my goodness!" Bo shouted, looking forward this time. The others turned to find Emperor Land below.

"Is everyone alright?" Gloria shouted as she got many replies. "How on earth did this happen?" Gloria said to herself. "Where are we?" Someone said as Gloria, Bo, Atticus and Erik turned around in unison. "I believe we're on the border of Princess Martha Coast, Longitude: -10.90 Latitude: -71.76" The man revealed himself as he soon noticed the penguins.

"Well, what do we have here, a group of Emperor penguins who managed to escape." He said cheerfully, Gloria was about to greet him when she took not of what Mumble said before. So she decided to tap in a weird pattern. "Hello there, my name's Gloria, here's Erik, Atticus and Bo"

The man took note of the pattern on a piece of paper, before replying "It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about what happened, a... storm made the engines shut down and we were forced by the wind to crash here out of all places. What do you call this place?" "Emperor Land." Gloria answered. "You know, there's someone here who made history here, what was his name again?" "Mumble" "Right, he's a great penguin you know. Right, better get started on getting this out of the way for you lot, you don't want to stave, do you?" It was then the Gloria knew what the situation was.

A boat had crashed into Emperor Land, and it's stuck.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are really annoying I know, but I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later.**

**Next Chapter – Two Helping Hands**

**R**


	21. Two Helping Hands

**Well hello everyone. Welcome to another chapter of DT. I'm just going to let you read the chapter now.**

* * *

**Chapter 9+10(Couldn't resist): Two Helping Hands**

Meanwhile, Mumble was walking back, thinking what Will and Bill said, and it made him feel better, but not that much. Mumble was so into his thoughts he was oblivious until the last moment that there was a huge crevice right in front of him. Startled by the crevice, he looked around to see if there was anyway across, or around it, but the crevice just kept going until it reached the horizon. The only way to get past it was a weak bridge.

"(Sigh) Well, if it's the only way across, then I guess it won't be too bad." Mumble said to himself as he walked closer to the bridge, when a grunting noise filled the air as an Elephant seal came from nowhere.

"G'day sport." The seal greeted upon noticing Mumble, before continuing. "Where 're you heading?" "Home" Mumble answered, knowing that he didn't want to get on an Elephant seal's bad side. "Oh yeah, so am I. I think it would be best if 'ya let me through" The seal replied sternly. "D-definitely agree, since I'm too depressed to argue, and you being a seal-" "Actually I'm a beachmaster thank 'ya very much." The seal interrupted, obviously impatient.

Mumble slowly backed up until he was back where he started. "And what do 'ya mean 'too depressed'?" The seal asked, to which Mumble sighed. "Well, my son did hate me and say that I shouldn't be alive, does that help answer your question?" "Wait a minute, 'ya Mumble aren't 'ya? Well, your son shouldn't do that to 'ya, maybe if he-" Brian was stopped mid-sentence while he was at the middle of the bridge, failing to realise how weak the bridge was, it cracked down the middle before falling, along with the beachmaster, to the bottom of the crevice.

"Ah, Mumble, could you do me a favour?" "What is it?" Mumble asked, to which the beachmaster said "Take me boys home, and tell them that beachmaster Bryan will be all right?" Mumble looked up to see his two boys, who looked very scared of what just happened, before looking back down. "I had something different in mind, wait right there, I'm going to help you get back up." Mumble said as he walked to the nearest coast, finding a group of Leopard seals resting on small floating icebergs, before diving down into the water.

As he swam, he recognised one to be Rojas, and so he went to him. "Hello, Rojas?" Mumble shouted, all Rojas did was stir. Mumble went onto the iceberg. "Rojas, can you hear me? It's me, Mumble, I need you to help me." Mumble whispered, this time Rojas grunted. "Rojas, I need your help, now!" Mumble shouted the last word, causing Rojas to wake up and, upon noticing a penguin very close, lunged at Mumble, the latter just managing to avoid being killed by him.

"Rojas, don't do this again, it's me, remember?" Mumble asked, making Rojas stop.

"Mumble, is it really you? I wanted to say-"

"No, it's okay, you didn't mean to do that, and I accept your apology, but I need to ask you something."

"Go on..."

"Can you pretend to chase me until I head to a weak part of the glacier, then you'll break into it, I'll explain later." "Okay, lets do this." Rojas said, before chasing Mumble under the glacier, and it was there that Mumble saw Bryan, the ice was so thin he could see him, but it looked to strong for Mumble to bash through it. Mumble went over to the thin wall and Rojas went straight into it, smashing it like glass and allowing the water to lift Bryan from the crevice. And upon noticing Bryan, Rojas quickly swam away before he noticed.

Slowly, but surely, Mumble and Bryan made it to the top. Bryan greeted his boys again before turning back to Mumble. "Thanks Mumble, your son would be proud of 'ya if he knew all about you, 'ya shouldn't be so down on 'ya self. And because of your bravery, I owe 'ya one." "Cheers Bryan-" "No, I mean it. Anywhere, anytime, just let me know. Okay?" "Okay." Mumble said, before he and Bryan went in opposite directions.

Meanwhile at Emperor Land, Bo had offered to get the Adélies to come to Emperor Land and help, while Erik, Atticus and Gloria went to get some fish. Upon coming back, the light was fading away. Erik was having a hard time pushing a big fish up a small hill, so he decided to use his weight to slide it downhill. It worked, with one problem, it was going too fast and Erik couldn't get off of it.

Gloria soon realised what Erik was doing and went after him. Not before Erik and the fish went up a steep hill, causing Erik to jump into the air. As he fell he was caught on by Gloria as the fish went over the cliff. "Erik, why did you do that!" Gloria shouted, now mad at Erik, but Erik wasn't listening. "Did you see that ma? Did you see that? I was actually flying!" "Erik, we're penguins, we can't fly!" "But Sven is a penguin." "I don't care what Sven is, but we are Emperor penguins and-" "But if everyone could fly, then they could get outta there."

"But Erik, we can't, we need to find help, fast." Gloria said, before slightly walking away. Erik took what Gloria said to the wrong way, Atticus soon noticed and tried to calm him down, but to no avail. "Gloria, maybe you should, go get some fish, you know?" Christina said as she noticed what was going on. Gloria nodded and walked away. Meanwhile, Mumble had just arrived to the newly crashed ship, and was worried. "Out of all the places it could have gone to." Mumble said as he walked along the side of the ship before hearing an argument, upon realising who it was, he stopped and listened, before walking toward the front, but not before bumping into Gloria.

"Mumble? Mumble! I've missed you, where have you been?" "Well, I knew you would go to Nueva Adélie, so I went to the old Adélie Land, now, can I talk to Erik?" "Well, he's a bit out of focus." "Then I'll go clear his mind." Mumble said, before walking to Erik, who was currently talking to Christina and Atticus who were trying to calm him down together, but to no avail. That is, until they heard some tapping, coming from Mumble, who was dancing. Gloria soon came out, and upon realising what beat it was, was about to sing when Mumble beat her to it.

**Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade**

"(Mumble)_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_(Mumble and Gloria)I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_ Upon finishing, the whole population cheered.

"Who are you?" Mumble and Gloria turned to see the man, who was waiting for Mumble to answer, Mumble tapped in the strange code. And when he finished, the man sighed. "So that's who you are, I thought I recognised you, my two sons inside were talking about you when they realised where we crashed, but I never got to see you personally."

"Come on in, they would be so glad to meet you." the man said as he and Mumble went inside. To meet the two boys. And upon meeting them, he felt a sense of nostalgia. "Wow, it's really you, remember us. It's me." One of them said, making Mumble think back to the last time he heard someone say that.

_Flashback_

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but tonight is the last day that these penguins will be here, we're moving half of them to Antarctica, we'll hopefully be able to have contact with them when they get to their home."

"Mumble, we're actually going to your home." Christina said joyfully.

"Yeah, and I'm going to regret every bit of it." Mumble said sadly, just before the Manager spoke.

"And penguins, if I ever meet you again, I'll just say_ 'It's me'_, got it?" He asked, the Emperors nodded, before going back to their daily routine.

_Flash-forward_

"Well, It's us, remember." The other kid said, before getting out an exact model of Mumble himself. "So it was you two who won?"Mumble said (in Morse code of course). "Why yes, our dad taught us about Morse code, so it was all easy peasy. I'm John, my brother next to me is Patrick, it's an honer to meet you Mumble." John greeted. Before shaking hands/flippers with Mumble. "So tell us, how did you come to be?" Patrick asked, to which Mumble told his entire life (do you seriously need me to tell you which chapters to read?) in Morse code.

When he finally finished, John and Patrick read what they wrote, and when they finished, they replied "Well, you must have had a hard life-" "Mumble, I think it's time to come outside now" Gloria shouted from outside, to which Mumble told John and Patrick that he had to go out now. "Really? Oh well, it's been great to meet you Mumble, maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, that sounds great, bye John and Patrick." Mumble said in Morse as he left the ship to see how Emperor Land was doing.

* * *

**I think that raps up this chapter, did you guys noticed something about John and Patrick, I'll give you a clue, it's something to do with a friend of mine, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Desperate Measures**

**E**


	22. Desperate Measures

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. I'll leave you with the chapter.**

**Chapter 22: Desperate Measures**

Morning soon came by, and it was greeted with a swarm of skuas. No seriously, like, a thousand of them. Anyway, the skuas came over the ship and scattered around the land, terrorising everyone down below. Mumble and Gloria even had to get Erik and Atticus inside. "What seems to be the problem?" the man called out as he walked toward them "We have skuas, lots of them, is there any way you could scare them?" Mumble asked in Morse, to which the man walked upstairs, just as John and Patrick came to see them.

"Morning Mumble, any ideas on how to get them out?" "Not yet, first we need pest control, and fast." Mumble tapped out as they got outside to see what the skuas were doing, it was just getting worse as they kept coming. "I've never seen so many" Both John and Patrick said in unison. When all of a sudden the horn of the ship bellowed out across Emperor Land, scaring all of the skuas. But not for long as they soon came back.

The more the horn sounded, the less skuas flew away, until the horn became absolutely useless. The situation became worse as the skuas noticed Mumble and the others on the ship. It seemed like it wouldn't be stopped, until Bo called out, followed by all the Adélies from Nueva Adélie, with Sven flying above them. Eventually they formed a line in which tons of fish rained down for the Emperors to eat.

"Hello Mumbley" Sven called as he came down to Mumble's eve level. "Look, I like you and all but-" "Don't worry, I didn't mean for Earik to get so caught up with me." "Yeah, well, if I was his age, I'd probably do the same thing." "Is there anything we could do to help you guys?" John and Patrick soon noticed the 'penguin' "And how did a puffin get here?" Patrick asked, with Mumble giving a shocked glare at Sven "I'm a puffin penguin okay? They don't mean the puffin bird." Sven reassured, but Mumble wasn't born yesterday, and so he knew he was trying to cover up.

"Can you carve a path for them to get up?" Mumble tapped with concern. "I think we can, we just need to find some soft ice on one of the sides and we should be golden." John said as the two walked back inside. After a few minutes they came back out with a pickaxe and a chainsaw "Does you father really let you use one of those?"Mumble asked in Morse "Um, we know all the safety features, so all we need to do now is to abseil down the cliff and start." They soon left and found a soft spot to start, abseiling down the cliff and using their tools, they were very efficient at carving the cliff.

That is, until the blizzard came over.

It howled through the land and covered the ship in snow, with John and Patrick climbing back up and going inside, Mumble soon followed. "Why are you guys going in here?" "Look Mumble, we can't endure the cold like you can, we're going to have to wait until the storm stops." "Well, good luck once it does." Mumble tapped as he left the ship, going back outside to join the others as the storm blew over and over. When it finally stopped, the ship was covered so much the front entrance to the inside was blocked, and the cliff was as if John and Patrick didn't carve it.

Sven came to see how the sea was, only to tell that it was frozen over. With no way to get food, the Adeliés started to leave, but was stopped when someone tried to slide down the peak to get to the top, but with no hope as he fell to the ground short of the top. Others tried, but still the only results was them falling to the ground, with Seymour being the closest to the top. Sven was soon forced to admit (by Mumble of course) that he was actually a puffin bird.

With no sign of hope, Mumble got an idea, he started to tap, and after a while everyone did the same thing, it even managed to get the snow out of the front entrance. "What the?" the man said as he saw what was happening. "Oh I see, they're dancing so the snow will fall down to the bottom, enough of it and they'll get ou- what the?" John said, but was startled mid-sentence by the ship, it was actually moving up and down. That is, until the bow started to give way.

With some Adeliés, Erik and Lovelace being on the segment, the Adélies landed onto the soft part of the ground, where as Erik caught onto a piece of Lovelace's jumper. Now dangling in mid-air, Mumble stopped them falling, at the cost of injuring himself, the Amigos soon noticed and pulled Erik back up just as Lovelace fell to the ground. "It's okay, I got you." Mumble reassured Erik, who was just recovering from the falling.

When Mumble tried to dance again, he soon found out that he injured his foot trying to save Erik. Erik and the Adeliés soon noticed it as well, Sven came up to ask if he could coach the Adeliés while Mumble and Erik went to get help. To which Mumble nodded in approval as they walked away. "What happened?" John and Patrick asked as they met Mumble and Erik "I got injured saving Erik, we're on our way to get help." Mumble tapped as they walked away to find Bryan. But there was something that Erik couldn't get out of his head.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next chapter – Erik's True Inspiration**

**E**


	23. Erik's True Inspiration

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of DT, it's a day early because I can't write any chapters on Sunday, so I decided to post a chapter today. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Erik's true Inspiration**

While Erik and Mumble were walking to their destination, Erik was deep in thought – with Sven no longer clouding his mind, he could see what his dad truly was, and then he soon realised what he did to his father in return. So Erik decided to see if Mumble still cared for him, by stopping all together, and with in a blink of an eye, Mumble turned to Erik with a confused look.

"Hey son, why did you stop?" Mumble asked, Erik sighed in return.

"It's just that, I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier, I can see why everyone thinks of you as a hero."

"It's all right son, you just jumped to a conclusion. And it's best not to judge a book by it's cover." Mumble said, before smiling, although Erik had one more question.

"Dad, why are you so nice to others, even if they're mean?" Mumble stopped once more, this time he turned with seriousness.

"Son, a long time ago, my father told me something that made me see others differently, he said "weak penguins revenge, Strong penguins forgive, Intelligent penguins ignore foolishness". But never regret the things you did wrong Erik, only regret the things you did for the wrong people. Now Erik, you can believe in anything you want to believe in, and I wont stop you no matter what."

"Well, if I can believe in anything, I should start with you dad." Erik said whilst smiling, Mumble quickly looked at him in shock.

"Me? Why would you believe in me?"

"Because you have dealt with many problems, no matter how bad they are, no matter how much you loose, you'll always go back to the top. And that's the dad I want to believe in." Erik said, Mumble just nodded and they went back to walking.

They soon found the last hope for survival: Elephant(Seal) Land, things were mostly calm, and I mean mostly because there was a fight going on in the very middle, one of them being Bryan. Mumble and Erik eventually made their way to Bryan and felt intimidated by all of the others, but nonetheless they needed help, so it was time to ask.

"Bryan?" Mumble asked, no reply.

"Um, Bryan?" Mumble asked again, this time a bit louder. Still no reply.

"Bryan?" Mumble asked once more, near to shouting level, this time Bryan heard him and the fight was immediately postponed.

"Oh hey, good 'ay chief."

"Bryan, I need a favour, a big one."

"For you champ, anything."

"I need you to come to Emperor Land, bring as many of your kind as you can." Mumble asked, to which Bryan was confused.

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

"To free the penguin nation. They're surrounded by walls of ice, with a ship where the entrance is." Mumble answered, things were starting to get out of control.

"I'm sorry Mumble, but things are getting out of control here too, everyone's cranky, the multitudes need me to keep the peace, maybe after winter."

"No, that's too late, way too late. We need your help now or multitudes will die."

"Oh so it's my fault now."

"No it's not, but if you could just-"

"No Mumble, I will not help at this time."

"Bu-"

"The only but here is yours, walking, _away._" Bryan said very angrily, forcing Mumble to give up.

"Come on Erik, there's nothing for us here." Mumble said quietly whilst walking away. Erik just stayed there, now angry at Bryan, but he learnt to control himself.

"Bryan, I've never been so mad at you, and this is the first time I've seen you. But, with my dad, I learnt to control myself, look away form the mistakes, and lead on to what matters, what you choose for the future. Which is why I'm going to do something right for once and help you change your mind and help us."

"And how would a small penguin like you suppose to change me mind?"

"By using a common tradition, singing and dancing." Every elephant seal within hearing distance laughed, but that would put Erik off so easily.

**Outside - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding**

"_Look at what you've done  
Stand still, falling away from me  
When it takes so long  
Fire's out, what do you want to be?_

_Now I'm holding on_  
_Myself was never enough for me_  
_Gotta be so strong_  
_There's a power in what you do_  
_Now every other day I'll be watching you_

_I'll show you what it feels like_  
_Now your on the outside_

_You did everything wrong  
Now your on the outside  
I'll show you what it feels like  
Now your on the outside  
You did everything wrong  
Now your on the outside_

Erik then turned to Mumble, who by now was shocked to hear Erik sing.

_So, you give every reason  
For me to stay close to you  
Tell me what lovers do  
How are we still breathing?  
It's never for us to choose  
I'll be the strength in you_

_Now I'm holding on (I'm holding on)_  
_Myself was never enough for me_  
_Gotta be so strong_  
_There's a power in what you do_  
_Now every other day I'll be caring you_

_I'll show you what it feels like_  
_Now he's on the outside_  
_We did everything right_  
_Now he's on the outside_  
_I'll show you what it feels like_  
_Now he's on the outside_  
_We did everything right_  
_Now he's on the outside_

And then he turned to Bryan

_I'll show you what it feels like  
Now I'm on the outside  
I'll show you what it feels like_

_I'll show you what it feels like_  
_Now I'm on the outside_  
_We did everything right_  
_Now I'm on the outside"_

"Now, will you help us, Bryan?" Erik asked, to which Bryan slowly nodded in awe.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**Next chapter - The Deal is Done**


	24. The Deal is Done

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Deal is Done**

As Mumble, Erik, Bryan and the rest of the Elephant seal population was heading toward Emperor Land, Emperor Land was not doing well.

"So when do you think they'll be back?" John asked, Leaving only Patrick to answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine, besides, they'll come back." Patrick answered, only for the ship to start rumbling again.

"I guess they're back."

"Yeah, and they brought friends too." John said as they soon saw just how many Elephant seals there were, unknown to them, the Elephant seals were singing a song, it went like this:

**Rawhide - The Blues Brothers**

"_Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'  
Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'  
Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'  
Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'  
Rawhide!_

_Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'_  
_Though the streams are swollen_  
_Keep them doggies rollin',_  
_Rawhide_

_Rain and wind and weather_  
_Hell bent for leather_  
_Wishin' my gal was by my side_

_All the things I'm missin'_  
_Good vittles, love and kissin'_  
_Are waiting at the end of my ride_

_Move 'em on_  
_(Head em' up!)_  
_Head em' up_  
_(Move 'em on!)_  
_Move 'em on_  
_(Head em' up!)_  
_Rawhide!_

_Cut 'em out_  
_(Ride 'em in!)_  
_Ride 'em in_  
_(Cut em' out!)_  
_Cut 'em out_  
_Ride 'em in,_  
_Rawhide!_

_Keep movin', movin', movin'_  
_Though they're disaprovin'_  
_Keep them doggies movin',_  
_Rawhide_

_Don't try to understand 'em_  
_Just rope, throw, and brand 'em_  
_Soon we'll be livin' high and wide_

_My heart's calculatin'_  
_My true love will be waitin'_  
_Be waitin' at the end of my ride_

_Move 'em on_  
_(Head em' up!)_  
_Head em' up_  
_(Move 'em on!)_  
_Move 'em on_  
_(Head em' up!)_  
_Rawhide!_

_Cut em' out_  
_(Ride 'em in!)_  
_Ride 'em in_  
_(Cut em' out!)_  
_Cut em' out_  
_Ride 'em in,_  
_Rawhide!_

_Yah!_

_Move 'em on_  
_(Head em' up!)_  
_Head em' up_  
_(Move 'em on!)_  
_Move 'em on_  
_(Head em' up!)_  
_Rawhide!_

_Cut em' out_  
_(Ride 'em in!)_  
_Ride 'em in_  
_(Cut em' out!)_  
_Cut em' out_  
_Ride 'em in,_  
_Rawhide!_

_Rollin' rollin',rollin'_  
_Rollin' rollin' rollin' Yah!_  
_Rollin' rollin' rollin'_  
_Rollin' rollin' rollin'_  
_Rawhiiide_

_Yah!_

_Rawhide!"_

"Okay everyone, if we can keep the pace then this won't take long, everyone get ready!" Mumble shouted, Bryan however wasn't up to this sudden task.

"Mumble, how's a bit of fancy dancing suppose to move this?"

"With enough pressure, it should break." Mumble replied before turning to Erik.

"Are you ready son?"

"I guess so. Do you think I can do it?"

"I'm completely sure you can do it Erik, now take it away!"

**Counting Stars - One Republic**

"(Erik)_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting fables  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

(Mumble)_I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find_

(Erik)_Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_  
_By doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

(Gloria)_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting fables  
We'll be counting stars  
_(Everyone)_Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting fables  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_We feel the love_  
_And we feel it burn_  
_Down this river every turn_  
_Hope is our four letter word_  
_Make that money_  
_Watch it burn_

_Old, but we're not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_We're just doing what we're told_

(Erik)_And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

(Everyone)_Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting fables  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting fables  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons we learned_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons we learned_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons we learned_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons we learned_

_Everything that kills us makes us more alive_

_Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting fables_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting fables_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons we learned_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons we learned_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons we learned_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons we learned"_

All of a sudden the bow, along with tons of snow and ice form the sides, came crashing down. Luckily no one was in range of the falling wreckage. When the dust cleared, it was very clear that there was now an exit out of Emperor Land, as the trapped penguins walked up. As everyone was now leaving, Christina greeted Mumble.

"Hey there Mumble, you three were great up there. Better go and see my son now, bye for now." Christina said as she and Seymour walked to their son Atticus. But things weren't over so easily.

"Look!" One penguin shouted as the ice around the ship started to give way. Soon every Emperor, Adélie and Elephant was off the ship, and just inn time, because no sooner did they get away the ice broke, making the ship go down slightly.

But with the ship suddenly doing down by one meter it broke the ice that was once the ground of Emperor Land, now it was just thin sea ice. More ice from the sides broke free as the ship was going forward. But then the ship suddenly hit what seemed to be solid ice, because the ship had started to sink from the back.

Just as it was, a smaller boat came out, with John, Patrick and their father on it. They waved goodbye as they sailed off into the horizon. No sooner did they leave the ship and sunk, leaving only the bow. Which somehow managed to float.

"Well, we could always stay at Nueva Adélie until Emperor Land has recovered." Mumble suggested. With that, they started travelling to Nueva Adélie.

* * *

**Well, this would be a great point to end... roll credits... shut the curtain- NO! We've got at least 16 more chapters, _at least_. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – The Fiesta**

**N**


	25. The Fiesta

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. I hope you enjoy and I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Fiesta**

As everyone was walking to Nueva Adélie, Erik, Atticus and Bo were playing. Unexpectedly, they were soon greeted by Sven, who showed guilt in his eyes.

"Hello there Earik, how are you doing?" Sven greeted with a fake smile, both Mumble and Erik saw through it.

"It's alright, how about you?"

"Well, I've come to say that I'm sorry for wh-"

"Sven, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Besides, you are always welcome to stay with us." Erik said, surprising Mumble and Sven as they had their beaks agape.

"Really? Oh thank you Earik." Sven said as he flew toward the new, temporary home for the Emperors. The night following there was a fiesta to celebrate the escape from Emperor Land, with songs and being the main show of course.

**Roar - Katy Perry**

"(Mumble)_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

(Erik)_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

(Mumble and Erik)_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..."_

* * *

**Titanium - David Guetta**

"(Christina)_You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

(Gloria)_Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

(Gloria, Erik, Mumble, Christina and Atticus)_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium"_

* * *

**Wake me up - Avicii**

"(Erik)_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

(Mumble)_I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have flippers  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans_

(Erik and Bo)_Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize_

(Gloria and Mumble)_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

(Erik and Bo)_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)"_

* * *

**Shake it Off - Taylor Swift**

"(Mumble)_I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what penguins said, mmm-mmm  
That's what penguins said, mmm-mmm_

_I go on too many dates_  
_But I can't make them stay_  
_At least that's what penguins said, mmm-mmm_  
_That's what penguins said, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising_  
_Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
_It's like I got this music_  
_In my mind_  
_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I never miss a beat_  
_I'm lightning on my feet_  
_And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_  
_That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)_  
_I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_  
_And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_  
_That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising_  
_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
_It's like I got this music_  
_In my mind_  
_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

(Gloria)_Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat._

_My Mumble brought this new penguin_  
_She's like "Oh, my Guin!" but I'm just gonna shake._  
_And to the fella over there with the hella good fur _(points at Mumble)

_Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake_

_Yeah ohhh_

(Mumble and Gloria)_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off"_

* * *

**Lovers on The Sun - Davis Guetta**

"(Ramon)_Let's light it up  
Let's light it up  
Until our hearts catch fire  
Then show the world a burning light  
That never shined so bright_

(Mumble)_We'll find a way  
We'll find a way  
To keep the cold night  
From breaking in over the walls onto the wild side  
The hunger satisfied_

(Erik)_We're burning up  
We might as well be lovers on the sun  
We might as well be lovers on the sun  
We might as well be lovers on the sun_

(Seymour)_We'll never know  
We'll never know  
What stands behind the door  
_(Christina)_But I got a feeling and it's a feeling that's worth dying for  
Just close your eyes and hold your breath because it feels right  
_(Christina and Seymour)_We'll keep it moving until we make it to the other side  
And let's enjoy the ride_

(Ramon and Carman)_We're burning up  
We might as well be lovers on the sun  
We might as well be lovers on the sun  
We might as well be lovers on the sun_

(Mumble and Gloria) _Let's light it up  
Let's light it up  
Until our hearts catch fire  
_(Erik and Bo)_Then show the world a burning light  
That never shined so bright"_

As they finished their final song for the night, everyone applauded. Eventually the next day came across, with Erik finally starting his first day at school.

"Now class, today is going to be a very special day, since Erik is now part of our class, we'll be travelling to Elephant land for a special event." Miss Viola said as Erik just came in. Everyone, especially Atticus, Erik, and Bo cheering. A few hours later, they all began to walk to Elephant land.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Next Chapter – Break down**

**I**


	26. Break Down

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. I'll just leave you with the chapter, since... I can't tell you (Spoilers)**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Break Down**

While Erik and the class were going to Elephant Land, Mumble and Gloria went back to their (new) resting place.

"I hope Erik's alright with this." Mumble said to himself, although it didn't get unnoticed.

"I think he's going to be alright Mumble. Besides, he's with Miss Viola, even Christina is part of the school since she's now assistant." Gloria reassured.

"How would you know that?" Mumble asked, being slightly louder.

"I checked, so nothing will happen along the trip, okay?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen soon." Mumble said worriedly.

"Mumble, you shouldn't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

"But, I just don't feel right." Mumble objected.

"Then go with Erik if you're worrying." Gloria advised.

"I think he's spent enough time with his father." Mumble objected again.

"You just said that- never mind."

"If I go to see Erik, then Erik will see me as more caring than you, which in turn would make you the worse penguin." Mumble explained. Gloria took this the wrong way and was offended by his comment.

"Me being the worse penguin, I think it's you who's worse right no- Oh my, I'm sorry Mu-" Gloria said, only just realising what she said.

"No! You're right."

"No I'm no-"

"Yes, you are. Maybe this isn't working out." Mumble suggested.

"Okay, what isn't working out?"

"This." Mumble said, pointing to both him and Gloria.

"Are you saying, that we shouldn't be together?" Gloria asked, holding back tears.

"Well, I don't know. Let me find a song that matches the situation."

**The Lonely - Christina Perri**

"_2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed.  
_

_I'm a ghost of a boy that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a boy that I used to know well.  
_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.  
_

_Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me 'til I fall asleep.  
_

_I'm a ghost of a boy that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a boy that I used to know well.  
_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.  
_

_Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.  
_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again."_

"You know, that doesn't help Mumble."

"Yeah, I thought it didn't fit, how about this one?"

**Human - Christina Perri**

"_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_  
_I can force a laugh_  
_I can dance and play the part_  
_If that's what you ask_  
_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I can do it_

_But I'm only penguin_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only penguin_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only penguin_

_I can turn it on_  
_Be a good machine_  
_I can hold the weight of worlds_  
_If that's what you need_  
_Be your everything_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only penguin_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only penguin_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only penguin_

_I'm only penguin_  
_I'm only penguin_  
_Just a little penguin_

_I can take so much_  
_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only penguin_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only penguin_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only penguin"_

"Okay, that kinda makes sense, bu-"

"Got it, here goes nothing."

**Impossible - Shontelle/James Arthur**

"_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
_

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
_

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them  
_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
_

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...  
_

_Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know...  
_

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them  
_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
_

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
_

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible"_

"I guess, this is goodbye then."

"Maybe, I guess only time will tell." Mumble said, before walking out of Emperor Land to find Erik.

* * *

**Okay... I hope you enjoy the story so far. And I'll see you, next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Meeting Elephant Land**

**G**


	27. Meeting Elephant Land

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. Not much to say in this authors note, so let's get too it.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Meeting Elephant Land**

While Mumble was walking to Emperor Land, Erik and the others weren't too far. In fact, they were close enough to hear Mumble singing, well, at least Erik and Christina.

"Huh? Christina, is anything going on back there?" Erik asked, Christina sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't the only one who heard.

"Um, I don't think anything is going on back at Emperor Land, we should be far away enough not to hear anything."

"But who's singing?"

"...Oh that, I thought I could hear something. I guess it's just one of my old friends."

"Well, okay. For a second I thought it was pa, but I guess it is someone else." Erik said, once again Christina sighed in relief. She had just realised Mumble's situation and thought it would be best not to tell Erik about-

"Christina, how did you meet Mumble?" Bo asked, for a moment Christina shot a confused look, until she fully understood the question.

"Well actually, Mumble met me. See, I was once far away from here, in a fairly big room with others just like me. I was there for as long as I could remember. Then Mumble came and within a couple of days we were heading here. Although I did have a crush on him I knew he truly belonged to Gloria. He couldn't really decide between me or her. That was, until we went for a song battle. Gloria being the winner of course."

"Sounds great, I wonder if you guys could do, I don't know what it's called."

"What are you saying Bo?"

"Well, I don't know what it's called, but it's where, for a couple of days, the wives swap between the males, to see what it would be like."

"So... kinda like a wife swap."

"There we are."

"Well, I'd like to see that happen." Christina said sarcastically.

**Airplanes - B.O.B ft. Haley Williams**

"(Christina)_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_  
_To go back to a place much simpler than this_  
_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_  
_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_  
_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_  
_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_  
_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_  
_And you're hopin' but them people never call you back_  
_But that's just how the story unfolds_  
_You get another hand soon after you fold_  
_And when your plans unravel in the sand_  
_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_  
_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_  
_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_  
_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_  
_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days_  
_Before this was a job, before I got paid_  
_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_  
_Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_  
_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_  
_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_  
_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_  
_Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days_  
_Before the politics that we call the rap game_  
_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_  
_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_  
_But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?_  
_So can I get a wish_  
_To end the politics_  
_And get back to the music_  
_That started this scene?_  
_So here I stand and then again I say_  
_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}_  
_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_  
_Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}_  
_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_  
_A wish, a wish right now_  
_(A wish right now)"_

After a few hours, they had reached Elephant Land. Where they eventually found Bryan, Darren and Shane.

"Hey there." Erik greeted, with everyone else in the class greeting afterwards.

"Hey there guys what brings 'ya here?" Bryan asked on seeing the class.

"We just came here to see the _special event_." Miss Viola answered.

"Oh that, well 'ya just in time, it'll be coming tomorrow evening."

"Well, what should we do now?" Erik asked.

"You could just explore, but no going near the water without supervision." Miss Viola responded.

"And maybe tonight we could share some stories." Bryan added.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**

**Next Chapter - Desolate Waves**

**H**


	28. Desolate Waves

**Hey there guys, here's another chapter of DT. Chapter 28/41 to be exact! Anyway, lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Desolate Waves**

**Battlefield by Jordan Sparks**

"_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now  
_

_Both flippers behind my back with nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
_

_Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like  
_

_Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no  
Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
(nothing)  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
_

_I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
_

_Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like  
_

_You better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your  
_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like  
_

_A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)  
a battlefield (oh) a battlefield  
_

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)  
_

_Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like  
_

_You better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your  
_

_Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
A battlefield, a battlefield..  
_

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know What we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know What we're fighting for"_

Mumble was halfway to reaching Elephant Land, when he soon realised something that he forgot.

"Oh wow, really? I've just taken a detour. Oh well, I'll just have to go along the coast." Mumble sighed, before walking toward the coast. Unfortunately, there was one problem with going along the coast.

"How did I forget this too?" Mumble said angrily, seeing the large whirlpools that were blocking the way to the other side. With no way around it, Mumble dived in to see if he could make it, eventually managing to get past the first one.

"Wait a minute." Mumble quickly dived down further, and found out that the whirlpools had no affect in the deep. After a couple of seconds, Mumble jumped out the water.

"Great, now I have to deal with this." Mumble said as he observed the thick ice, with air bubbles trapped inside. The weather was also getting stormy. While Mumble was walking along, a bolt of lightning hit the ice, causing the air bubbles to explode, and since they were connected, well, I think you guys know where I'm going with this. Soon it was a race between Mumble and the explosions, which slowly got bigger until the ice started to crack, as he is near to the other side, a massive explosion knocked him off his feet.

"Are you alright Mumble?" Christina said as Mumble woke up. Daylight was already starting to fade.

"What happened?" Erik asked, now worried.

"I'm alright, I just had a rough journey." Mumble answered whilst he got up.

"Well, what happened?"

"Actually, can I have a _private_ conversation with Christina?" Mumble asked, to which they agreed.

"Okay, what happened back at Nueva Adélie?" Christina asked, obviously knowing Mumble did something.

"Okay, let me explain..."

_One explanation from the previous chapter later..._

"And that's how I got here."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about going out with you."

"Me? Okay. One, I've got Seymour. Two, you've got Erik to worry about. Three, you only just made peace with your loved ones and you already broke it?"

"Please, just for a while until I can sort things out?"

"Wait, so it's temporary?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well in that case, as long as it's not permanent." Christina said, before walking away.

"At least that's all clear- Ahh." Mumble said, in mid sentence some images popped up in his field of view, they kept flashing from one to the other, but they eventually went away. The images were indescribable.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope you'll like the next chapters leading up to the 41st chapter, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**Next chapter – Story Telling**

**T**


	29. Story Telling

**Hey there everyone, here's another chapter of DT. I've now finished the plot at 41 chapters, but I may still have to join two chapters together. So for now there's going to be 41 chapters. Anyway, off we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Story Telling**

At Elephant Land, the sun went down and the moon came up. Everyone in the class could see each other very clearly with the moon and even the Aurora Australis shone on them.

"So, who's up first then?" Christina asked, with many of the class raising their flippers.

"Okay, how about you Bo?"

"Okay."

"There was once two penguins, they were great friends, but had very different personalities. The first one mostly used his mind to get through obstacles and challenges. The second one wanted to just cut corners or cheat his way through.

One day, they were asked to get an icicle, but it was hidden in one of the most remote areas of Antarctica. When they got to the area, they decided to have a race. First one to get the icicle wins. The first one found a mischievous puzzle, but eventually he managed to solve it by thinking outside the box. Seeing a large dome, he climbed up to the top, only for the roof to collapse.

The second one found a very high wall, with no way up he just smashed his way through, only to find another wall. After about 30 walls, he made it to the large dome, but there was no door or opening. Knowing him he bashed his way through, seeing the icicle, he made his way toward it. When all of a sudden, the first penguin came from the roof and was falling right next to it.

In the end, they had grabbed hold of the icicle at the right time."

"And the moral of that story is that brains and brawns are equals. Sometimes." Bo finished, with everyone quietly cheering.

"Alright, who's next?" Miss Viola asked.

"Well, how about Erik?" Christina suggested, with everyone agreeing.

"Okay!"

"A long time ago, someone had a question that he couldn't answer, so he went to his friend and told her, but she couldn't answer the question, they went up to their next friend and so on until nearly everyone was asking the question, but no matter what, they couldn't answer. And to this day, no one knows "What came before time?""

"Sorry if that was a bit short."

"It's alright, you're new to this." Bo reassured.

"How about you Christina?" Erik suggested.

"Well, if you really want to."

"There were once two teams of six, they were very competitive against each other almost all the time, they were soon tasked for each team to go through the maze. Except this time, they would start from the centre, and had to get out. The first team decided to split up, and each one of the first team reached an obstacle in which they needed the others.

The second team decided to stick together, they went down one passage and found a trap, in which they got the one in front away form just in time, eventually the first team came out of the maze, leaving the other team to loose."

"And that's my story."

"Can we do one please?" Darren and Shane asked as they went toward the class.

"Sure, go on then."

"Well, there is a mountain that shoots out a star once in a lifetime, it can bring good or bad luck to anyone who observes it. A long time ago, almost everyone was observing it as it shot up, releasing a star brighter than anyone had ever known. It then created a wall of snow that came racing down the side, but then the star brought hope, the star erupted in a display of lights of every colour, with the wall of snow stopped." Darren and Shane said, before Bryan came form behind.

"And also, that mountain is right next to us." Bryan said as everyone looked at the mountain, which was starting to release some clouds.

"Well, we should be ready for when it comes tomorrow." Christina said, Mumble came toward the class after hearing what they were talking about.

"Hey guys, I heard about the mountain thing, and I was just wondering, if the star does bring bad-"

"Hey, it's alright, if it does, then the wall of snow will go in that direction." Christina said as she pointed. Mumble quickly realised where she was pointing, Nueva Adélie. Mumble started to walk away, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Dad, where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Gloria."

"I don't think that's the _only_ reason." Christina said.

"Okay, I'm going to Nueva Adélie because that's where the wall of snow is heading toward."

"Can we come then?" Erik asked, Mumble sighed.

"Well, of course, but if the class wants to go, that'll be up to Miss Viola and Christina."

"Okay class, we're going back to Nueva Adélie to get the rest out of there." Miss Viola said, with the class going to Nueva Adélie, the clock was ticking before the mountain blew once more.

* * *

**Well, I think that does it for the chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Crossways**

**S**


	30. Crossways

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of DT. If you're wondering why the last chapter came late, it's because the server encountered a problem (Known as '503 Service Unavailable'). With that out of the way, I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Crossways**

Meanwhile at Nueva Adélie, Ramon had been wondering where Mumble was, since he hadn't been around. He knew one penguin who would know where he was.

"Gloria, have you seen Mumble anywhere?" Ramon asked, with Gloria sighing.

"He... Went out for a walk, you know." Gloria lied, but Ramon wasn't that dense.

"Hmm, you're lying, I think he's gone because he doesn't love you anymore."

"How-"

"I can see it on your face. I'm sure he'll come back. Anyway, I can't wait for this main event coming."

"What event?" Gloria asked.

"Wait you don't know? Well, you see that mountain over there." Ramon said before pointing to the mountain and talking about what Darren and Shane said (Read Chapter 28 for more details).

"...But don't worry, if it does go bad, the wall of snow will go that way." Ramon said, before pointing in the direction of Elephant Land. Gloria soon walked quickly to warn the others.

Meanwhile, Mumble and the class were walking along the top of a cliff, but slightly below them Gloria was walking to Elephant Land. When Mumble and the class made it back to Nueva Adélie, Mumble warned everyone that the mountain could blow their way.

"But it's set to go to Elephant Land-" Ramon was soon interrupted by the mountain rumbling, causing some snow to fall on their side, but not too much. Now following Mumble's advice, everyone from Nueva Adélie made their way to Elephant land.

Back at Elephant Land, Gloria made it in time to warn everyone, but some started to protest until the mountain rumbled, causing snow to go their way as well. With that, Gloria and everyone from Elephant Land made their way to Nueva Adélie.

Eventually the two massive groups met.

"Why did you bring the entire population with you!?" Both Mumble and Gloria shouted at each other.

"Bryan said that the mountain will blow toward Nueva Adélie."

"Ramon said that the mountain will blow toward Elephant Land." Both stopped in thought, before glancing in anger at Ramon and Bryan.

"We wanted you two back together, so we decided to do this, but we never intended the entire population of two lands to move." Ramon explained.

"What do you mean, 'back together'?" Erik asked, Ramon, Bryan, Mumble and Gloria quickly turned to see him.

"Wait, you haven't told him yet. Did you?" Mumble questioned.

"Told me what?"

"(Sigh) Me and Mumble, aren't together anymore. Mumble's gone to see Christina because she's better-" Gloria started, but got interrupted by Christina.

"In my opinion, I think you're the better one here."

"Yeah, well at least you didn't hurt his feelings throughout his childhood."

"I wasn't here when he was a child." They kept rambling, Mumble and Erik ignored them and went a bit further away.

"We actually don't know who I should go to, but you can decide, can't you son?"

"I-I... I don't know. But I think there's a song that may fit this."

**Up - Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato**

"(Mumble)_ I drew a broken heart  
Right on your window pane  
Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain  
Just breathe against the glass_

_Leave me some kind of sign_  
_I know the hurt won't pass, yeah_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

(Gloria)_ I never meant to break your heart_  
_I won't let this plane go down_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing, alright_  
_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_That's up_

(Mumble)_ You drew a question mark_  
_But you know what I want_  
_I wanna turn the clock, yeah_  
_Right back to where it was_  
_So let's build a bridge, yeah_  
_From your side to mine_  
_I'll be the one to cross over_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

(Gloria)_ I never meant to break your heart_  
_I won't let this plane go down_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing, alright_  
_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_That's up_

(Mumble)_ Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then_  
_Feel it here in my heart_  
_Put my heart in your hand_  
(Mumble and Gloria)_ Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand_  
_If you did, all you have to say is_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I'm waiting for you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I never meant to break your heart_  
_I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing, alright_  
_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_That's up"_

Mumble and Erik walked back to the group, they obviously didn't hear Gloria since Mumble walked straight past her. Meanwhile the group were deciding where to go.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.**

**Next Chapter – Determination Beats All**


	31. Determination Beats All

**Hello guys welcome to another chapter of DT, only 10 left. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Determination Beats All**

Once the mass of Emperor and Adélie penguins, plus the Elephant Seals decided where to go, which was in fact Elephant Land, they all slowly travelled back. Once they got there however, Mumble decided to bring Gloria and Christina for a little talk.

"So, I think you both know what this is about." Mumble said, Gloria and Christina glanced at each other before nodding.

"Okay, so do you think it's time to change?" Mumble asked.

"I don't think so, Gloria was your true love, not me." Christina objected.

"Yeah, but I've done more harm to him than you have." Gloria objected to Christina's objection.

"Besides, I think if Mumble feels like it's time then it's time." Gloria added.

"Well, if it's going to be a stalemate between you two then it's all up to me, and I think both of you know what my decision is. Don't you?" Mumble asked, Christina and Gloria nodding again.

"Okay then, I'm sorry Gloria. I guess things were never meant to be." Mumble added, before walking over to Christina.

"Stop dad!" Erik shouted, Christina, Mumble and Gloria quickly seeing Erik running over to them.

"I heard what you were talking about, it's just not right. Ma, right now you're acting like dad was when he was younger. Christina, I agree with you that ma is pa's true love. Pa, why are you even doing this?"

"Because me and Gloria had a fight."

"So? Even the strongest of couples can have their moments, but they forgive and come back together. So I don't really see how this makes sense." Erik explained, Mumble took what Erik said into account.

"You know what? Let's not change." Mumble said, before quickly embracing Gloria, who was taken by surprise. But nonetheless, she embraced after a couple of seconds.

"I'll still be a bit weary though." Mumble added, it wouldn't matter anyway.

**Wrapped Up – Olly Murs**

"(Mumble)_Now excuse if I sound rude  
But I love the way that you move  
And I see me all over you now  
Baby when I look in your eyes  
There's no way that I can disguise  
All these crazy thoughts in my mind now  
There's just something about you  
You got the lock  
I got the key  
You know the rest  
You know just where I wanna be  
Don't ever stop controlling me  
I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees  
_

_You got me wrapped up  
Around your finger  
I'd do anything for your love now  
And when you touch it, the feeling lingers  
Takes me up so I high I can't come down  
You got me wrapped up baby  
_

(Gloria)_ I don't ever wanna give up  
All this spell you got me under  
I see fireworks when we touch now  
There's just something about you  
Your body fits on mine like a glove  
Let them say whatever they want  
It's too late cause you're in my blood now  
You got the lock  
I got the key  
You know the rest  
You know just where I wanna be  
Don't ever stop controlling me  
I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees_

_You got me wrapped up_  
_Around your finger_  
_I'd do anything for your love now_  
_And when you touch it, the feeling lingers_  
_Takes me up so I high I can't come down_  
_Girl, You got me wrapped up_  
_You got me so, so wrapped up_  
_There's just something about you_  
_You wrapped up_  
_You got me so, so wrapped up_  
_There's just something about you_

(Mumble)_ My princess so intelligent  
Make me wanna reapply to school for the hell of it  
I'll be the student, you be the teacher  
Ms. Sophisticated, such a pleasure to meet ya  
Yeah, but here's the only issue since we met  
You kinda turned my world upside down  
And I don't really mind spiderman kissing you  
As long as you're plagnning on sticking around  
The happiest boy in the world award goes to me  
Not a chance nobody came close to 'em  
I kinda knew you was troublesome  
You got me wrapped around your finger like bubblegum  
_

_Everything that you do  
Every way that you move  
There's just something about you  
There's just something about you  
Everything that you do  
Every way that you move  
There's just something about you  
_

_Girl you got me wrapped up  
Around your finger  
I'd do anything for your love now  
And when you touch it, the feeling lingers  
Takes me up so I high I can't come down  
Girl, You got me wrapped up  
You got me so, so wrapped up  
There's just something about you  
You wrapped up  
You got me so, so wrapped up  
There's just something about you"_

"Okay, now lets go and stop that mountain." Mumble said, leaving everyone within hearing range to say "What!?"

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this story so far, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Trag (Do you really think I'm going to give you guys a spoiler?)**

**A**


	32. Tragedy

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of DT, I quickly found that some people got confused when I cut the next chapter title so you could only see the first four letters, well sorry about that. Also, 2001 VIEWS! I've never gotten that many before. Any way I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: 'Tragedy'**

After a few minutes, Christina, Erik, Gloria and Mumble reached the top of the mountain. On the top was a never before seen crater, going down for miles.

"How are we going to block this? There's no way we could fill this." Erik said in distress.

"Remember, the star doesn't always bring bad luck. We could get something amazing." Christina reassured, but Mumble knew she had some nervousness.

"Is it really worth the cost?" Mumble asked.

"I guess your right, but it would take a long time to fill this, and by the way, what are we going to fill this in with?" Christina asked.

"Snow?" Erik suggested.

"Maybe, but it could melt down there." Gloria answered.

"Then we have no choice to wait it out."

"Okay then, lets go back down." Mumble said, it took less time to get down than it did to get up. Once they got down to the bottom however, the mountain started rumbling. This time it caused a large crack to start opening across the middle of Elephant Land, it didn't go all the way through, but once it ended, there was almost complete panic.

After about an hour, everyone had calmed down and a decision had to be made, to either go on the left side of the chasm, or the right. Eventually the final decision was to go on the right, which was closest to Nueva Adélie.

"Well that was surely dramatic." Mumble said as he, Erik and Christina came up to Bryan.

"I know, righ', any more o' this and 'e'll get tha' bad luck."

"Hmm, when do you think the mountain will blow?" They kept talking about what might happen until Erik noticed something, or rather, someone, swooped down and landed next to him.

"Hello there y'all, why are you lot here then?" Sven asked.

"Well, we moved over to Nueva Adélie, and because of that mountain there." Mumble pointed to the mountain. "We decided to move over here."

"Um, Mumble, I'll be off for a moment, alright?" Christina asked.

"Sure, you do realise you don't need permission from me."

"Oh, I forgot for a moment there." Christina said whilst chuckling, before wandering off.

"So where have you been to then Sven?" Mumble and Erik asked.

"Well, just travelling, just to spread them wings ya know. Also, isn't that your wife over there?" Sven asked as he saw Gloria with Seymour. Seymour was just leaving to calm Atticus down (from what I don't know) and Mumble turned to them at the wrong moment: When Gloria kissed Seymour for good luck. Unfortunately at the time, Mumble didn't think that it meant good luck (due to reasons in the last chapter), and stormed over to Gloria as Seymour left.

"Okay then, so this is what you do right after I forgive you."

"Wait, what are you talking about? I only-"

"No! I saw what you did just there."

"That, that was just for-"

"And what did I say, I said I was weary. And becau-"

"Is there a problem between you two?" Christina asked with a smug smile as she came to them.

"Well, let me explain it to Gloria what I think."

**Tragedy – Christina Perri (Extended)**

"(Mumble) _If you could envision  
The meaning of a tragedy...oooh  
You might be  
Surprised to hear it's you and me_

_When it comes down to it_  
_You never made the most of it...oooh_  
_So I cried, cried, cried_  
_And now I say goodbye_

_And I won't be made a fool of..._  
_Don't call this love_

_When did you decide_  
_That I didn't have enough to buy?_  
_Forgive and forget you a thousand times_  
_For the fire and the sleepless nights_

_And I won't be made a fool of..._  
_Don't call this love_

_Don't call this love_  
_La la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la love_

_Don't call this love  
La la la la la la love  
La la la la la la love_

_Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right?_  
_No, I won't fight_

_Oh you're my tragedy... tragedy_  
_Oh you're my tragedy,_  
_Oh, this is ooh no no no_

_La la la la la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la la la la love_  
_La la la la la la la la la love_

_And I won't be made a fool of...  
Don't call this love_

_La la la la la la la la la love  
La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy)  
La la la la la la la la la love  
La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy)_

_And I won't be made a fool of...  
Don't call this love_

_La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy)  
La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy)  
La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy)  
La la la la la la la la la love (You're my tragedy)_

_Love"_

"Come on then Christina, lets go." Mumble said, with no time to spare, they went off to the old Adélie Land.

* * *

**Well, that was, um... yeah, so anyway I hope you sort of enjoyed the story so far, and if you like it, punch the follow story button, LIKE A BAWWS! Too soon? Yeah I thought so. Any way, I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – The Awakening Mountain**

**T**


	33. The Awakening Mountain

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of DT. Not much really to say about this chapter, so lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Awakening Mountain**

After Mumble and Christina left, Erik turned to find that Gloria wasn't next to him. Searching all around, he finally found the one who had been dumped by Mumble.

"Ma, it's okay." Erik comforted, however Gloria shook her head.

"It's not sweetie, me and Mumble will never be together form now on."

"But ma, it's not over yet. I'm sure we can get pa back, besides, Christina doesn't love Mumble." That settled it, the two went out to find Mumble. But was stopped by Seymour.

"You guys might want to wait a bit, it's starting." The mountain was already beginning to blow off some steam, and it didn't take long before-

**BANG!**

The mountain top blew apart, releasing a huge cloud of dust and snow into the air, before the star became visible. It shot up higher than any mountain could go, before exploding not once, but twice. Before the first shock wave had even hit, hail started to rain down, leaving everyone to take shelter. By the time the shock wave did hit, the clouds were blown away, and causing an avalanche at the same time.

"Everyone, get as far from the mountain as possible." Seymour shouted, as everyone was running away, the second shock wave hit, flattening the avalanche. Some of the lighter snow that went into the air started to rain back down, causing everyone to turn back to the not dormant mountain. All of a sudden an avalanche headed straight for Nueva Adélie, being so big that it was visible form Elephant Land. When everything was finally quiet, everyone cheered.

"How about a song for celebration?" Everyone knew it was rhetorical, so they just sang along.

**Pitbull – Celebrate**

"_Mr. Worldwide  
Let's celebrate_

_I just wanna celebrate_  
_I just wanna celebrate_  
_Tonight we're making history_  
_I just wanna celebrate_

_We've been around the world, say ain't so_  
_Work hard, play hard, all day long_  
_All the continents get jealous over me_  
_You can see me 3D overseas_  
_If you know me then you know where to find me_  
_Off to the Bahamas with the play room behind me_  
_Now live it up, live it up, live it up_  
_Baby pick it up, pick it up, pick it up_  
_And we gon'_  
_Boom boom around the world_  
_Boom boom no kidding girl_  
_Boom boom_  
_That's the way we like to play_  
_We gon'_  
_Boom boom around the world_  
_Boom boom no kidding girl_  
_Boom boom_  
_That's the way we like to play_

_I just wanna celebrate_  
_I just wanna celebrate_  
_Tonight we're making history_  
_I just wanna celebrate_

_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_

_Well I've been patiently waiting for you to shake and shake it_  
_Make it or take it_  
_The point is we made it_  
_Quarter by the game, call us Tom Brady_  
_And it's not our fault that we have all the ladies_  
_But it's hard to see these ladies when your middle name's Equator_  
_All around the globe, matter fact see your later_  
_They're great, we're great at world war, dominators_  
_And we're also some smooth operators, and we gon'_

_Boom boom around the world_  
_Boom boom no kidding girl_  
_Boom boom_  
_That's the way we like to play_  
_We gon'_  
_Boom boom around the world_  
_Boom boom no kidding girl_  
_Boom boom_  
_That's the way we like to play_

_I just wanna celebrate_  
_I just wanna celebrate_  
_Tonight we're making history_  
_I just wanna celebrate_

_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_

_Live it up (Live it up), don't let life live you (Live you)_  
_It's a good time (Good time), so we give you (Give you)_  
_Now live it up, live it up, live it up_  
_What you wanna do?_

_I just wanna celebrate_  
_I just wanna celebrate_  
_Tonight we're making history_  
_I just wanna celebrate_

_Turn it up_  
_Let's celebrate_  
_Turn it up_  
_Let's celebrate "_

"Come on guys, lets find Mumble." Gloria shouted. She, Seymour, Erik, and the amigos (except for Rinaldo) made their way to the old Adélie land, stopping at Emperor Land to see how the place was doing.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter, but things get slightly strange at Emperor Land, that's al I'm going to say about the next chapter. Well I hoped you've enjoyed the chapter/story, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Recording of The Past**


	34. Recording of The Past

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of DT. I hope you enjoy this one, because it's about to shed light on what's been hiding in the shadows, if you know what I mean ;) Anyway, lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Recording of The Past**

After a few hours, the Adeliés and Emperors made it to Nueva Adélie. Observing the results, it turned out that parts of the mountain top fell to the bay of Nueva Adélie, but some of the snow filled out some of the gaps and smoothed out any sharp surfaces, making the place still habitable. Taking almost till sundown to settle in.

Afterwards, Gloria, Seymour, Erik and the Amigos (except Rinaldo) came across Emperor Land, even it was almost fully recovered. I say almost because there happened to be parts of the sunken ship (see chapter 24 for more details) that had made it back to the top. Observing the place, they came across a black box. There were 4 buttons; (in order from left to right) rewind, pause, play, fast-forward. I think you know which they pressed first.

"Message 1 of 3:"

"Hey guys it's John here, and Patrick too. This is our third routine trip around Antarctica for any illegal activity. So far we've searched 23% of the coast from the Ross sea, with no sign of anything suspicious. Although we did find some weather anomalies, but they shouldn't affect the ship or the search too much. Any news on what's happening out there Patrick?"

"None what so ever, apart from this storm that's roughly 3 nautical miles form us."

"How bad?"

"Quite, waves are 8 to 12 meters."

"Shouldn't be too bad if we can tell dad to steer away from it."

"But the weird thing is, it's perfectly circular, and it's heading for the coast. If it continues, we may get some water spouts or even worse, a hurricane."

"Hmm, we could wait here, it should pass right by us. After it does then we could continue our main course."

"Maybe, but it could turn at any moment."

"Okay then, we'll be right back after we decide what to do."

"End of Message 1 of 3. Message 2 of 3:"

"Hey, we're back. We decided to continue and see how it goes, there is a chance someone or something is in there and we could possibly help, so there we have it."

"Fast-forward."

"Alright, we're near the middle of the storm. Waves are reaching 15 meters, thunder and lightning practically everywhere, and some water spouts are showing. Hows the ship holding Patrick?"

"Stable, no holes or breaches visible."

"Good, monitor every part of the ship, I'll be lookout."

"Alright brother."

…

…

"Okay, there's a peculiar wave at one o'clock."

"But it's only 12:30"

"You know what I mean."

"It's getting bigger, 18 meters. 23 meters. 27 meters, look out!"

CRASH!

"End of Message 2 of 3. Message 3 of 3:"

"̷̢͝A͠҉͘͟l͏̛͞r̶̨͟͠i̴̷̛͞g͟͏h̵̛͢͞t̵͡͠,̢͘͡ ̸̢́w̸̨͜͝h̵̷̡e͢͢͠͠r̶̛e̶͟ ́͏̧ẃá̴͢͠s̢̧̀͜ ̸͏̵͟I̶̵͢͡?͏̢̀͝ ̢͟-͏j̵̛͢͡u͘͘͜s̴̡t̨́ ̶̕l͘͘͏̵̡e̸̕͞t̵̛͝҉ ͘ú̷͡s̨̕͠͠ ̶̢͘f͘̕͘͟͞r̴̡̀͜͡ȩ̕҉́͝e̷͡͞-̸͟͜͞ ̡͏Q͝͝Ú̢͏͢͝Ì͘͟͝È̡͟͠͝T̷͞!̀͘͟ ̶͝͏H͘͟e̶͢l̛̕͝͞l̀̕͢o҉͏̛͡ ̨́́͠t̛͟h͟͝e͢͜͝r̵̨̀e̡̕,́͟ ̡͘͡͡ý̸̵̨o̸͞͝͝u̢͟'̷̀͡͏r͜͞e̕҉҉̡̀ ̶̵̡p͜ŗ̸ò͘b̛́́á̸͡b̶̷̧͝ĺ̵҉̷y̷̧͡ ̷̸̷̛ẁ̧͟͝ó̡́͟͝ń͜͡d̕̕҉e͘ŗ̶̡͢i͞҉͘͟͏n̸̛͢͢g͠ ̷̀̕w̨̢͞͡͠h̸̸͡ớ̴ ̷́͟͠t͝҉̵̀h͝͞͞i̵̴͠͏s҉̴̶̛̛ ̵͡͠͠i̸̴̸̡͝s͟͜.̶̵ ̢͜W̷̸̕͢͜e̕͠ļ̴̴͞l͞҉͏̕͢ ̛͏͘y̵͏̕ó̴͜͝u͘͝'҉̴̛ļ̛l̶̷ ҉̵̸j̷̴̸͜u̴̷͟͟s̵̨͠t҉̴͝ ̸̵̢͢h̢͝͝a̸̢̛͘v̸͏̡̀͞e̢̛͠ ̧͝t̶̡͜o̴̧͠ ̀͢͢͞͠f́̕͞͞i̡͢ņ̶͟͡d̵̶̴͞ ̕͢͠o̶͝͏u͜҉͘͜͝t̕͜ ̴̡l̴͜͞a̵͟͟t̶͡ę̛r̶͢.̛͢͡ ̧͞Ǹ͜͜͠o͏̸̧͢͢w̸̕͏͟͢,̨͝͞ ̶̀͝I̢̡͟'̵̶̸͘v̴͡͠ę͏̨͟͡ ͢b͏̧͢è̶e̷̕͢n̶͘͢͞͞ ҉̛w̨͏̶͝a̷̛͘͘͢t̵͜c̨̢̀h́͜͠͞i̡̛͞͏n̕͡g̷̀͜͏̀ ̷̨̛͡ţ̸͟͏̕h̷̡҉e̶̴̢̢̕s̡͢e͢͟͠҉͝ ͏̴̶̧p̧̡e̴̶ń̴́͢g͡͡ųín̨̕͟s̀͜͢͝ ̧̕҉f́͡҉o̴҉́r̸̵͏͘͟ ̷̶̨͞a̵͏̛͝ ҉̢̕͢͠l̸̡o̶͜͞n̨͡g̡̧̛ ̴t̸̀͘i̕m̸̛͡e͢͠,̀͞͝ ̵̶̨̀͢a͟n͢͡d̴ ̀҉͡Í̡̀͞ ̶̢t̢̢̧͠h̶̨̕į̶̴n̶̕͡ḱ̛͘͢͡ ̕͜͜i̵͜͡t̶́͡'̴̧́͏ş҉͞ ̛͘͜͡t̛̕h̡̕͜e̸̶̕ ̸͢͞͠͡p̨ȩ̷́ŕ̡̧̛͡f̷̸̀ę̛ç̛̕͝͡t̨͡͏̴ ̸̕t̢́̕͡i̵̡̕͡m̶̶̵͝e̛͡ ͠ţ̶̨̡͢o̶͢ ̨̢̀͟͠g̛͘e̷͡t̸̀ ̨̛͢͞r̸̕͟͝i̸̢d̸̀͘͞ ̵͏o̵̵̵̕͜f̷̡ ҉̢t̷́̕͠h̷̀҉̴̴à̶̢́t̵͝ ̢҉͢p͘e̵͠n̵͘͘͟ģ̷̨͠͞u̷͞i̡̨͡͝n̸̷̛,̀͢͡ ͟͟҉o͏̷̨͡͝h̛͝ ̀͞͏w̧̕͢͜͝h̸̴̷̕a̵͢͜͡ţ̸̨͢͠'̡̢̕̕͟ş̶͠ ̧̀͟h͝͡͏́i͘͞͏̀s͏͘ ̵͟n̶̴҉a̵̢͡ḿ̸̷é҉́͠?͢͜͡ ̴͡͠͠M̡͠͏͏̶u̵̢͠m̸͘͞͠b͟ĺ̶̕͞ȩ͟,̷̨̕ ̴̧̕͜i̛̛͢ś̴͡͝ ̵̸i҉̶̡́̕t̷̵͢?̧͟ ̶̨͜W̶̨͞e̡̧̢͜͢l͜͞͏̴̧l͢͠,̷̀͘͟͜ ̢͢͢͝I͏̶ ̸̷̕p͢͝l͡á̧n̕͢͝͞ ͜҉t̸̷o̴̴͘̕ ̛̕g̛̕͜é̛̛͢҉t̨́̕͜ ̶̢͞h̶̢́͢í̵̡̛m͜͏̧͟͡ ̷̡͟͡w̸̧͜h̴͞ȩ̴̡̕̕ņ͟͝ ̛҉h̛́̀e̷͞҉̨ ̶̛̀͜͜ć̡͞ó̵̢҉͡m̴̵̸͝e̵͡s̴̛̀͠ ̀ţ̶́̀͘ǫ̷͠͠ ̶̷̵̨̨w̧͘h̀͘͢͢ą̴̸t̶̸͜͡ ̡̨̛͝͠t̴̷̛͟h̸́ę̸̕͡y̷̸̵̧͞ ͘͜͟ć̴̢͘a͘͜͜͞l̴̷̕l̕͟ ̷̸͘A̢͟͞d͠͏̴è̡̕̕͡l͡͝i̢͘ę̷͟͞ ̴̢̛l̷̢̢a̧̛̕͝͡n̸̸̨͝d̸͟.́̀ ̷̵Ǫ̧̛h҉̸̵͠,̴́͘͝ ̢̨a͏̡́҉ņ̶̕͡d̷̨̨̛ ̶̧̕i̸̢͜͡f͏̛͠ ̢̛͟҉̀y͝o̶̶͘͜͡u͝͏͟͡'̷̶̀ŕ̢ȩ̀҉ ̶̵̷͢h̷҉̕͡e͏̴̵̡a̷͡r̴̸͡i͘ń͢͠g̸̡̢ ̴͘͡͞t̸̷̨̛h͝͡į̷̶͜͡s̀,̴͜͠͞ ̴̷̵̨M҉̛͡u͠͏m̴̡͡b̷͠l̷̢͢͞e͏̡́͢҉ ̢̕͡͡o͟r̡͡͞͠ ̨̛͏̷C̶̛͠͠h̵̢̛́͞ŕ̸̴҉i̷̢͘s̸̢͞t͘҉͢í̧̡́͢n̕͠͠á̕͟͟͡,̷̀͟ ͏́͠ţ̵͜͟h̡҉͏é̵̶ń͘͞ ̴͘͟͠ý̡̢͟͞ò̸̷͘͟ú̴̡͜͢ ̵́͡͡͏b̴e̢̧̛͡͝t̀t͞͞e͟͟r̴̸̀͜ ̴̴ṕr̀̀e̶̴̛͘͟p̸͘a̢̛r̀͘ę̕,͢͟ ̢҉̛̕͡b͏͞҉e̶҉҉͏c̴͜͡a̢̢ư̢͟s͟҉͟͠e͏̡̧́ ̶̸̧͠Í̵̢'̵̨͘͘͟l҉͢҉̸͟l͠҉ ̸̧̕͢b̴ȩ͘ ̡͡c̴̢̛̀͝o̕͡͞ḿ̢͜í̸̛͡ǹ̢͢g̵ ̵̢̕f̡͢҉͢͜ǫ̵̀r̸̢͘ ̷̨̕͘y̧͜͜͡ǫ̴u͠͡.̢͝͏ ̸̶̶̀͘R͜͠͡͏i͘͏g̴̀h́t̸̢!̨͝͏҉ ҉͟L҉̴̀e͞t̕͠s̴̛͟ ̷҉̴̛́t̷̢̢̧͟ư̧̨͟͜ŕ̷̕͡ń́͠ ̵̡҉t͏͝h̴͘͠i̡͝s̡̀ ̨̡s̵̨͠͝͏h̷̡i̶͘҉͠ṕ̵́͠͠ ̸͝͝͠͏s̵̡̛t̶͏͞r̕͏͘á͟í͏̛͘g̸̶͘͜h̸̀͘͞t͏͞͡͝ ̧̨̛̀͘t̴̨̛͝o҉̢̀͡w̵̛͝͝a͜͟r҉͝d̵̵̨s̡͜͏ ̷̧́̕͠Ę͟m͠҉̸̕ṕ̵̨͢ę̴͘͘͜r̛ò̶̢͜r̢̢͞͞͡ ҉̕͞Ĺ̡́͢á͡n̨͠҉d̨̧ ͏̷̧͘͘t̀h͡ȩ̷͜n͝.̴ ҉̕O̵v͏҉e̴͏͏̧ŗ̢̢͢ ̴̡a̷̸̸̢͟ǹ̶͜͟ḑ̨̀͡ ̸̧͢͡o̴̧͢ù͢͟͟͡t̶́.͏̶̶͟͞"̢͡

"End of Message 3. Removing static at 30% removal."

"A̵ļ̕r͜҉i͢͡ǵ͝h҉t͘̕͜,҉̨ ̶w̡͜h̷̀͠e͟r͏e̴ ̴͏̨w̶͠a̧͡s I̢҉?͘͠ ̶-҉̀j̴̵͡us̡̀͘t̡ ҉ļ҉et̀́̕ ͠u̵̶͢s̛ ҉̶̛f̨͘r͢ee͝-̷̀ Q̀͟U̴̵I̵E̴̡͝T̨!͜͡ ̢͜H̷̷̸è͏̀l͟͡ļ́o͏ ̢͟t͜͜h͘e̴r̶̛e҉,͡ ҉y̸ó́ù̶͘'̡̡̀r̢͘e ̷̴p̧͢r̕o̵̕b̢͞a̷͝bl͠y҉̸ ̧́͜w͡͝͡ond̢͟͠e͘͢r҉҉͞i̸͢n̨ģ̕͘ w͡҉h͏̀͏ǫ͘͟ ̷t͠h̵̢i̷s̶͟͠ ͟͠i̸͏s͝͠.̶̶͜ ͠W͠e̶̡l̷̛͘l̵ ̴̕y̸oų̸́'͜l̸̢l̵ ̕͏̀j̸u̷s͠t̵̀ ̵̛ha̛͏v҉̸e̡͠ t̢͝o̵̧ f̶̸͟i͠n̛͡d̡ ̕͡o̵ut̕ l̕͘a͘͏ter̸.̵͟ ̷̡N̵͜͠o̴w̸͜,͡͏҉ ̵͝Į̷̸'̸̧v̴e ̶̨b̶̧ę͘e̴͞ń w͏͞a͠͡t̶̵̨c͘h̶ing͜͠ ͠t̸́h̷̵͡es͢͡e̷̵͝ ̸p͜͠e̵̢̡n̶͝ģu̶i̵ns̶̡ ҉͜f҉ǫ͜ŕ̛͜ a̡ ͏lo͘n̶g̷ ҉t̷̛͏i̵͜me͏̛,̧̢ ͢a҉͝͏n̢̕͡d ̕I̕ ͏t͜ḩ̴i͘͠n͡͠k͘̕͞ ́͠͞i͟t'͡s̷̡ ̨t̛̀hę҉͏ ͞p̵̨͡er̡f͝e҉c̷̨͢t ̵͢ti͠m̢͢e͏͟ ҉̀t̷҉o ͟g҉̕͜ęt ̸̶r͟͞͏í͝d̕ ̴̴̡of̢͘ ̴̢͝t̶̴̨h̷͏͠a̛ţ͝ ̷҉̶p̀̀e̶̴̷n̢͜g͠u̡in̶̵͘,̵̵̶ o͢͞h̵ ̧́w̵h͟ą̷͞t'̶s̡ ̸h͞i̢͢͏s͟ ͏n̸͏a̸m̶é͡͡?̧͠ ̡̕M̸ù͏m҉͏b̸le͏̴,͘͟ i̡͝s̨̛͟ ͡͠į̷t̵͠?͢҉͠ ͘͠҉We̵͏l҉̧͡ļ̕͠,͏̢ ̕I̶͟ p̕͞͠l͏ą͠n ̡͢͞ţ̶ơ͘ ͟͡g͜͢͞et̡ him͠ ͢͝w̧̡h̢̧ę͢ǹ̨ ̸͞h̛͜e̸͘͟ ̡c͞o͏m̢e͝s ̵͠t̛o̸ w̸h̵͜͢a̴̕t̴̀ ̸͘͘t̡͜h̛̀e̷̵͡y̷̶ ̶c̕a͝ll̕ ͘҉͘A̴d͏̢e̢l͏̡i͜͝͝è͜ ͝l̸a̡n̢d̀͘.̛͝ ̧͏Oh, ͏a͡ņd̢̀ ̛͞͞i͏f͠ ͢͝͠ýo̷̶u͘̕͜'̸ré̢ ̴h̴èa͟r͠͏i̵̛͢n͢g t̵̴͝h҉̶͞i̢̨s͜͡, ̕M̵u̷̵͘m̴͢͝b̸͠le҉ ͘҉͟o̧͡r̕͡ ̶̷͞Chŗ͞isţ͞in̵̴a̢,́ t̷͘͢h̴̕e͢͝n̷̴͝ ̢̀͢y͞͞o̷u̕͘ ͜b̧et̷t̵̀́er͟͠͝ p̨͟r̸̸èp̨à̷r̶̢͠e,̢̧ ̴̧̀b̢͝è̶̕caùs̢͘͟e ̡̀͟I̸͢'̨͜l͏l̀͘͝ ͠b͢e͠͏ ͢͡c͜͡o͘͏m͝҉i̕n͠͝g̷̶ fo҉r y̧͜ǫ̀u̴͢͜.̵̨ ̴͝Ŗ̶i͝͠ģh̕͟t!̷̕ ͟L̶̨e͏t̶͠s̀ ̨̛t̸u̶͜ŗ͜n̢͘͜ t̶͝h͡ís̴̢̀ ̕͞sh̕i̕͏͞p̧ ͏ś̛tŗ͘a̵̷i͠ght̕ t͢o̡̕w̷̡͜ar̶͏d̵͠s͢͝ ̵͠Em̵pę̢rǫ́r̛͜ ̕͏L͝͏and̕ ͞t̸hé͏̷n͜.̶̢ ̷Ov̸͏e͠r͜͜͞ ̨͝͞ańd ͢oų́t.͞"̶

"Removing static at 56% removal."

"Al̛r̢i͏g̢ht͟,̷ w̷her̷e͝ was ͏I͟?̷ -͏j̷us̨t́ l͟et́ ͟u҉s͝ fr̨ee-̡ ̸Q͝U҉I͘ĘT͠!҉ Hel̡l̡o͜ the͟r͘e,̀ ̢you'҉ŗȩ p̛r̵ob͡àb̀ly wo҉n̸de͡r͝ing̵ w̵h́o͝ t͞h̢is is͡. W̛e̡ll̵ y͡ou'́l͡l ju͜st ̕h͘a͡ve̶ ̧to finḑ ou̡t̴ ͠ląt͜er͟. ͟N̡o̶w,͢ I͟'v͝e̸ b͟eeǹ wa̛t̨ch̴i͞n̡g the͏śe̛ penģu͢in͡s ̡fo̢r̸ ̶a̵ ̷long̸ ͏t͞ime̴, ̨a̡nd Ì th̀i͢n҉k͢ i͘t̶'͢s͝ th̸e̴ ̧p͢er̢fect t̷im̀e̵ to͝ ̨g̶eţ rid o͝f͟ t͟ha͏t ͏p̛engúi͡n͠,̷ oh̛ w͠hat͡'ś ḩi̛s ̵n̸ám͞e?͘ M̧um̶bl̀e͏, ̴is ̛i̢t҉?̶ ̀Węl͡l, I̵ p̢lan͏ ̨to ͠g̷e͢t ͟him ̷w͏ḩe͏n ̷h͏è com̛és͝ ͡t͘o ͏wh́a͏t̨ ̧th̕ey͠ ͘c͢al̀l ͝Ad҉e͡l̡i̛e la͞nd. ̢Óh͜,͜ ͠and̡ ͝i̕f̢ yo̶u̶'́rę h̕e͝a̸r͜in̴g̶ this͏, ͡Mu̴m͘b͟le ̴o̧r ͡C̴h҉r̶ist͘ina҉, ͏then̛ ̴y̴ou͜ ̛b҉et̡teŗ ͡pre̸par҉e͢,̴ ҉b́e̷c͜au͜se ̧I'll ̶b͏e̕ ͟c҉o̸m͜i͝ng͝ for y҉o̸u͜. Ri͏gh̷t! ̕Lęt͡s t͏u̡r̛n̡ ̧t͠h̡is̷ ͝s̡hip s҉t͡r̕a͝i̵g҉h̛t͡ towa̢r͏d͏s̛ ̨Eḿp͟e͜ror Land the̵ņ.҉ O̡ver ͘an̸d̡ ou͟t̨.͞"̕

"Final speech. Removing static at 100% removal."

"Alright, where was I? -just let us free- QUIET! Hello there, you're probably wondering who this is. Well you'll just have to find out later. Now, I've been watching these penguins lot for a long time, and I think it's the perfect time to get rid of that one penguin, oh what's his name? _Mumble_, is it? Well, I plan to get him when he comes to what they call Adélie land. Oh, and if you're hearing this, Mumble or Christina, then you better prepare, because I'll be coming for you. Right! Lets turn this ship straight towards Emperor Land then. Over and out."

"Okay, lets find them before anything happens to Mumble." Gloria said, they eventually got out of Emperor Land and hoped that Mumble hadn't been taken yet.

* * *

**Hmm, well I hoped you enjoyed... that. Just asking, but would you like to see long chapters that have songs, or short chapters without songs? Anyway, I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Checkmate!**

**F**


	35. Checkmate!

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of DT, I'm going to make a prediction and say that you may hate me after the next chapter (You'll see why soon). But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and we'll get right to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Checkmate!**

After a brief ten to thirty minutes, Gloria, Erik, Seymour and the Amigos (again, except form Rinaldo) arrived at Adélie Land, only to find it shattered and broken, possibly from an iceberg hitting the place.

"Okay guys, just steadily walk around the edge, and everything should be alright." Gloria advised, with the other 6 following the advice, they eventually made it to the coast in search of Mumble, there was only one sound that stood out the most form all the natural sounds, and it was like some one crying.

"Christina! What are you doing?" Gloria asked.

"Nothing, just crying." Christina said in tears.

"Wait, where's Mumble?" Seymour asked, only making Christina cry more.

"Mumble... Was taken away!" Christina said, before completely letting it out.

"Okay, easy there. Can you tell us specifically what happened."

"Well... We were just walking along here, admiring the view... When... A human came, and took Mumble, he tried his best to get away form him but the Human held him tight, before leaving in a fast boat. It was too fast for me to catch up with."

"Oh, well that is bad news. But don't worry Christina, I'm sure Mumble will be fine."

"I don't know, just before he said that he got a hallucination or something. He described it to be a brown bear with blood-shot eyes or something."

"Well, then we're going to go after him." Gloria said, leaving everyone confused.

"But, how on Earth do we find him? he could be anywhere." Erik asked, fortunately, Gloria knew how to answer that, by diving into the water. At first everyone started asking questions, but it was when Gloria dived out of the water, that things made sense, because after she came back out, Rojas also got to the coast.

"Everyone back away." Seymour shouted, but Gloria was literately right next to Rojas.

"Do you really think I'm going to eat you?" Rojas asked.

"Well, you're a Leopard Seal."

"But I'm Mumble's friend, and I want to help." Rojas objected, leaving Gloria to smirk at Seymour, it was one of those _Who's the scaredy cat now?_ Faces.

"We want to help too." A group of four skuas (which Gloria recognised one of them to be the alpha skua) came down and landed on the ground.

"Okay, you guys can come too."

"And we also want to help." Norma Jean said as she and Memphis walked to the group.

"Okay, how can I say no to you guys, you're Mumble's parents."

"Exactly."

"Okay guys, even with all of you here, how are we going to find Mumble."

"How about this?" Gloria said whilst holding one of Mumble's feathers.

"Okay, Rojas, Alpha Skua. See if you can use this to find him." Only a few seconds afterwards, both Rojas and the Skuas found the direction of the scent. And with that, they all swam/flew to their destination (Erik being on Rojas).

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story so far. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter - First Night**

**R**


	36. First Night

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of DT, I think you guys may hate me for doing this, but- well I'm not going to tell you until the end. So lets get to it.**

**Oh, just before we do, here's a key:**

**Hello = Author's note**

_**Hello = **_**Demonic voice from character.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: First Night**

After a couple of hours, they finally saw land. It took a while to find a suitable area to stop at, but once they did, they noticed something strange: It was a very peculiar structure that looked to be just a metal cuboid, it was wider and longer then it was hight-wise.

"Okay, this should be it. Rojas, skuas. Stay here, and if we're not back by the next morning, go back to whence you came." Gloria ordered, with Rojas and the skuas reluctantly agreeing. After a couple of moments, the team found an entrance to the place. Once they got in, they observed the new surroundings, well, they would of hadn't it been so dark.

"Okay guys, just stick together and we should be- AH!" Suddenly, one of the large floorboards gave way, sending everyone falling down 10 feet until they hit a semi-soft surface.

"Well, that was breath-taking." Erik said, with Ramon giving him a slight glare. After walking forward for a minute or two, they found an old, wooden door.

"Okay guys, anything could be behind the door." Gloria said as she slowly opened the door. The next room seemed to only have one thing inside.

Emptiness.

"Hmm, well that was anti-climatic." Gloria said in disappointment, just before she turned away though, the remaining light from the entrance suddenly faded.

"Great, now we can't see."

"But we can." A new voice called out, sounding robotic. All of a sudden, what ever was lurking in the shadows opened it's eyes. They glowed so that the team could see it's eyes, but not too bright to see anything else.

"Come on guys, we got some new-comers here."

"Oh boy! I like new guests." More pairs of eyes glowed, what was once one creature, was now 4.

"Don't be afraid little ones, we're not going to hurt you." After that, the voices turned to a new approach: singing

**Survive The Night – MandoPony (Youtube Channel)**

"_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as  
you survive the night  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night  
_

Christina managed to find the light switch and turned the lights on. The creatures of the dark were nothing but robots, with suits? One of them looked like a bright blue bunny, holding a guitar. The second looked to be a shiny, cartoon-ish bear, holding the microphone. The third looked like a bright yellow duck, wearing a bib that said 'LETS PARTY!' and was holding a plate with a pink cupcake that had eyes. The fourth one was hanging from the ceiling and would have been a vixen if it wasn't a pile of metal and wiring.

_Hey there!  
How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before,  
It's great to see new faces around!  
And if you like it,  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland,  
New and improved without the doors!  
There's no escape but then,  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise,  
And it's not, make-believe!  
I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,  
You're one of us now,  
So let me take you by the hand!  
_

They suddenly paused, looking closely at the team, before singing again

_BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?  
WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?  
I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!  
MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...  
TIME TO INVESTIGATE  
WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night  
_

_Forgive me for being suspicious,  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
_

_It's not that we don't trust you,  
We do!  
(We love you, too)  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's,  
...We have a few rules_

Once again, they started to shout._  
_

_AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,  
WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU  
LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS  
WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU  
AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS  
_

_Now, you wouldn't want that,  
And frankly, neither would I.  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!  
_

_IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY  
WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY  
AND WE WILL THROW A MOST  
ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E  
FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED  
FOR YOU TO TAKE PART  
YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS  
REMOVING BEFORE WE START...  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night_

_I'm sure you'll survive.  
Just don't break the rules, and play nice.  
And I'm sure that we'll all get along.  
We'll be the best of friends...  
Forever." _They finally finished.

"Okay, who and what are you!?" Gloria shouted.

"Easy there, sorry if we scared you, it's just how the song goes. My name's Bonnie the Bunny."

"I'm Freddy the Bear."

"I'm Chica the Chicken-"

"Oh, sorry on that one. I thought you we're a duck for a moment." Erik apologised.

"It's okay, you're not the only one."

"And I'm Vixey the Fox, but most guests call me the Mangle."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. What is this place?" Christina asked, causing Freddy to face-palm.

"We didn't even do our intro. Okay, this is what we was going to d-d-d-d-do." Freddy said, before going to their old greetings.

"Gee oh boy I'm so glad to see the new customers, huh mangle?"

"Oh yes, just look at their happy faces... Hmm, well, actually the look kind of worried to me Freddy." Mangle said, with Freddy scratching his head in confusion.

"Well there's nothing to fear. _**Except us stuffing your broken body into a mechanical suit.**_ He-He, for one night only we have half off on prizes-s-s-s."

"Maybe they need to know about our new salad bar, OH! There's yummy black olives, and Jalapeños*, and even flesh made fresh, because _**we rip it off of you.**_ Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hoo"

"Remember kids to enjoy the place for as long as you want. We'll be waiting for you. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

By now almost everyone form the team was terrifies of what they could do. However, Freddy apologized, asking if he could try again with a different, newer greeting. The team accepted.

"Hello Boys and Girls to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it's so great to see you all. There were some, _problems_ with the old models, so they've been, _replaced __**Dragged down to hell. **_But don't worry, there's still plenty of fun and games _**and murder**_ to be had. Come and get some balloons from the Balloon Boy, watch the new singing dancing puppet, and of course, sing along with some tunes played by Bonnie, Chica, and yours truly. It's a new day children, are you ready to play with us? _**And loose your life**_ we'll be waiting with open arms _**and empty graves **_for you little ones to drop in. _**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.**_"

Once again, Freddy apologised about what happened and the four went away. The only thing that was left was a large box, slowly opening. All of a sudden a puppet (or marionette) came out.

"Hello, welcome, to the prize corner. Have you been lucky today? We have a great selection of plushies if you have. There's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and even me: The Marionette. Also you can choose one of our various options for _**death.**_ No one survives in this place, what was once a place of joy and friendship, is now a dirty drain scabbed over, with the blood of the innocent. Thanks to my friends and I though, some not-so-innocent blood has been shed here as well. Now we act as guardians, protectors over for this blossoming place. If you are pure of heart, then you have nothing to fear. But if you are evil, vile, or malevolent, we will tear your limbs off and stuff you into a mechanical suit. Make no mistake, I am free, there are no strings, on me. You have been warned. So treat in your tokens for prizes, and have a Fazbear fabulous day." The Marionette said, before going back into the box. Suddenly the box fainted into thin air.

"Well, this place is creepy already, come on guys, we need to find Mumble."

"Then you'll have to follow me." A familiar voice said, on old, red fox walked to them, signalling to follow him.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Memphis suggested.

"How can we trust him though?" Norma Jean asked.

"If you want to see your friend Mumble, I'd advise you follow the fox." The voice said. Reluctantly, they followed him to a metal door.

"He's in there?" The fox nodded, they all went in at once in hope of finding Mumble, but found something else: An office like room with a chair, a desk (which had some monitors, fan and a cupcake on it), and two exits, each having two buttons on the side (the top button closes the door, the bottom one turning on the lights). The team turned around to find that the door slammed shut on them.

All of a sudden, a phone rang.

"Uh, hello you lot, and welcome to your first night, now. I'm here to talk to you guys about what you need to do. So, first of, the... things have probably told you about what they'll do to you if they find you. Now, there characters have a free-roaming mode on right now, and if they find you then... you know. Also, there are cameras all around the pizzeria for you to look into, but there are blind spots right outside your door, so there are lights for you to turn on, and if they're there, you can shut the door. Now, only close the doors if absolutely necessary, got to conserve power. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh great, hopefully this is only one night at Freddy's." Raul complained.

"Okay, Amigos, you'll handle the buttons, Norma Jean and Memphis, you'll control the cameras, as for me, Christina, Seymour and Erik, hmm, lets take the button pressing in turns then." Gloria suggested, the 'night' had started when Bonnie went missing. On the stage, an older version of Chica and Freddy were on the stage, looking at the camera, before going into song.

(Freddy) "Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band!  
1... 2... _**Kill me**_  
Is everyone enjoying some delicious _**delicious flesh**_ pizza?

After a while, Bonnie appeared at the door, with Ramon and Lombardo to Close the door.

(Bonnie) _"__I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?__  
__It's been many years stuck here living with our fears.__  
__Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?__  
__In this misery, you can join our family.__  
__Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?__  
__This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run.__  
__Eyes up on the __wall__, well that's just no fun at all.__  
__Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair_

Chica then showed up on the right door, leaving Raul and Nestor to close the other door.

(Chica)_Stalking hallways, getting closer__  
__Got you now, it's nearly over__  
__Found your blind spot, lurking within__  
__Sooner or later we'll get in__  
__Careful not to waste your power__  
__You've still got to last an hour__  
__I can hear your heart pound heavy__  
__Here we come I hope you're ready_

And then Freddy appeared on the right door, while Foxy appeared on the left._  
_

(All)_Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear__  
__Pray that those doors hold steady__  
__As the clock ticks on you __pray__to reach __dawn__.__  
__Can you last __three__ nights at __Freddy's__?_

All the animatronics went away, and only a couple of seconds afterwards Bonnie and Chica came back.

(Chica) _They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout.__  
__After they go home, that is when they let us roam.__  
__Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste.__  
__Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell__  
__Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone.__  
__You're not __playing__fair, we'll just have to break in there__  
__You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you__  
__With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide._

(Bonnie) _Stalking hallways, getting closer__  
__Got you now, it's nearly over__  
__Found your blind spot, lurking within__  
__Sooner or later we'll get in__  
__Careful not to waste your power__  
__You've still got to last an hour__  
__I can hear your heart pound heavy__  
__Here we come I hope you're ready_

And again, Freddy and Foxy appeared.

(All) _Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.__  
__Pray that those doors hold steady__  
__You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre__  
__Can you last __three__ nights at __Freddy's__?_

All the animatronics went again, the Amigos opened the door only for Freddy to come back, luckily they closed the right door just in time.

(Freddy) "Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?"

Foxy came running down the left, only to be hit by the left door as it was fully closed.

(Foxy) "Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!"

(Bonnie and Chica) _I just want to go home__  
__Don't want to be alone__  
__Please don't cry or scream out__  
__You won't ever get out_

(All)_Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear__  
__Pray that those doors hold steady__  
__As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn.__  
__Can you last __three __nights at __Freddy's__?_

_Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.__  
__Pray that those doors hold steady__  
__You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_  
_Can you last __three__ nights at __Freddy's__?_

And all of a sudden, the lights went out, they had used all the power. And the doors opened, revealing the four creepy robots.

(Foxy) "What have we here?"

(Chica) "Wow! I sure am _**kill them**_ am hungry! Let's eat!"

And, just out of nowhere, the 6 am bell chimed away, every one of the team cheered.

"Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time." Freddy said as the door behind opened, they went through only to find a larger office with two vents and a massive hallway. The door behind closed.

**Do you hate me for bringing this theme up? Well, I hope you have enjoyed th estory so far, and I'll see you, next time.**

**Next Chapter – After The Third Night at Freddy's**

**E**


	37. After The Third Night at Freddy's

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of DT. It looks as if you guys weren't expecting this, well there's a secret message that's been here ever since chapter 18! I'll leave you guys with that clue while this chapter starts.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: After The Third Night at Freddy's**

As the door behind closed, the team were met with another call from the same familiar voice.

"Uh, hello? Hello! See I told you your first night wouldn't be so bad. Now, for the second night, forget every tactic you made for that night, since there's no doors around this place. Also, there's two vents that these characters can crawl through, so you'll have to watch out for that using the lights above. And there's a flash light that you can use to see down the hallway. Um... Oh! One more thing, there's a music box over in the prize corner that you can wind up from inside your office. It doesn't affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... One of them. So you may be wondering how to get these guys away from the office if they ever come into your room. Well, I've given you a Freddy Fazbear mask, just put it on your face and they should walk away. But don't use it on the old foxy, he seems to know what's underneath. So Have a good night, and I'll see you afterwards."

"Well that was long, we're at two am already. Okay, lets hold on to the masks in case they come. Norma Jean and Memphis, you'll look at the cameras. Amigos, you take turns with the vent lights. Seymour, you'll use the hallway flash-light, me, Christina and Erik will wind the music box." Gloria said.

As the 'night' went on, the team had encounters from 3 of the new animatronics, all of the old ones, and even found balloon boy in the vents. Everything was going well, until the flash-light stopped working.

"Um guys, my flash light's stopped." Seymour said, for a moment afterwards it didn't work, but when it did...

All the animatronics were visible down the hallway.

**Mangled – NateWantsToBattle (Youtube Channel)**

"_(Mangle) We're back__  
__Revamped__  
__The madness never ends__  
__We're not__  
__Alone__  
__This time we've brought some friends__  
__No doors__  
__No hope__  
__But you keep on coming back__  
__If it's what you really want__  
__You can be just like us_

_It's what we're made to do__  
__You act like we're to blame__  
__Wear a mask to hide yourself__  
__When really it makes us the same_

_A couple hours but it's feeling like days__  
__Now you're running out of power__  
__Leave you mangled and winding away_

_Step 1__  
__Check lights__  
__And empty out the hall__  
__Did you hear that?__  
__There's banging in the walls__  
__Enjoy your__  
__New job__  
__'Cause it might be your last__  
__If you find it's 6 AM__  
__We'll see you tomorrow_

_It's what we're made to do__  
__You act like we're to blame__  
__Wear a mask to hide yourself__  
__When really it makes us the same_

_A couple hours but it's feeling like days  
Now you're running out of power  
Leave you mangled..._

As they slowly made their way to the entrance, everyone in the team put on their masks, however, they forgot the music box.

_It's what we're made to do__  
__You act like we're to blame__  
__Wear a mask to hide yourself__  
__When really it makes us the same_

_A couple hours but it's feeling like days  
Now you're running out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away" _All of a sudden, Foxy leaped toward the office, unfortunately for Foxy, Norma Jean and Memphis got out of the way just in time, leaving Foxy to hit the wall. Then the puppet came out and jumped toward Gloria, but it wasn't fast enough because the 6 am bell chimed again.

"We made it? Ha! We made it! Suck on that, haunted machines. Too bad we made it." They made their way to the door to the right, but this time.

"Not another one!" They made their way into the third office.

"Uh, hello and welcome to your third night. Let's get this straight, no doors, no mask, all you have are the cameras, the ventilation option, the little Balloon Boy distraction, and another panel to stop errors throughout the building. That's all. Bye!"

"Well, amigos, you look at the second panel to stop the errors, Norma Jean and Memphis-"

"We know."

"Okay, Seymour will look at the vent cams, I'll try to shut off the vents where it's coming, Christina can use the annoying noise, and Erik, you'll play those mini-games." After a long time, nothing much happened, that is, until the amigos forgot to check the errors in time.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A phantom Balloon Boy screamed, before disappearing, nearly distracting them from SpirngTrap, who was ready to-

**It's time to die – DAGames (youtube channel)**

"_Thirty years since all this happened_

_Thirty years it took to rise_

_Blood on the floor and in their eyes_

_They took the bite and left them to die_

_Thirty years and now I'm here_

_The only one left to scream in fear_

_Your job means nothing when I got you _

_Running away with blood in your tears_

_Take a look at me, can you see the death in my eyes?_

_All the time you waiting I get..._

_STRONGER. WITH. POWER. AND FORCE_

_It's not if they're playing you much_

_IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3_

_I'll hunt you down and you will see_

_You burn alive..._

_When you hit night five..._

_That's life_

_IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3_

_A Horror ride built just for me_

_Your doom is near_

_Your time comes now_

_You're just too late_

_I'm coming for you now!_

_All these toys yet not much time_

_Before I'll take your soul tonight_

_Piece by piece I build your fears_

_What can we use to end this right?_

_All these vents and all these rooms_

_The camera keeps you from your doom_

_Cause nothing stops me from the past that's rotting_

_I'm still here now_

_Your fight ends soon_

_Now I'm free_

_To take your soul and place it in mine_

_All the time you're waiting time grows_

_LONGER AND LONGER INSIDE _

_BEFORE YOU KNOW IT_

_Your soul is mine_

_IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3_

_I'll hunt you down and you will see_

_You burn alive..._

_When you hit night five..._

_That's life_

_IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3_

_A Horror ride built just for me_

_Your doom is near_

_Your time comes now_

_You're just too late_

_I'm coming for you now!_

"Thirty years ago they used to be just toys, just...playmates...but then it happened. The five in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible, they were machines ready for the final act. But thirty years have passed, the Patrons renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare...

poor fouls...what the hell have they done?

We're coming for you!"

"_12:00AM You sit and stare!_

_1:00AM I start the fair!_

_2:00AM I zip and zoom!_

_3:00AM I come for you!_

_4:00AM It just got real_

_5:00AM You know the deal_

_Let's hope you make the last hour count!_

_It's time to die_

_IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3_

_I'll hunt you down and you will see_

_You burn alive..._

_When you hit night five..._

_That's life_

_IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3_

_A Horror ride built just for me_

_Your doom is near_

_Your time comes now_

_You're just too late_

_I'm coming for you now!_

_What can we use?_

_The power divine_

_Your time ends now_

_Burn alive in night five_

_What can we use?_

_The power divine_

_Your time ends now_

_Burn alive in night five" _Now it was around the corner, and then it lunged out in a deafening screech.

"SCREEEEEEEE-" But was stopped by the bell.

"Ha, hell to you, our shift is done." Gloria bragged at the animatronic.

"What is this meaning?..."

"Uhh, dude, 6 O'Clock, our shift is done, can't touch us."

"Wh-what is this nonsense? I'm really scary!"

"Oh, yeah, scary? I'll tell you what's scary... Mumble being kidnapped... and minimum wage."

"Hey, that's selfish girl! You know there were people back in the day that got way less than you!"

"Yeah, and dude I totally feel for them, but... y'know... this is a horror trap... we're not even earning minimum wage! This is one of the most unstable job things out there!"

"You think you got it hard?! 30 hellish years I haven't had a clean up. I look like a train wreck! I don't get paid a single penny for trying to rip your heads off... don't get me wrong... I'm getting the work experience... But trust me, you don't wanna cross me! 6 O'Clock or not... I'm going to tear your faces off and-" Before it could say any more, it powered down, thanks to Christina.

"How did you-"

"Let's just say that there had to be a reboot button on one of these robots." As they walked away, the animatronic finally came back to life.

"BAAA- oh damn it."

As they walked through the next door, they saw a large staircase that led to a massive room of emptiness.

"Huh, well, I wasn't expecting that to happen, but anyway, here's your reward." The guy on the phone (or as the team called him, phone guy) said, revealing a cage coming down from the roof.

"Hi guys." Mumble said, who was in the cage.

"Mumble! Are you alright?" Gloria said as she went to the cage.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry for what I did earlier, and-"

"Can we get to the details later? We still need you out of here." Gloria said as another door opened, revealing a masked figure, presumably the phone guy. All of a sudden the doors closed, with now way out now.

"You know guys, I'm not done with you yet. Guys! Show them how you really work." All of a sudden, all 16 animatronics came out of no where, but in the end, they were all deactivated and shut down.

"Wait, how? Oh, I should have guessed that you would bring Christina, ha ha. You know, you guys defeating these guys wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Christina."

"Wait, how-"

"Because, well..." Then cages went around everyone else in the team, with one missing Christina.

"Guys, I do know how these things work." Christina said, confusing everyone.

"Wait, how?"

"SPOILERS EVERYONE! I work for the phone guy here." Christina said, before laughing as loud as anyone could possibly laugh.

* * *

**HA! PLOT TWIST! I hope you guys are loving this, because the story's nearly over. I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**Next chapter – Traitor!**

**D**


	38. Traitor!

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of DT. Lets see how many secrets are to be answered in this chapter. Lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Traitor!**

After Christina finished laughing, everyone except 'phone guy' stared at her.

"You're kidding us, right?" Mumble asked in his cage.

"Unfortunate for you guys, no. She's been working with me ever since you came into the zoo."

"Wait! Who are you?!" Mumble asked, causing the 'phone guy' to laugh in a more sinister way than Christina did.

"You don't get it do you, I have two words to say to you." 'Phone guy' said, before taking his mask off, revealing his true person.

"It's me!"

"The Manager! I thought you stayed at the zoo."

"Oh no, I got out of the job, and whilst Christina made you guys go on the right path to this place, I was building this place for you guys. Although the public know about this and think it's a life sized replica."

"Now, what shell I do with you guys, I could kill you all in one go, but that's not my style. So I'll give myself a challenge." Everyone in the team got released from their cages.

"Oh Christina, do me a favour and be on their side for once."

"Nope, I'm on your side no matter what you say."

"Oh really, have I ever told you about where you came from?"

"No, go on."

"Well guess what? I STOLE YOU! That's right, whilst you were an egg, I stole you from your parents."

"Wait, you did WHAT!" Christina was now fuming at this new insight.

"And to give you guys the advantage..." The Manager flipped a switch on one of the walls, turning the entire room to the landscape of Antarctica, with real snow as well. Suddenly, the floor opened, revealing two massive armoured robots.

"I've always wanted to use these." Both Christina and The Manager said, before climbing in the two machines.

"Like it guys? These are mechs, and there's only one way to-" Christina's mech bashed into The Manager's mech.

"Well, this'll be fun." The same animatronics started to reboot, finding the team quickly, it soon became a battle between the team and the animatronics.

**Black Widow - Iggy Azalea**

"_I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby_

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_  
_First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray_  
_We went from nothing to something, liking to loving_  
_It was us against the world and now we just fighting_  
_It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you_  
_Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you_  
_I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between_  
_Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean_  
_Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long_  
_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song_  
_You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored_  
_And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_  
_Now sing_

_You used to be thirsty for me_  
_But now you wanna be set free_  
_This is the web, web that you weave_  
_So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)_

_I'm gonna love ya_  
_Until you hate me (Right)_  
_And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)_  
_What's really crazy_  
_You should've known better_  
_Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)_  
_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_  
_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_  
_Like a black widow, baby_

_Black, black widow, baby_

_I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts_  
_Just to get you I'm doing whatever works_  
_You've never met nobody_  
_That'll do you how I do ya_  
_That will bring you to your knees_  
_Praise Jesus hallelujah_  
_I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it_  
_Till you feel like you breathe for it_  
_Till you do any and everything for it_  
_I want you to fiend for it_  
_Wake up and dream for it_  
_Till it's got you gasping for air_  
_And you lean for it_  
_'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind_  
_And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)_  
_Now it's me-time believe that_  
_If it's yours when you want it_  
_I wouldn't promise I need that_  
_Till I'm everywhere that you be at_  
_I can't fall back go quick_  
_Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want it_

_You used to be thirsty for me (Right)  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)_

_I'm gonna love ya_  
_Until you hate me (Right)_  
_And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)_  
_What's really crazy_  
_You should've known better_  
_Than to mess with me, honey_  
_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_  
_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_  
_Like a black widow, baby_

_Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby"_

By now, the team was starting to win against the animatronics, and Christina was winning against The Manager, that is until he said something Christina couldn't believe.

"Goodbye, Christina Happy Feet!" The Manager shouted, enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait what?" Christina was caught off guard by this, giving The Manager enough time to push her mech down one of the cliffs. The team raced to the side to see if there was anything there, but there didn't seem to be a visible bottom. Then, after ten seconds, the bang was heard.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys found that startling. Just to put it out there, Christina is both against the team, and The Manager. But lets see what the next chapter has to offer. I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Bonnie's Grudge**

**D**


	39. Bonnie's Grudge

**Hello, welcome to another chapter of DT. Um, lets see how this one goes, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Bonnie's Grudge**

Soon after the sound of Christina and the giant machine hitting the ground as heard, Mumble and the rest turned to The Manager, who was now out of the machine since it was no longer there.

"Look what you've done!" Mumble shouted, causing The Manager to laugh.

"Do you think I really care about you lot? Or how I used Christina only for her to die? NO! It's time to show you the joy of creation." The Manager raised his hands, causing all of the animatronics to reboot. Unfortunately, the original ones were no where to be seen, leaving just the withered and the toy animatronics.

Gloria had to fight Toy Freddy.

Norma Jean had to fight Withered Freddy.

Seymour had to fight Withered Foxy.

Memphis had to fight Springtrap.

In turn, the Amigos had to face Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Withered Chica, Toy Chica and Golden Freddy. With 4 amigos (since Rinaldo wasn't here) vs 5 animatronics, it looked to be a loosing streak for the Amigos.

"Oh great, now without Rinaldo, we're all gonna die!" Ramon said, only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"Did some one call me?" Rinaldo asked.

"Yes, we need you- wait, why are you here again?"

"I decided to finally be on your side, since I see no trouble with being with Mumble anymore."

"That's great, now lets fight these things." As the fights went on, The Manager was cheering for the animatronics, where as Erik, who happened to be right next to The Manager, was cheering for his friends and family.

"Wait, aren't you gonna hurt me?" Erik asked as he realised who he was near."

"As long as you have no use for me, no." The Manager said, before they both got back to cheering. Soon, Gloria managed to take out a vital wire, causing Toy Freddy to collapse, before Norma Jean easily took out the Withered Freddy.

"Well, what's our score?"

"0-2 for you guys." The Manager said as the Amigos already taken out two more.

"Make that 0-4." Soon almost all of the characters had been destroyed.

"Time to change one of them." The Manger said, fore changing the AI levels on withered Bonnie go up to 20, in which Mumble was fighting.

"Let me kill you."

"For the good of my family, no!"

"Fine then, try to beat me whilst I sing."

**The Bonnie Song – Groundbreaking**

"_Hello my friend_

_Back so soon again?_

_It seems to me that you like our company_

_You play again_

_And it's usually me_

_To be the first disturbing being that you see_

Gloria, Norma Jean and the Amigos realised what was happening, and started running toward Mumble.

_They tore me apart_

_They used me for parts_

_They took away my face_

_They took away my arm_

_No_

_It just isn't fair_

_The chicken and the bear_

_Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare_

_My replacement is blue_

_It's got the latest tech too_

_All I have is my guitar_

_Let me play a song for you_

Somehow, Withered Bonnie knew how to play guitar with only one arm whilst fighting someone. Whilst this was happening, Seymour knew what was happening and started to run. All of a sudden, Gloria, Norma Jean, and the Amigos were blocked by a wall of ice, whilst Seymour found a cavern.

_Now with red glowing eyes_

_I'll be your demise_

_As my endoskeleton decides_

"What are you doing to Mumble?" Erik asked, now worried.

_My name's Bonnie_

_I'm the big purple bunny_

_I play guitar in a band_

_Don't you forget who I am_

"You've seen death, right?" The Manager asked, causing Erik to run to his father, but unfortunately, he too was blocked by a wall.

_My replacement is blue_

_It's got the latest tech too_

_It's shiny and brand new_

Mumble had hit one of the vital wires, causing Withered Bonnie to glitch out, until Mumble hit it again, leaving the robot back to normal.

_Now with red glowing eyes_

_I'll be your demise_

_As my endoskeleton decides_

Memphis, who was closest to Mumble made Springtrap glitch out so that he could run after Mumble.

_You tore me apart_

_You used me for parts_

_You took away my face_

_You took away my arm_

The Manger realised what Memphis was doing and ran nearer to stop him. But this time Memphis sped up so he missed all of the walls of ice.

_No_

_It just isn't fair_

_The chicken and the bear_

_Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare_

Bonnie pushed Mumble so he fell to the ground, leaving Withered Bonnie to go for the final blow.

"Son!" Memphis called out, as he was mere tens of meters away, Mumble saw what he was doing.

"Dad no! Stay back! It's too-" Withered Bonnie silenced Mumble.

_My replacement is blue_

_It's got the latest tech too_

_All I have is my guitar_

_Let me play a song for you"_

As Withered Bonnie swung his remaining arm at Mumble, Memphis pushed Mumble to the side, leaving Memphis in the way.

"No!" Norma Jean screamed as the walls of ice came down. The Manager saw what happened and started to walk away with a deep smile.

* * *

**I have no comments on what just happened, but on the bright side, two chapters left!**

**Next Chapter – Songs of Reality**

**Y**


	40. Songs of Reality

**Another chapter so soon? This is just a plot points chapter, so you can try to find any plot points for the near future ;)**

* * *

**It's been so long – The Living Tombstone**

(Glenda)_"I dunno what I was thinking,**  
**Leaving my child behind,**  
**Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind**  
**_

_With all this anger, guilt and sadness,**  
**Coming to haunt me forever,**  
**I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,**  
**_

_Is this revenge I am seeking,**  
**Or seeking someone to avenge me**  
**Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free**  
**_

_Maybe I should chase and find**  
**before they'll try to stop it**  
**It won't be long before I'll become a puppet_

_It's been so long,**  
**Since I last have seen my girl**  
**lost to this monster**  
**to the man behind the slaughter**  
**_

_Since you've been gone**  
**I've been singing this stupid song**  
**So I could ponder**  
**The sanity of your mother_

_I wish I lived in the present**  
**With the gift of my past mistakes**  
**But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes**  
**_

_Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,**  
**is all I remember**  
**Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper**  
**_

_Justification is killing me**  
**But killing isn't justified**  
**What happened to my girl, I'm terrified**  
**_

_It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,**  
**I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there._

_It's been so long,**  
**Since I last have seen my girl**  
**lost to this monster**  
**to the man behind the slaughter**  
**_

_Since you've been gone**  
**I've been singing this stupid song**  
**So I could ponder**  
**The sanity of your mother"_

**Under The Iron Sky – Laibach**

(Christina) "_Now that you have gone away  
I feel so cold, why did I stay?  
Remember, I'll remember your face so pale  
when you left me on that gloomy day..._

_Time goes by, memories are mine_  
_Still waiting for the moment I'll see you again_  
_Times are changing, memories are fading_  
_I'm waiting for another chance_  
_to tell you belong to me_

_One day  
I know we'll meet again  
Under the Iron Sky._

(Memphis)_Time goes by, memories are mine  
Still waiting for the moment I'll see you again  
_(Memphis and Christina)_Times are changing, memories are fading  
I'm waiting for another chance  
to tell you belong to me  
_

_One day  
I know we'll meet again  
Under the Iron Sky._

(Memphis)_Now that you have gone away  
I feel so cold, why did I stay?  
Remember, I'll remember your face so pale  
when you left me on that gloomy day..."_

**I believe – Christina Perri**

(Christina) "_I believe if I'd knew where I was going, I'd lose my way  
I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave  
I know that we are not the weight of all our memories  
I believe in the things that I am afraid to say_

_Hold on, hold on_

_I believe in the lost possibilities you can see_  
_And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be_  
_I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling_  
_I believe that you fell so you can land next to me_

_'Cause I have been where you are before_  
_And I have felt the pain of losing who you are_  
_And I have died so many times, but I am still alive_

_I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday_  
_And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way_  
_I wish that you could see your scars are linked of beauty_  
_I believe that today it's okay to be not okay_

_Hold on, hold on_

_'Cause I have been where you are before_  
_And I have felt the pain of losing who you are_  
_And I have died so many times, but I am still alive_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on)_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on)  
This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on (I am still alive))_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on (I am still alive))  
This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on (I am still alive))_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on (I am still alive))  
This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on (I am still alive))_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning  
(Hold on (I am still alive))  
This is not the end of me, this is the beginning"_

* * *

**Final Chapter is coming soon...**


	41. Letter to The Unknown

**Here we are, final chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Letters to The Unknown**

As The Manager walked away, Mumble stood horrified at what happened to his father. With great sadness, also came the deep desire for revenge. Miraculously, a sword appeared right beside Mumble, as if it wanted to to what he was thinking. With no time to spare, Mumble grabbed the sword and charged at The Manager, in which The Manager also had a sword just as strong.

"So, this is how it ends?" The Manager asked.

"Yes!"

As they continued to rage on, The Manager had enough control to crush the Withered Bonnie under ice. They continued to fight as the ground started to give way, making more caverns, until finally Mumble got the advantage and managed to take The Manager's sword out.

"Ha! Now then, face your inevitable demise."

"Funny you should say that." The Manager said, before teleporting to the other side of the room, as the ice slowly came back to normal, he said one last sentence.

"I can never be killed, unless one of my family challenges me." The Manager said, before fading away. The once ice filled room became metal again. Mumble had missed his chance at killing the one who did this to him.

"Mumble? Calm down!" Gloria said as she came to him, realising that he was far from calm.

"I think it's best to do what she says tallboy." Ramon advised.

"No! I won't calm down until the one who did this to all of us is apprehende-"

**Truly Madly Deeply – Cascada**

(Gloria) "_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I will be strong_  
_I will be faithful_  
_Because I am counting on a new beginning_  
_A reason for living_  
_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_  
_That'll make you wanna cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_  
_Of the highest power and lonely hours_  
_The tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_  
_Don't have to close your eyes_  
_'cause it's standing right before you_  
_All that you need will surely come_

(Mumble) _I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me)"_

"Thanks, I needed that. I guess we'll just have to wait for him to return."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Um, so what do we do now?"

"Well, what about Memphis?" After a few minutes, they had made it back to their original entrance and got to the coast.

"So, shall we do this?"

"It's for the best." They placed Memphis on the slab of ice and pushed it into the fog. They all mourned at the one who saved Mumble at the cost of their life.

"So, um, where now?"

"I heard that Emperor Land is back, everyone of you kind is going there." Rinaldo told.

"Alright then, well get back there and hopefully find peace in our lives for once." Mumble said, before they all went back home to live a happy life

**The end- NOPE! Not done yet.**

After the went home, and waved good bye to the Amigos. They felt like they were being watched.

"Do you sense that guys." Gloria asked, being received by several nods.

"It's probably nothing." Mumble suggested.

"Right, so what now-"

**Hide and Seek - SeeU (English)**

"_Ding Dong hurry up I'm waiting  
Far too late to run  
Away to see if I can catch you_

Mumble and the others turned to see the silhouette (the sun was low) of an animatronic with blue eyes. Instinctively they ran to the cave as they heard it sing.

_Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving  
Waiting for you here  
I know that you are near so come out  
_

Mumble peeked out to see it come closer.

_Staring through the window  
No escape from my cold gaze now  
Tearing through your eyelids  
Creeping close to see you nearer_

_Dong hurry up and run now  
So that we can play  
Tag on this special day of fun now  
Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now  
Better run and hide  
So I can never find you peeking  
_

_Thumping down the hallway  
Footsteps on an old wood floor board  
Breathing in a whisper  
I can hear it getting closer  
_

_No No You can never hide  
I can see you there  
No No You can never hide  
I can see your fur  
No No You can never hide  
I can see your scared  
No No You can never hide_

As Mumble and the others went deeper into the cave, they heard it sing again.

_Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom_  
_And I'm coming in_  
_Don't need a key or pin to help me_  
_Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom_  
_Cant see where you've hid_  
_But worry not, the game is ending_

_Look under the bed sheets_  
_Clever boy to keep me guessing_  
_Cannot find a body_  
_But I haven't checked the closet_

All of a sudden it broke through the thin wall to see Mumble and the others._  
_

_Ding Dong Here you are and...  
Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn  
Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn  
Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn  
Ding Dong It was such a shame_

Ding Dong You can never hide  
No one else is left  
Ding Dong This is my goodbye"

"What do you want from us?" Mumble asked in fear. All of a sudden it started twitching until a familiar voice came out.

"Help me! It's me, Christina."

"Wait, how-"

"I was stuffed into it after I died." Christina explained.

"Oh, anything else interesting?" Mumble asked.

"Well, I recently found that my eyes weren't originally brown." Christina said, before the eyes glowed aqua blue.

"You've got the same colour as me and Erik, why-"

"I don't know!" Christina shouted whilst twitching a few times.

"Well, um, nice Freddy suit."

"It's golden, actually." Christina said, all of a sudden, a letter came out of no where.

"Read it." Christina said strongly.

"Dear Mumble, Christina, and others:

As much as I can say that you had nearly defeated me, you've only just scratched the surface of me. If you want to be normal, Christina, then you lot have to find two other groups from a parallel time. You've got no use against me, for now.

P.S: Just in case you lot decide not to go, I've disabled Mumble from singing until you even remotely defeat me."

"Wait, I can't sing anymore?"

"He's bluffing, try it." Mumble did what Gloria advised, but it only ended with a loud screech.

"Okay, he's not bluffing." Gloria concluded.

"How do we find these two groups?" Norma Jean asked, before a glowing green portal opened up at the entrance to the cave.

"Well, who goes first?"

"I should." Mumble said, before jumping in. After some time, and some particular voices, Mumble's voice stood out.

"Um, guys, you have to see this!"

"Wait, hang on a second, you're me." Another voice similar to Mumble's said. Eventually, all of the team (Christina being last) went into the portal.

On the outskirts of Emperor Land, The Manager in some Antarctic camouflage saw what the group were doing.

"Perfect."

**Still Alive - Portal**

"_This was a triumph  
I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS  
It's hard to overstate my satisfaction_

_Glorious Science  
We do what we must  
because we can  
For the good of all of us  
Except the ones who are dead_

_But there's no sense crying over every mistake  
You just keep on trying till you run out of cake  
And the Science gets done  
And you make a neat gun  
For the people who are still alive_

_I'm not even angry  
I'm being so sincere right now  
Even though you broke my heart  
And killed me  
And tore me to pieces  
And threw every piece into a fire_

_As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!  
Now these points of data make a beautiful line  
And we're out of beta  
We're releasing on time_

_So I'm glad. I got burned  
Think of all the things we learned  
for the people who are still alive_

_Go ahead and leave me  
I think I prefer to stay inside  
Maybe you'll find someone else to help you_

_Maybe Vincentine  
THAT WAS A JOKE  
HAHA. FAT CHANCE_

_Anyway, this cake is great  
It's so delicious and moist  
Look at me still talking  
when there's Science to do  
When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not you_

_I've experiments to run  
There is research to be done  
On the people who are still alive_

(Speaking (indirectly) To Mumble) _And believe me I am still alive  
I'm doing Science and I'm still alive.  
I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.  
While you're dying I'll be still alive.  
And when you're dead I will be still alive.  
STILL ALIVE"_

* * *

**Credits (Use this song: ****/watch?v=JDglMK9sgIQ) ****:**

**Adélie Amigos**

Nestor: Carlos Alazraqui

Raul: Lombardo Boyar

Rinaldo: Jeff Garcia

Lombardo: Johnny Sanchez III

Ramon: Robin Williams

Carman: Sofía Vergara

**Emperors **

Mumble: Elijah Wood

Mumble (Singing): Robert Downey Jr

Christina: Christina Perri

Gloria: Alecia Moore (P!nk)

Memphis: Hugh Jackman

Erik: Ava Acres

Bo: Meibh Campbell

Atticus: Lil' P-Nut

Norma Jean: Nicole Kidman

Seymour: Common

Noah the Elder: Hugo Weaving

Baby Mumble: E.G. Daily

Miss Viola: Magda Szubanski

Mrs. Astrakhan: Miriam Margolyes

Baby Gloria: Alyssa Shafer

Baby Seymour: Cesar Flores

**Rockhopper**

Lovelace: Robin Williams

**Skuas**

Boss Skua: Antony LaPagila

Dino: Danny Mann

Vinnie: Mark Klastorin

Frankie: Michael Cornacchia

**Krill**

Will: Brad Pitt

Bill: Matt Damon

**Elephant Seals**

Bryan: Richard Carter

**Leopard Seal**

Rojas: Roger Rose

**Animatronics**

Freddy: Werner Herzog

Chica: Annet Mahendru

Foxy: Ken Jeong

Withered Bonnie: Scott Adsit

Golden Freddy: James Cromwell

Toy Versions (Singing): Andrew Stein

Toy Freddy: John Malkovich

Toy Foxy (Mangle): John Cusack

Marionette: Daniel Henny

**Human**

The Manager/Phone Guy: Scott Cawthon

**Songs**

"Just Give me a Reason" By P!nk

"Fall for you" By Secondhand Serenade

"Are we all we are" By P!nk

"Talking to the moon" By Bruno Mars

"Blank Space (Spanish)" By Taylor Swift

"Let her go" By Passenger

"My Immortal" By Evenescence

"Burning Gold" By Christina Perri

"The Lonely" By Christina Perri

"Blurry" By Puddle of Mudd

"All About That Base" By Meghan Trainor

"Superheroes" By The Script

"Just the way you are" By Bruno Mars

"I don't Wanna Break" By Christina Perri

"Be my Forever" By Christina Perri

"Try" By P!nk

"Sea of Lovers" By Christina Perri

"Please Don't leave me" By P!nk

"One night" By Christina Perri

"Hear And Now" By Luther Vandross

"Jar of Hearts" By Christina Perri

"A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri

"The Words" By Christina Perri

"Penguin" By Christina Perri

"I'm sorry Erik" By MegalexMaster

"Sad song" By Christina Perri

"Me And my Broken Heart" By Rixton

"Pompeii" By Bastille

"Outside" By Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding

"Rawhide" By The Blues Brothers

"Counting Stars" By One Republic

"Roar" By Katy Perry

"Titanium" By David Guetta

"Wake me up" By Avicii

"Shake it Off" By Taylor Swift

"Lovers on The Sun" By David Guetta

"Human" By Christina Perri

"Impossible" By Shontelle/ James Arthur

"Airplanes" By B.O.B ft. Haley Williams

"Up" By Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato

"Tragedy" By Christina Perri

"Celebrate" By Pitbull

"Survive The Night" By MandoPony

"Welcome to Freddy's" By Madame

"Mangled" By NateWantsToBattle

"It's Time to Die" By DAGames

"Black Widow" By Iggy Azalea

"The Bonnie Song" By Groundbreaking

"It's Been so Long" By The Living Tombstone

"Under The Iron Sky" By Laibach

"I Believe" By Christina Perri

"Truly Madly Deeply" By Cascada

"Hide and Seek" By SeeU

"Still Alive" By Portal

* * *

"The story, All names, Characters and

incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious.

No identification with actual persons, places, buildings

and products is intended"- MegalexMaster, 2015

**Bye, for now ;)**


	42. Union

**Hi everyone, the FINAL story to the Happy Feet series, I definitely hope you guys enjoy this one. Because the real action has only just started. You probably need to read all of the previous stories of mine before you can read this, since there will be things that wouldn't make sense unless you do so.**

**If you have read all of them, congrats! You get to read this now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Union**

In a wasteland of ice and snow, a masked figure looked over the grounds where the portals would open up. Thinking about what was left to do, he figured it would be best to explain his anger.

**Aviators – Our Little Horror Story**

"_A voice calls  
A cry in the dark  
Telling me to crawl to the light  
But I won't  
The show has just begun  
I'm giving one last encore tonight  
_

_Five nights left to find you  
One last thing to tend to  
You'll fear what I can do  
But you'll never run  
Ghosts warn of my actions  
But I'm the main attraction  
You'll bring my satisfaction  
Our little horror story's just begun  
_

_I believe  
After this final stand  
The end will come, but not until you're gone  
I'm haunted  
A killer in cage  
Using my undoing as my pawn_

_Four nights left to find you  
One last thing to tend to  
You'll fear what I can do  
But you'll never run  
Ghosts warn of my actions  
But I'm the main attraction  
You'll bring my satisfaction  
Our little horror story's just begun  
_

_These metal gears and parts  
Contain my purple heart  
They had their sweet revenge  
And brought me to an end  
Now I'm the monster here  
I'll make you disappear  
One last show to put on  
After tonight you're gone_

_Three nights left to find you  
One last thing to tend to  
You'll fear what I can do  
But you'll never run  
Ghosts warn of my actions  
But I'm the main attraction  
You'll bring my satisfaction  
Our little horror story's just begun_

_Two nights left to find you  
One last thing to tend to  
You'll fear what I can do  
But you'll never run  
Ghosts warn of my actions  
But I'm the main attraction  
You'll bring my satisfaction  
Our little horror story's just begun_

_Our little horror story's just begun_

_Our little horror story's just begun"_

Meanwhile...

At the New Emperor Land, Erik was finishing off the massive machine that was right next to him. It was mainly a large cube with a ring to the side of it. Out of no where a ringing noise emerged from the laptop next to him. Opening up the program, he soon found what he expected.

"Ah, hello Jack, how's that machine of yours doing?"

"Not too bad, just finishing it off. You know, despite the fact that I'm 90 years in the future from you, it's taken the same amount of time."

"Meh, I don't really think about it that much."

"Well well well, what have we here?" Both Mumble and Adult Mumble said as they and their friends walked to Erik and Jack.

"We're just finishing off the machines." Erik said, before Jack said that he finished.

"Well, _I'm _finishing off the machine." Everyone giggled at Erik frustration. After a couple of minutes, Erik had finished the machine.

"What does it do?" Alex asked.

"Well, it should allow both of us to meet up in one location." Jack explained.

"So, like a portal?" Glenda asked.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Do you think it'll be unstable, or dangerous?" Erik asked.

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure about this Jack?"

"Yeah, I've already flipped the three levers for my machine, you just need to flip your three levers. After that there's no going back."

"Well so much for return trips." Adult Mumble said in a sarcastic manner.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Erik said, he slowly flipped the first lever, powering up the machine, flipping the second one caused the ring to spark.

"And finally." The third lever was much stiffer. With the help from Adult Mumble, they eventually flipped the third lever, Causing the ring for Erik's machine to emit a dark blue portal, and Jack's machine to emit a light orange portal.

"There we have it. Who's first?" Atticus asked, everyone but Erik and Jack backed up.

"Okay then, on three. One... Two... Three!" Erik and Jack walked, or speed-walked into the portals, after ten seconds coming back.

"It works!" Erik announced.

"Now lets find that third team." Caris said in determination. As all of them went through, they soon saw where they ended up.

"This looks familiar." Both Adult Mumble and Erik said at the same time, glancing at each other in surprise. Meanwhile everyone looked at where they were. It appeared to be a frozen wasteland, with randomly sized spikes every couple of meters and some mountains above the horizon.

"Where do you think we are Jack?" Earl asked.

"Hang on, just using my phone to scan the area." Jack said, a couple of seconds later the phone buzzed, signalling that it had finished.

"Okay, lets see. Planet: Unknown, Co-ordinates: Unknown, Temperature: -273 Degrees C... Be right back." Jack went through the portal, before coming back out with some winter gear.

"If it's really that cold, better keep myself warm."

"What about us?" Erik asked.

"You're penguins, you can survive these conditions. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Weather: Unknown, Year: 40 Billion B.C.E! That shouldn't be right, the universe is only 30 billion years old*"

"Hmm, we'll look into that later, but first we have to find that third team." The group spent hours searching, but by the end of the 'day', they couldn't find anything.

"Well, this was a waste of time. Lets go back." Jack said, with everyone agreeing. As they made their way towards the glowing portals, they exploded, pushing everyone back, before leaving a small crater.

"Looks like that's not an option anymore. Well, what now?" Erik asked.

"I don't know, how about a game of Jenga?" Jack suggested, making everyone to glance at him.

"You brought Jenga to an alien planet for no reason." Mumble asked.

"Yep, besides, we could see how gravity is doing." Jack threw one bock into the air, taking 1 minute 23 seconds to come back down."

"Huh, there must be lower gravity up there than there is up here."

"That's impossible." Erik protested.

"We're in the year -40 billion and you're not complaining about that."

"Well- um, shut up." As soon as Erik said that, a light green portal opened up, causing everyone to flinch.

"Better late than never if you ask me." Atticus said. After what seemed like hours (I do tend to exaggerate so lets call it 1 minute), a flipper came through, followed by another flipper, before the rest of the penguin came out.

"Um, guys, you have to see this." The penguin called out.

"Wait, hang on a second, you're me." Adult Mumble remarked, causing the penguin to turn toward him.

"Wait, what the?" Another penguin came through this one a smaller.

"Okay, now this is weird." Erik immediately picked up on the voice.

"Hang on, you're me." Erik remarked in surprise. The same thing happened to Gloria when a female penguin came through. Then another female came in which Adult Mumble recognized to be his mother. After the calamity, everyone went quiet when a robot taller than Jack came through.

"Okay, what the hell are you?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was stuffed into a mechanical suit with a robot inside."

"Okay then, everyone quiet down. Lets start with names, my name's Jack."

"My names Erik."

"The name's Bo"

"I'm Atticus."

"My name is Adult Mumble."

"I'm Gloria."

"Mumble here!"

"I'm Glenda."

"My name is Earl."

"My name's Caris."

"And finally my name is Alex." The third group that had just came through all had their beaks/robotic jaw agape.

"Well, my name is also Mumble."

"Also Erik."

"Another Gloria? Sweet."

"Norma Jean here."

"And I'm Christina."

"Hmm, we're gonna need to find some nicknames for most of you, except for you Christina and Norma Jean." Jack said, all of a sudden the green portal exploded, this time it didn't make a crater, but there were now three letters where the portal used to be. All three Mumbles picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"Congratulations, you've finally found the other team(s). For a second there I actually thought you wouldn't make it. Now, I do warn you guys that the portals may be unstable and will collapse at any moment. But, you still have your objectives.

From ?"

"Yes that's right." A new voice said, everyone turned to one of the spikes to see a masked figure tower over them.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, the figure just laughed at him.

"You think I'm going to tell you straight away. No, I don't work like that Jack."

"H-how-"

"How do I know your name? I know all of your names. Any way, to get to your objectives you must go to the north pole, there you'll find a special device that will allow you to teleport back to your group, trust me you'll need that. Then you must find a way to get to the water planet. After that I'll give you your next , I'll give you guys some chance, have these." The masked figure said, before throwing a bunch of devices to the newly formed group.

"Like them? They're called the Universal Solar Network and Electronic Translator, or USNET** for short. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, any last words?." The figure lifted a large group of spikes, and fired them at the group.

"I've got an idea, RUN!" Adult Mumble shouted as the newly formed team ran from the figure, narrowly dodging the spikes that fell form the sky.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

*** I say 30 billion years old because Jack lives in 2108 so they could probably know more about the universe's age.**

**** It's pronounced (us-net)**

**Next Chapter – Randomisation**


	43. Randomisation

**Hey guys, another chapter of TFS (That stands for 'The Final Stretch') here. I hope you'll like this chapter, because it's about to get a bit... well you'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Randomisation**

The newly formed team ran as fast as they could from this figure, whilst also trying to dodge the large spikes of ice. They knew that eventually they would either get hit by one, or get captured, but all of a sudden, Erik, Christina, Adult Mumble, Glenda, Gloria and Mumble disappeared.

About 4000 miles away...

Erik, Christina, Adult Mumble, Glenda, Gloria and Mumble found themselves in a very weird environment.

"Whoa, check this out guys." Erik called out as they soon realised what was around them: huge, skyscraper shaped towers of ice, it was as if they were in the city of ice.

"Looks like we got teleported, I wonder where the others are." Glenda asked. Christina backed up, trying to get a good view on just how high they were, but bumped into something along the way.

"Oh, even on an alien planet there these things." Christina remarked as she noticed that there was a mini car behind her.

"Okay, first a man who has cryokinesis, then this mini car in the middle of nowhere, what's next?" Erik asked in a serious tone.

"Well, at least we've got transportation." Mumble said cheerfully. As they got into the car, another problem rose.

"Um, who can drive?" Erik asked.

"I've had one lesson for an hour." Adult Mumble said, leaving him in the drivers seat.

"Next problem, how's Christina going to get in, there not enough space for a big robot-"

"Animatronic." Christina interrupted and corrected Erik. Out of the abyss, one of the towers behind the car fell, revealing the same masked figure.

"Oh he's found us, I'll take him." Christina said as she raced towards the figure.

"Guys, drive now!" Erik said quickly.

"But, can't Christina handle that guy-" Adult Mumble was rudely interrupted by Christina, flying onto the top of the car.

"Oh no." Was what Christina could say as the masked figure raised the ice behind him, ready to strike.

"Adult Mumble, now?"

"Um, bye." Adult Mumble said as he backed up the car, as they did so a wall of ice came rushing towards him.

"Christina, palm heel strike!" Erik said, with Christina following his order. The strike shattered the ice, but also turned the car 180 degrees, giving a better advantage for them. As they raced through the city of ice, Glenda gave Adult Mumble directions that could hopefully make them unseen. Unfortunately the figure was one step ahead and allowed the ice to give him good sharp turns whenever they did so.

"That mask... the black suit, we're under attack from a super-villain guys! How cool is that- I mean it's scary, obviously but how cool." Mumble said as he looked at the figure, receiving awkward glances by Erik and Gloria. As they kept going, they suddenly stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Glenda asked.

"The light's red." Adult Mumble said as the traffic lights made entirely from ice shone a red glow.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS, IN A CAR CHASE!" Glenda shouted as the light turned back to green. Adult Mumble sped the car up, luckily the figure was 50 meters away, so by the time they got back up to speed, the figure was 3 meters behind.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Adult Mumble asked, before leaning out of the window and looking at the figure.

"Um, why are you trying to kill us?" Adult Mumble asked, getting no reply, he went back in the car.

"It's classic villain, we've seen too much." Mumble replied, earning more glances.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know if he's trying to kill us..." Gloria said in a hopeful tone. Only for Mumble to say:

"Ice car-"

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Gloria shouted as they just missed the flying car.

"Did you just but the blinker on?" Glenda asked, annoyed when she realised.

"You have to indicate your turn, it's the law." Adult Mumble put a lot of emphasis on the word 'law'. Hearing this made Glenda really annoyed by Adult Mumble's driving.

"That's. It." being this annoyed by Adult Mumble's driving, she forcefully took over. Speeding the car up to 80 mph. The situation became much more drastic as they weaved around the 'buildings'. As they went up the hill, the masked figure showed up, right in front of them on top of the hill, Glenda turned the car so that it was drifting in the same direction, but the left side of the car was now the front. They hit a small bump that sent them flying into the air, landing on an uplifted ice bridge.

They soon found what used to be an old railway track. After crossing it they soon realised that a long block of ice had speed behind them on the track, blocking it for the figure. As they moved along with the block, they could see the figure moving parallel to them on the other side.

"Did we loose him?" Gloria asked as they finally found a turn away from the figure.

"Look out!" Erik said as a tube of ice made the path for them, eventually the car was inside the tube.

"Christina, hold on." Erik advised.

"We're not going to make it." Adult Mumble said.

"We're gonna make it." Gloria protested.

"We're not going to make it."

"We're gonna make it."

They smashed their way out of the tube and landed on a weak ice bridge.

"We made it. Yeah." Unfortunately for them, their short moment of celebration was put off when they landed into the water. Luckily, Christina was able to float (I guess it's part of the suit) whilst carrying the now smaller group onto the surface.

"So what now?" Erik asked, looking to see if the figure was near.

"There's a factory over there." Mumble said, pointing to it.

"Okay, I really do wonder how the others are doing."

Meanwhile, a few kilometres away...

Atticus, Earl, (D)Mumble, (D)Erik, Norma Jean and Jack teleported to an even weirder environment.

"Well, I've never seen this on a planet." Jack said, they were on ground that could bend like waves, a literal solid ocean that could move.

"Well, there's a tower in that direction." Earl said as a tower loomed in the horizon.

"Okay then, lets get moving then." Just as Jack had said that, the ground a few meters behind started to crack from how much the ground was bending, eventually lava started to pour out.

"Hmm, I suggest we RUN!" Atticus said as they started to run.

Meanwhile, in the factory...

(D)Gloria, Caris, Bo and Alex teleported inside the factory.

"I guess we're here then. What shall we do now." Caris asked.

"I know, lets find supplies while we're waiting, we could eventually make some sort of transport for all of us." (D)Gloria suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea, in fact it's a great one." Bo said as they gathered supplies.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. If any of you are confused by how some of these characters have a '(D)' before their name, it means their from Darker Times. I hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter - 'Mountains'**


	44. Mountains'

**Sorry about last time guys, the Fanfiction page removed some of the words so I've sorted most of it out. Anyway, welcome to another chapter of TFS, I hope you enjoy this part (including the next chapter).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'Mountains'**

After some swimming along the sea, Erik, Christina, Adult Mumble, Glenda, Gloria and Mumble made it to the other side, finding the nearby factory. As they looked, they found many mysterious items being built, some of which no one knew what their use was.

"Looks like you found us." Caris said as she and the others showed them what they've built so far.

"You're making a spaceship? I gotta admit, that's a sweet idea." Erik said as he observed it carefully.

"It's not finished yet, not even half way there."

"Mind if we help then?"

"Sure, grab some material to increase production and we'll build it."

Meanwhile, Atticus, Earl, (D)Mumble, (D)Erik, Norma Jean and Jack found stable ground, before finding the exact same factory. Looking behind them, they saw the lava ocean as it started to cool.

"Well that makes no sense at all." Jack said as they turned around to get to the factory. Once they had all met up, the spaceship was now starting to take shape.

As the newly formed group were collecting parts to make a spaceship that could carry them all, Jack, Erik and Christina were together building the ship.

"So then, Christina, how did you... Um, how-" Jack said, before being interrupted.

"You mean this" Christina said whilst pointing to the suit, before speaking again.

"Well, I don't remember much, the last thought I had before I awoke with this on was me fighting this guy – the Manager, in a giant robot. Then he called out my surname which I never knew about. And then he pushed me and the robot down this cliff."

"Huh, tough time. Was this Manager also in a giant robot?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, we battled because he told how he took me from my parents, or something. After I fell down the cliff, I woke up with this on and seeing another Freddy, like mine, but purple instead of golden. It led me out of the place where I reunited with my friends." Christina explained.

"You must of died going down that cliff, did you have any thoughts while you were... you know." Jack asked.

"Only one, and it was from the suit since I couldn't of thought of it. But I won't let the suit take control of me." Christina answered.

"If anything happens, we'll be here to help." Erik reassured.

"Okay, lets see what this can do." Cristina said to herself, before she closed her blue eyes, the suit suddenly stiffened for a couple of seconds, before the eyes opened, but this time they were completely black.

_Inside the suit..._

Christina looked around, she soon realised that she was inside a small child's point of view. What stood out of the room was a tall figure lurking in the corner.

"_Someone's always watching me, someone's always there  
When I'm sleeping he just waits, and he stares.  
Someone's always standing in, the darkest corner of my room.  
He's tall and wears a suit of black, dressed like the perfect groom.  
_

The tall figure walked out of the door, and as Christina couldn't control the child, she walked out of the house too.

_Where are you going, why won't you stay,  
They might be scared of you, but I just want to play.  
He has no face, he hides with the tree's,  
He loves little children when they beg and scream,_

All of a sudden the figure turned and grabbed her with it's long arms.

_Please..."_

_Outside the suit..._

The eyes return to their normal ways as Christina breathed heavily as she took control of the suit.

"You alright there?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just recovering. You heard the song?"

"Yeah, any ideas Jack-" Erik asked, before being interrupted.

"No! I mean, I don't have any idea. I guess there was another soul inside the suit."

"Yeah, I can't wait to find a way to get this suit off." Christina said annoyingly, as the rest of the team came back, they discussed about what had happened before they met up (see the movies(HF1/2) and the stories (HF3/4/5/DT)), before going back to building the ship. Only taking a couple of hours to complete they set out for the water planet.

"So what do you think lies on the planet?" Norma Jean asked.

"I don't know, but I guess what ever is on there, he'll be there too." Jack suggested. As they landed, they immediately noticed that the 'star' was actually a black hole. As they landed, there appeared to be no land.

"Hey guys, check this out." Earl said as they climbed out, the water was only 20 cm deep. Observing the area, there was no sign of the masked figure anywhere.

"Looks this objective was a dud." Jack said, before (D)Mumble noticed something in the horizon.

"Guys, what about those mountains."

"Those aren't mountains, we didn't see them from above." Jack answered.

"Then what are they, if they aren't mountains?"

"I don't know." After waiting a couple of seconds, the 'mountains' appeared to get bigger.

"Get. In. Now" Glenda ordered.

"What is it?"

"Their waves, big ones." As they turned around they found another wave, this time much closer. As they made their way, it got closer. Mumble, being the last one to get inside, closed the hatch as the ship got engulfed by the wave.

"Lets see if there's anything underwater." The ship looked around in search for anything out of the ordinary, but couldn't find anything, until-

"We found an air pocket."

"Good, lets get to it." The ship floated up to the pocket of air. As the group got out, they saw another letter.

"Dear Adult Mumble and his friends:

Well, this is something, you actually made it. Looks like for once in you short lives you actually did something creative, unlike your other actions. Anyway, I've decided that you lot may become a nuisance to me in the future, and to stop that-"

"I'll trap you lot." The figure said quickly, before everything went black.

* * *

**What will happen next? Who knows (well I do but I won't spoil it.), anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Brotherhood**


	45. Brotherhood

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of TFS, it's time to reveal some secrets that have been around since the beginning of the series. Here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brotherhood**

Jack slowly got up in agony, just woken up from who knows what.

"Jack?" Someone to the right asked, looking around he saw that Erik was also awake.

"Hi there, where are we?"

"Looks like the inside of a fortress. Shall we wait for the others?"

"Well, we have no choice since we're caged in by iron bars... Wait WHAT!" Jack had just realised what he said.

"It took you some time." After what seemed like hours, everyone was finally up and confused.

"Ah, looks like everyone is finally up, welcome everyone to Obsidia Station, orbiting the largest gas planet in this solar system." The masked figure said as he walked towards them.

"What do you want?" Jack asked with an almost too serious of a tone.

"Oh you know what I want. It's been a long, long time since I last met you."

"I don't even know you."

"Oh, all of you know me, starting with you Christina, Norma Jean, Gloria, Mumble, and little Erik. You guys know me really well."

"We don't even know anyone who looks like you." Christina protested. Before the figure literately changed shape, into another human entirely.

"Well, does this give you a clue." The Manager said cheerfully.

"Wait, how can you turn into the Manager."

"Don't you get it, I AM THE MANAGER! I was also the one who stole Glenda and Mumble's egg as well!"

"But.. then how do the others know you?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, I've known Jack and his friends since the Titanic 2100, and I should know because-"

"Your name is Max." Jack finished as The Manager once again changed form, now as the infamous Max Capricorn.

"Looks like you remembered. I can also go back to the time Jack nearly fired at the Earth, it was just by coincidence that I... Hacked the system into firing."

"So it as YOU then!"

"Oh yes, I could even go one step further. Adult Mumble, remember how the um, "Great 'Guin" told you to go to London, only for you to be shot there?"

"Oh for the love of 'Guin please don't tell m-"

"Oh yes I will." Max said, before transforming into the largest penguin anyone could possibly imagine.

"Yes, I was him. I was also the person who shot you." the figure then returned to normal.

"You will pay for what you've put us through!" Everyone except from Jack said.

"Well, if it wasn't for Jack, none of you would be here." Everyone slowly turned to Jack.

"Me? What have you got to do with me?"

"I'll give you a clue, Jack Vita Mortem." This comment alone made everyone speechless.

"How do you-"

"Remember a long, long time ago? When you took everything from me in that accident?"

Jack "I don't know what you're talking ab- Oh no, It's you."

"I know, It's me! And I should know you too." The figure said, before going into his deformed body: A tall, but very thin body, with almost no face(except from eyes that literately glowed like flash-lights. The figure rushed to the cage that Jack was in, and lifted the cage up like it was a toy, before throwing it onto the side of the station.

"Well, then, this is getting complicated, can you please make it a little bit simpler?" Gloria asked.

"I'll be happy to oblige."

**The Wheatley Song – Portal**

(Figure)_"Well well well, welcome TO MY LAIR!  
Jack and his good friends huh?  
Uuugh, really scared.  
So you're the ones that wanna take me out,  
ah heh heh, good luck  
_

_When little old Vincent says:  
"There's trouble behind that door!"  
you'd better pay attention now,  
because I'm the Vincent core,  
_

_A__nd if you aren't shaking, then there's__  
__something very wrong.__  
__Because__ this may be the last time that you__  
__hear the __Vincent__ Song__  
_

The original Freddy family walk into the room

_Woh oh__  
__Woh oh__  
__Woh oh__  
__Woh oh__  
__Woh oh_

(Freddy Family) _He's the evil __Vincent__ Core!_

(Vincent) _Well if __I__'m feeling bored__  
__and there isn'__t__ much to do,__  
__I might just build a special batch of__  
__tests for you to do_

_Woh oh_

_Oh Yeah__  
__Space!__  
Woh oh_

_Woh oh_

(Freddy Family) _He's the evil __Vincent__ Core!_

(Jack) _Relieve yourself or face the dire consequences!_

_My friends are expecting me so please come to your senses!_

(Vincent) _You're joking, you are joking!?_

_I can't believe your ears_

_Would somebody shut this human up_

_I'm drowning in my tears_

_It's funny! I'm Laughing!_

_You really are too much_

_And now, with out your permission, I'm gonna do my stuff..._

(Jack) What are you going to do?

(Vincent) I'm going to my best.

_Agh the smell of neurotoxin to me is beauty in the air_

_Because I'm the brilliant Vincent core_

_Although I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun, I must confess_

_When lives are on the line!_

_Not mine, of course, but yours old man!_

_Now that'd be just fine_

(Jack) _It's over, you moron! You've really taken this too far!_

(Vincent) _Oh __**brother, **__you're something!_

_You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending_

_The position that you're in!_

_It's hopeless! You're finished!_

_You're stuck here in my lair!_

_Because I'm clever old Vincent_

_And you're not going, nowhere"_

"Back up a second, Vincent, if that's your name, is Jack's brother!?"

"Oh I wouldn't call Jack my brother, after what he did to me. Let me give you a hint, Jack and me were born a few months before Adult Mumble swam to the zoo, so why is Jack only 29 in the year 2108?" Vincent said as he walked away from the caged group, behind him the broken cage flew up and was forcefully fixed by nothing, before slamming down onto Jack, caging him.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. Make sure these rascals don't escape." Vincent left, his voice becoming distant.

* * *

**Okay, that raps up this chapter, I hope you guys loved it, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter - Overload**


	46. Overload

**Well, here's the 5th chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Overload**

"So then, we've got you guys to keep an eye out fo- oh, didn't see you there Golden." Bonnie said, seeing Christina.

"My name's Christina."

"Christina? Oh, you're the Manager's friend, aren't you?"

"I'm not his friend, not after he stuffed me into this."

"Okay, what the hell are these things." Erik asked.

"I guess none of these new customers know who we are." Freddy said, mimicking a sigh.

"Wait, have you guys not heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Chica asked. Erik, Adult Mumble, Gloria, Bo, Alex, Mumble, Glenda, Atticus, Earl, Caris and Jack shook their heads.

"What About Five Nights at Freddy's?" Christina asked. Same reaction.

"Christina, explain us to them." Chica ordered.

"Why have I got to be the one who explains it? Oh well..."

(Christina, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie)_"There was a place many years ago**  
**Where the children would come for a meal and show**  
**Oh the horror! In the corner!**  
**The quartet of terror returns..._

_(Christina)There's Freddy, and Foxy, and Bonnie, and Chica**  
**The band's back together and playing the deep cuts**  
**And when the curtain comes to close**  
**They'll find you_

Bonnie then played the guitar, along with Chica playing the drums, Freddy with the microphone, and Foxy? Well... He sung as well.

((D)Gloria) _There is a bear who bears no introduction**  
**And a chick who's thick from reconstruction**  
**There is a bun who's gunning for the air shaft**  
**And a fox who gawks behind an eye-patch_

(Norma Jean, (D)Gloria, Christina) _Unserviced servo turning  
Refurbished fur perturbing  
It doesn't matter where you go  
They'll find you_

Again, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie played their instruments, Before they were left to sing.

_Find the mascots**  
**Check your blind spots**  
**Put the mask on**  
**Turn the lights off**  
**Check the game clock**  
**Wind the toy box**  
**Shun the dark thoughts**  
**It's a long shot_

_He'll find you**  
**He'll find you_

_We will find you  
Terrorize you  
And ensnare you_

_In a bear suit"_

"If you escape, that is." They all said.

"And even if we aren't here, we'll find out." Bonnie said.

"We may be like toys, but we toys, can see eeeeeeveryyyyyythiiiiiiiiing" Freddy said whilst turning his head all the way around. Everyone who hadn't heard of them (except for Jack maybe) immediately became afraid of them. Well, that is before Freddy's eyes went completely black(with a speck of white) and went right up to them.

"So play nice." Freddy said seriously. Meanwhile, Vincent was looking around the place to see if everything was going according to plan. It was then he heard screaming. He observed one of the cameras that showed what happened.

"Perfect." He chuckled, before continuing his search.

Meanwhile, once everyone stopped screaming, Christina looked deep into Freddy.

"Well, if you won't let all of us out, at least me?"

"Hmm, you do have the body of my sister in the- But that doesn't matter, you can go." Freddy said whilst unlocking her cage.

"As for the rest of you, you'll be stuck here for the rest of your lives."

As Christina found her way through the hallways, she found something that could give advantage to them.

"Jack? Are you there?" She called through the USNET.

"I'm here, what do you want?"

"I found the reactor of the entire fortress."

"That's perfect. Is there any way of getting there though?"

"Except from the vents, no. Oh great, I'll be right back." Christina ended the call as she made her way through. Once she made it to the other end, she had found the walkway to the main reactor, well five actually.

"Okay, I've made it, there's five of them."

"Right then. You'll have to change the frequency on all of them so that they can be harmonised to the fusion reaction inside-"

"English, please."

"Make sure all the numbers are the same, then find the control room."

"Got it." She said, ending the call again. She made her way to all of the reactors.

Meanwhile, Jack observed the animatronics. When he got a brilliant idea.

"Freddy the bear, Foxy the pirate fox, Chica the female chicken, and Bonnie the bunny. You all have one thing in common."

"And that is?" They all said.

"You had lives before you became this."

"(Sigh) yes it's true, we were just kids." Freddy admitted.

"But looks at us." Foxy said.

"Thirty one years it's been." Chica explained.

"And we haven't gone out of these things." Bonnie finished.

"Well, we could change that, you just have to listen to us." Jack said.

"Why would we listen to you? You're the bad guy." Freddy asked.

"No, the person your working with is."

"How would you know."

"Because I know my brother well."

"Even if you do, why would we listen to you."

"You don't even know his name."

"We do, he's called Vincent."

"His name, is Vincentine." Jack received gasps from all of the animatronics.

"Don't you ever speak of that name!" They all said, lunging at him, fortunately the bars stopped them.

"He's the one who killed and stuffed us." Freddy said.

"And he's the one you're working with!" Jack shouted. The animatronics took this in mind and started processing it. If you were there, you could hear the humming of their robotic devices.

"Well, I hate to break the conversation, but e haven't gotten anywhere with this." Erik argued.

"Okay, we'll help you out." Freddy finally said, everyone cheered.

"But, we have to distract Vincentine away from Christina."

"How did you-"

"We're robots, ish. We can link with the camera feed around the place."

"So how do we distract him?"

"Okay Jack, I'm in the control room." Christina said over the USNET.

"That's great, now find the button that says 'purge'."

"Um, slight problem."

"Yeah?"

"There's over a thousand buttons all over the room, except for the floor that is."

"Just try to find it, meanwhile, we'll distract Vincentine." Jack said, before ending the call.

"So what he you got in mind?" Erik asked, the animatronics just turned to him with a grin on their faces.

**The Mangle – Groundbreaking**

(Chica)_"I'm about to fall apart  
Already half way there  
So I guess that's a start_

_I'm just a villains toy_  
_For all the girls and boys_  
_To beat me down and_  
_Put me back together_  
_Oh the joy_

_Now, I hang from all the_  
_Wires and I swing onto_  
_Whoever's watching us_  
_On the night so I can take_  
_A bite out of you_

Vincentine heard the singing and looked into the monitor, seeing them all.

_I don't like this  
They all give up  
On trying to  
Fix me everyday_

_I may not have_  
_A grudge against_  
_The one they hate_  
_But that won't stop me today!_

"No!" Vincentine realised that Jack had made them on their side. So he ran toward them.

(Freddy)_Chica is out for you  
Take a bite out of you  
She's getting sick of you  
There's nothing you can do_

_She's not out for revenge_  
_Just wants to have some fun_  
_But Chica's got some friends_  
_They're gonna get it done_

(Chica)_I am out for you  
Take a bite out of you  
I'm getting sick of you  
There's nothing you can do_

_I'm not out for revenge_  
_Just wanna have some fun_  
_But I have some friends_  
_They're gonna get it done_

_I don't like this_  
_They all gave up_  
_On trying to_  
_Fix me every day_

_I may not have_  
_A grudge against_  
_The one they hate_  
_But that will not stop me today!_

(Freddy)_Chica is out for you  
Take a bite out of you  
She's getting sick of you  
There's nothing you can do_

_She's not out for revenge_  
_Just wants to have some fun_  
_But Chica's got some friends_  
_They're gonna get it done_

Vincentine had found them at the other end of the hallway, and as listening as he walked quietly to them.

(Chica)_I wish  
I could know the way  
They feel about  
This bad man  
Who made them hurt  
All I want to do is  
Help all my friends out_

(Freddy, Chica)_I'm just  
A robot who can't feel  
The way my gold friend feels  
'Cause she's real  
She feels all of the pain  
I want to help her take it all away_

(Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie)_I don't like this  
They all gave up  
On trying to  
Fix me everyday_

Christina had found the button.

"Jack, I found it."

"Press it then!"

_I may not have  
A grudge against  
The one they hate  
But that won't stop me today!_

Christina pressed the button, causing the reactor to start releasing energy in a downward direction, eventually causing it to release a shock-wave of energy. This had made the animatronics glitch out. Vincentine had then realised that they distracted them. With no power left, the fortress had no way to keep itself above the planet. Once the animatronics stopped glitching, they turned to Vincentine.

(Freddy)_We are out for you  
Take a bite out of you  
We're getting sick of you  
There's nothing you can do_

_We're not out for revenge_  
_Just want to have some fun_  
_But we have got some friends_  
_They're gonna get it done_

(Chica)_We are out for you  
Take a bite out of you  
We're getting sick of you  
There's nothing you can do_

_We're not out for revenge_  
_Just wanna have some fun_  
_But We have some friends_  
_They're gonna get it done_

_Gonna get it done"_

The animatronics let everyone out, and started running with them so Vincentine couldn't get them. Eventually they had found Christina and went to the escape pods.

"What about you guys?" Erik asked.

"Just get in!" Freddy demanded as they ejected. As everyone left, they saw the entire fortress burn up as it went into the atmosphere, eventually exploding.

* * *

**Okay, that raps up this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed that, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Fateful Days**


	47. Fateful Days

**Here we are guys, another chapter of TFS. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fateful Days**

"Okay, we're out of the fortress and now moving at 'Guin knows how fast. Any ideas on slowing down?" Erik asked through the USNET.

"No idea, by the looks of things, we should be heading for the water planet." Jack replied.

"Oh good, we ejected at just the right time to get to the planet where our spaceship is. But still, how do we slow down?"

"Well, in theory, if the water isn't shallow, the water will slow our speed." Christina suggested.

"Yeah, but think about what would happen to us, it would be similar to hitting a wall."

"Good point, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if these things have parachutes. You know, we could slow down in the atmosphere if we connect each other's pods."

"Great idea, lets see if these things have side thrusters." Jack said, fortunately they had. After a few minutes (including some misalignments), they had all connected. And just in time, because they soon felt the heat of their pods burning up.

"Come on, open up." Mumble said as the ship cooled down, releasing the parachutes. The opening caused the ship to jerk upwards, before calming. Eventually the pods landed in the water.

"Okay, now where did we put that ship." (D)Mumble said.

"Seriously? It's right behind you." Erik pointed out as he saw the ship they left behind a few hours back.

"Well I wasn't looking there."

"Okay, lets get in, and then we'll try to find a way to stop Vincentine." Jack said. They eventually made it out of the water planet. Heading back to the ice planet, they landed near the factory without any trouble.

"Well then, lets try to find some parts, and we'll group together in about an hour to see what we've found." Erik and Jack said as they all went to the factory.

"So how did Vincentine... your brother became, you know." Christina asked.

"What he is now? (Sigh) We used to be the best, the closest brothers. We grew up and decided to find a way to travel in time. Luck was on our side at that time, since we found a way very easily.

But then we tried something else, we wanted to find a way of travelling through universes at will, without anything with us. That time luck was not on our side. It went completely wrong and Vincentine had almost every part of his good soul stripped away.

He did gain the ability we had hoped to get, along with the ability to morph into any living thing. But the cost was too great. In the time we were in he destroyed everything, fortunately I escaped, but since then I have tried to hide form him.

Ever since then he's planned his revenge. But this whole time I was with you guys I never knew I was already in his trap. I'm sorry for anything he's done to you guys, especially you Adult Mumble and Christina, since you guys got killed by him. I guess I was indirectly responsible for that."

"It's alright, now that we know, we can at least try to convince him to be good." Adult Mumble suggested.

"That won't work, I've read and seen a FanFiction where a penguin tried to convince a great evil mind to be on the good side, that ended with one of his friends being killed."

"Well then, if that won't work, then we need something." As they were gathering supplies, they were oblivious to Vincentine watching them from the outside.

"Now they know, huh? This has gotten a little bit harder. But I think I know just the thing that could stop them. I just, need a moment."

**Fateful Day – TheDuckCow**

"_Here I stand at the edge of the building while this man  
As he builds all the tools, doing everything he can_

_To remove my life and everything  
So I ask dearest Brother, just "How"  
Just how can it be that he, has done this to me?_

_We were down below, down below bedrock  
Plans to change the world, every single way  
How close we were, but it ended in shock  
On that fateful day_

_Recall the games that we played, back when we were just kids?  
Like the time we played catch, using bendy, little grids  
You were cool, you were nice, you were my hero and my friend  
Never did I think twice, and it was always on you_

_Which I would depend..._

_Now look at what you've done to me, I never had a choice  
Yes, that's right dear Jack, you can't ignore my voice  
I'm gonna end your world, and bring justice forth  
On some fateful day_

(Jack)_I was trying to make this hero wake  
So he could stop all endings and disasters  
_(Vincentine)_I was meant to be powerful and free  
Then you failed, and of course  
It corrupted my whole life_

_I'm just your mistake, a waste of a soul  
Someday I'll make you pay, you'd better watch your clock  
Go ahead and run  
But we will meet again_

_Just you wait 'till then_

_On some fateful day"_

After about an hour, the team grouped up again.

"So, you guys got anything?" Jack asked.

"We found some armour."

"We found some parts to add to the ship."

"And we found some weapons."

"That's great, lets gear up and find Vincen-"

"Did someone call me?" Vincentine said as he glided gown to the ground.

"Oh, it's you." Both Jack and Vincentine said at the same time.

"You think you've won yet? Well here's plan A." Vincentine said as an army of robots, about half a meter high, came crawling toward them."

"Okay, any ideas?" Jack asked.

"Um, run to the ship?" Atticus suggested.

"(Sigh) Fine then." They ran to the ship, and flew away. As they headed toward the closest planet to the Black Hole, they got teleported back to the ice planet.

"Oh great, now we've go this to worry about." Gloria said as they saw the Black Hole. The ice planet was closer to it than any other, and it was falling toward it.

* * *

**That wraps up this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Allizdog**


	48. Allizdog

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS. I guess it's time to see how the characters will be able to face these robots. Here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Allizdog**

The team now had two problems; the robots, and the increasingly closer black hole. But a third problem came up when they found the lava planet.

"Okay, any plans before we get smashed by a planet and sucked into a black hole?" Jack asked.

"No, but these seem to be very slow." Erik pointed out as they slowly crawled to them.

"I guess they'll get faster if we engage with them."

"Lets see about that..." Glenda said as she walked up to one and broke one of it's lags off. This caused the robots to stop.

"Well, um, any suggestions on what's happening?"

"No, but I can tell you one thing."

"And that is?"

"Run!" The robots immediately gained speed as the team ran from them, with Glenda having the only thing capable of being a weapon.

"Guys, let's see how strong these guys are." She said, before slicing through any robot that went near. The wrecked robots were a good advantage, giving the opportunity for more members of the team to get weapons themselves. Eventually, the robots had no choice but to run away.

"Well, since our old ship didn't get teleported with us, what now?"

"I suggest we build another-"

"Hey guys, I just found this brand new spaceship. Check it out!" Mumble said as they went over to see it.

"With that done, where now?"

"Out of this planet." Jack said as everyone went inside. After leaving the planet, they found themselves to be in time, since the lava planet was just about to hit.

"Well, that was close." Adult Mumble said as the planets collided, only to be sucked into the black hole.

"Hmm, maybe a little bit too close. How much fuel does this ship have?"

"Barely any, we'll land on the nearest planet and see if there's any." Jack said as they came through the atmosphere. This planet turned out to be another planet with lava and rock.

"Okay, so, where shall we find that fue-"

"Oh, I see that you've survived those little robots that I gave out. Well, time to see what you can do with something bigger." Vincentine said, before revealing a massive truck, about 8 meters long. Heading toward them.

"Sure, lets see what this ship can do." Jack said as the team went back inside, only just missing the truck.

"Okay, we're going at 80 mph, with a truck right behind our tail, what shall we do with it?"

"I got an idea, but some of you won't like it."

"And that idea is?" Erik asked, before the ship split into 8, each having two members of the team inside.

"I have to admit, this is really cool and all, but still, how does splitting up help?"

"You'll see." Jack said as the ships and the truck went into a highway like area, with hills on the sides.

"Hmm, okay, I think I can see where you're going with this." Erik said, only for Jack to release a tripwire like cable that connected the two hills. The truck rammed into the wire, causing the front end to stop, and the back to lift up. This action caused something to eject out of the storage part of the truck.

"What the hell is that?" Erik said when the thing that ejected transformed into a giant lizard-like robot.

"Well, this is getting weird, and strange. First Vincentine does a FNAF rip-off, then some kind of transformers thing, what next? A fast and furious rip-off?" Adult Mumble asked, giving Jack a great idea.

"Adult Mumble, that Fast and Furious rip-off may come in handy on our side. Also, that giant lizard-like robot happens to be another design me and Vincent came up with, called 'Allizdog'."

"You do realise what that says it you put it backw-"

"Yes I do. Now, lets devise this plan." Jack said as they went around the sides of it, with Jack's ship being in front. The robot saw this and aimed at the ship.

"Oh, cra-" Jack said as he put the brakes on the ship, just as a blue flame made of acid came raining down just forward of his ship. Unfortunately, the ship was now stuck as the lizard was faster than the ship. As it moved forward, Jack got out of the ship and tied it onto the robot.

"Jack, I don't think the ship will be heavy enough to make it fall."

"Yeah well I'm prepared for that." Jack said as the ships and the robot started to go along a double bridge. The ship had lost it's fuel, causing it to fall onto the ground in less than a second. Jack and Erik jumping down to Mumble and Glenda's ship.

"Jack, that'll make a nice anchor." Adult Mumble said, with everyone else agreeing.

"Yeah I'm on it." Jack said, trying to push the ship off the bridge, The robot was on the other bridge, allowing the ship to go down and hit one of the towers, but only if it went off the rails. Eventually it did.

"Yeah!" Mumble, Glenda and Erik said as it went down.

"Alright Adult Mumble." Vincentine whispered to himself as the robot aimed toward Adult Mumble's ship.

"Here's your happy ending." Vincentine said. The ship hit one of the towers before he could shoot. The robot made one final roar before it got ripped in two, half went down the canyon, and the other half landed back on the bridge.

"Okay, team: 2, Vincentine: 0. Let's change that." Vincentine said as he teleported to one of the gas planets.

"P.E.T, it's time to activate you. Unfortunately the fortress hit half of you so I'll have to repair it, but one I do, I'll get rid of you all."

* * *

**Okay, I tried to put as little spoilers as I could for the F&amp;F rip-off part. But other than that I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next chapter – Guilt in Madness**


	49. Guilt in Madness

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS. This time, well... it's hard to explain, so let me give you the chapter.**

**Oh and also:**

**{…} "..."**

**{…} "..."**

**Means two people are singing different lines at the same time.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Guilt in Madness**

Meanwhile, the ships came back to form one (though slightly smaller), and the team set out to find Vincentine. They didn't know it, but even though Jack and Vincentine were millions of km away, they still found a way to sing in tune.

**These Eyes – TheDuckCow**

(Vincentine) _"Sad, gone, lost, alone in pain  
I'm just a sacked pawn in this monster's game  
Who I used to call my brother now I know to be no other  
Than the one who wants me dead just for the fame_

_Listen closely Jack you spiteful man_  
_You cannot remove me now_  
_It's you I'm after, and you better have a plan_  
_Or take your final bow_

_Oh why did I believe those lies_  
_Now these eyes are my only prize_  
_And you soon will know_  
_My rage can only grow_

_You're the one who dies_

(Jack) _Oh Vincentine  
I wish that you could be just fine  
Back again to how it was  
It's all so tragic now because_

_You and I were always meant to be a team_  
_Now you're with the outlaws_  
_I can't bear to hear you scream_  
_But I'm forced to fight your cause_

_Had I not given you those eyes,_  
_Would the world be free of cries?_  
_Now you've given me_  
_No choice to flee_

_No compromise-_

"Jack, may we ask, why do you still care for him?" Erik asked.

"Well, even though he is evil, he's still my brother. And you know, brothers look out for each other, he may not care about me, but I know he has a soft spot, I just have to find it." Jack said, before he got teleported to a lush planet with trees and lazy rivers.

"Great, must have been this random teleporting mechanic in the solar system." Jack said as he explored the area, only for Vincentine to appear right in front of him.

(Vincentine) _"Sad, gone, lost, alone in pain  
I'm just a sacked pawn in this monster's game  
Who I used to call my brother now I know to be no other  
Than the one who wants me dead just for the fame_

_Listen closely Jack you spiteful man_  
_You cannot remove me now_  
_It's you I'm after, and you better have a plan_  
_Or take your final bow_

_Oh why did I believe those lies_  
_Now these eyes are my only prize_  
_And you soon will know_  
_My rage can only grow_

_You're the one who dies_

(Jack) _Oh Vincentine  
I wish that you could be just fine  
Back again to how it was  
It's all so tragic now because_

_You and I were always meant to be a team_  
_Now you're with the outlaws_  
_I can't bear to hear you scream_  
_But I'm forced to fight your cause_

_Had I not given you those eyes,_  
_Would the world be free of cries?_  
_Now you've given me_  
_No choice to flee_

_No compromise-_

{Jack} _How to make the world a better place_  
{Vincentine} _Look how fast_  
{Jack} _When all you do is show me spite and disgrace?_  
{Vincentine} _They all try to escape the blast_  
{Jack} _And I've tried to lend a hand, but you always let it fall like sand_  
{Vincentine} _You say I could never last_  
{Jack} _You make it so it must be you that I erase_  
{Vincentine} _I laughed so hard I cried like a ghast_

{Jack} _Listen Brother, penguins can't live on_  
{Vincentine} _Did you expect I'd let you continue to live on_  
{Jack} _When you attack them like so_  
{Vincentine} _When you attack me like so_  
{Jack} _Gripped with fear, unsafe for them to spawn_  
{Vincentine} _Your hate stalks me dusk to dawn_  
{Jack} _And that's why you have to go_  
{Vincentine} _I can't wait to see you go_

(Jack and Vincentine) _I cannot believe these eyes_  
{Jack} _That they'd cause such pain and demise_  
{Vincentine} _That they're the ones to help me rise_  
{Jack} _Oh how I know_  
{Vincentine} _Yes how I know_  
{Jack} _That now my old fellow_  
{Vincentine} _That now my greatest foe_

(Jack and Vincentine) _Is the one who dies"_

The black hole finally went under the horizon, causing a great shadow to form form the hill in front. Giving Vincentine the chance to sneak up behind Jack, and killing him. The body of Jack fell to the floor, with Vincentine standing over him, smiling in glee. But, upon further thought, Vincentine for once in his life got over his evil ways and realised what he had done.

**Nothing Could Have Ever – TheDuckCow**

(Vincentine) _"He was my only friend  
What once was friendship, now defeat  
Corrupted pain and deceit  
It's life I now transcend_

_Nothing could have ever_

_There is no end_  
_No sun left to shine_  
_No choice but to remain a ghost_  
_Is that what I want most?_  
_Well now his world is mine_

_Nothing could have ever_

_What cruel design_

Vincentine looked at the body once more, before flying into the air and causing destruction all around him, from lightning to monsters that were unheard of before. Meanwhile a few kilometres away, the team landed on the same fertile planet, only to hear and see the lightning.

"Whoa, what is that?" Christina asked.

"It could be Vincentine." Erik suggested.

Over to Vincentine, there was carnage everywhere.

(Vincentine) _Now your god is dead  
Now Mr. Vincentine is here  
To fill these worlds with fear  
To make my torment spread_

Nothing could have ever

And I can't change a thing"

"You're right, I guess nothing could have ever been the same." Jack said, emerging form the trees. This caused Vincentine to stop what he did completely.

"But, how are you, I killed you!"

"Nope, I wanted to see if you had some humanity in you. So I gave a fake me for you to kill." Jack said, after some thought processing, Vincentine realised what Jack had done, and lifted him by the neck onto one of the trees.

"You know, brother, I can kill you and your penguin friends easily, there's just one thing I need."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Jack managed to say.

"You."

* * *

**Well, there we go, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Evil Within**

**C**


	50. Evil Within

**Well, it feels like it's been so long, but here it is, another chapter of C- I mean TFS. For this chapter, we'll be looking at... well, lets find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Evil Within**

"What do you mean by me?"

"Lets see, I've got the power to transform into any living being, the power to control ice, well, soon it'll be everything, and now, the power to posses any living thing."

"Wait say that last part aga-" Jack said, but stopped as Vincentine possessed him.

"Ha ha ha, now lets see how easy it is to fool those puny penguins." Vincent- I mean Jack... oh whatever, Vincentine in Jack's body said as he ran toward the team.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder what happened over there, did Vincentine die or not is what I'm pondering." (D)Mumble said as the team was looking around the place. 'Jack' then emerged from the bushes slightly grazed.

"Jack!" Everyone said as they came to greet him.

"So, what happened?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Well, I had no choice..."

"You _killed _him. What now?"

"I don't know, lets explore in search for anything of value. Erik, you'll stay with me to guard the ship." 'Jack' said as everyone did as he told. As Jack and Erik went into the ship, Erik wondered why _two _people had to guard the ship.

"Erik, while I'm guarding the ship, could you build some defences, I know he's dead but, you never know."

"Okay, I understand what you mean. I'll get to work on those defences." Erik said as he walked away.

_About 50 minutes later..._

As everyone came back to the ship, 'Jack' greeted them.

"Anything of value?"

"Yeah, we found some resources to make the ship better."

"That's perfect, but we've found Vincentine. He's currently on his way. We may need to build some defences." 'Jack' said as everyone went to work. Walking into a secret room of the ship, he faced Erik as he was constantly working. 'Jack' checked some of the defences and found that most of them were faulty. He turned to Erik and walked toward him in rage, with Erik seeing this he backed up.

"You said these would work!"

"I'm sorry Jack, please. I need more time."

"Well, times up." 'Jack' said as he lifted Erik up to eye level. By that, Erik could see something was wrong. All of a sudden, Jack's head started twitching, the eyes returning to normal.

"Help me." Jack pleaded, before switching back to evil.

"Any last words." 'Jack said, Erik built up his energy and kicked 'Jack', allowing Erik to run out the room to see the others.

"Erik! What's wrong?" Christina asked as they met up.

"Vincentine, is on the ship, he's... possessed Jack!" Erik managed to say as 'Jack' came into the room they were in.

"Give up you lot."

"No, _you _give up, face it. It's 15 against 1!" Norma Jean pointed out.

"Oh that's so true. Alright, lets see ho you guys face against something much more powerful." 'Jack' said, with Vincentine coming back, Vincentine then teleported away.

"Guys, lets get out of here." Jack said, now his normal self.

"Um, how can we tell whether or not you're you?" Erik asked.

"Well, you saw Vincentine teleport, right?"

"Fair point, okay then, lets get on the ship and fly out of here." As they got inside, a planet reappeared ith something they thought they would never see again.

"Oh no, it's the machine, the one Jack used to try to destroy Antarctica with."

"You know, that also came from a design me and Vincentine were planning to do. It's called the Resalihinna." They looked as it aimed at the Jungle planet, before firing. They had made it out just in time so they could see the planet as it exploded into billions of rocks.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will they make it? Find out in the next chapter and the ones after. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – The Power of a Black Hole**

**H**


	51. The Power of a Black Hole

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS, let's see what happens next (Warning: will be slightly complicated!).**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Power of a Black hole**

As the Jungle planet smashed, the Resalihinna fired at the lava planet – leaving only 3 planets: the Resalihinna and the two gas planets.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said as they went around the Resalihinna. All of a sudden it fired at the black hole, well, just to the right, enough for the gravity to make the beam orbit around the black hole (yeah, I told you it would be complicated).

"Wait, those aren't normal rings, are they?" Erik asked as the rings started covering the black hole.

"Nope, rings don't do that." All of a sudden, half of the rings that covered the black hole fired a purple beam to a point.

"Oh Vincent, you just had to do that."

"What is it?" (D)Gloria asked.

"Those rings are actually energy collectors, and if they fire it to a single point, well..." The other side then fired to another point, soon, there were four points, and then six. Those six points connected with each other, before one of them fired to a single point.

"It creates a wormhole-" Jack said as it did just that. All of a sudden, the two gas planets started colliding toward each other, the collision releasing tons of gas out everywhere. What was left behind was a massive space ship capable of destroying an earth sized planet.

"Where does that hole go to then?" Mumble asked.

"I don't know, but lets see." Jack said before they went near. They could see Earth through the hole.

"Okay, it's going to hit Earth, but when is that time."

"According to this, the Earth we're looking at is in the year 2004."

"That's a year before I was born." Both Adult Mumble, Gloria, (D)Gloria and (D)Mumble said.

"Hold on, oh no. He's planning to kill us before we were all born!" Jack said as the massive monstrosity of a space ship came toward them, with Vincentine at the front.

"So, you're going to stop me one more time."

"To save both us and my friends, yes."

"You know, there's someone who's been waiting for you, I cant remember his name. Was it Allen? No, was it Alex? No. Oh I know, his name is Andrew!"

"But, he died. He fell."

"Along with me, remember?"

"So, he's still alive?"

"Well, kind of, you probably need a few blocks or something but I'm not going to help you. I have some killing to do."

"Not if we stop you."

"Oh yeah, this one tiny space ship against the Planet Earth Terminator, or P.E.T as I call it. Anyway, it's time to kill the past." Vincent said, before the team's ship latched onto the side of the P.E.T and started tugging it away.

"Really? Well, if you insist." Vincentine said.

**Die in a Fire - The Living Tombstone**

(Vincentine) _"__I really hate you__  
__Stop getting in my way__  
__I__'ve__ lost my patience__  
__When are you gonna decay__  
_

_I want to throw you out__  
__Just like my broken TV__  
__If you'll come back once more__  
__It will be painful you'll see_

_I hope you die in a fire_

Vincentine starts breaking the connection between the team's ship and the P.E.T_  
__Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire__  
__Hope you'll be taken apart__  
__Hope this is what you desire_

The P.E.T starts firing missiles at the team's ship, fortunately nothing is damaged.

_It's almost over__  
__Why can't you just let it fly__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__It's not the first time you'll die_

_Your __mechanical__ parts click__  
__Sounds like when I__'ll__ br__a__ke your bones__  
__Once I get my second chance,__  
__I won't leave you alone_

_I hope you die in a fire_

Vincentine starts breaking the connection again. By now the team's ship has pulled the P.E.T far from the wormhole_  
__Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire__  
__Hope you'll be taken apart__  
__Hope this is what you desire_

_Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire_

The connection breaks, though instead of the P.E.T going back to the worm hole, it fires more missiles, with the team's ship firing back.

_I hope you die in a fir-"_

Just as Vincentine finished, Freddy and the gang punched him off the P.E.T, after a few seconds he got back on.

* * *

**There we are, the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys, next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Revival of The Dead One**

**A**


	52. Revival of the Dead One

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS. Nothing much to say for this chapter (well, apart form FNAF 4 being a thing now). Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Revival of The Dead One**

Startled, everyone stood quiet, creating the most awkward moment ever.

"We've got your back guys." Freddy said to the team.

"Oh, so you're on their side now?" Vincentine asked.

"Yes we are. And since you're the one who stuffed us, I think it's time we return the favour." Bonnie said, before they all charged at Vincentine. Unfortunately, they didn't really see the turrets on the P.E.T, I think you know what happened, but just in case. The turrets fired at the animatronics, blowing them up.

"Okay, now that's over, time to end your lives!" Vincentine said.

"No!" Jack shouted, reaching his hand out. What happened next... Well, a massive wall appeared out of no where, blocking the P.E.T.

"Did you do that Jack." Everyone asked.

"Don't know. I got to go somewhere, you guys do what ever it takes to stop Vincentine from getting through that portal." Jack ordered, with everyone following the plans. Meanwhile, Jack went to empty space and created a mini planet for him to land on.

"Okay, just to make sure..." A force field went around the mini planet, Jack went by the nearest river, before placing some Jenga blocks down onto the ground.

"Oh I hope this works."

**The Humbling River – Puscifer**

(Jack) _"Nature, nurture, heaven and home  
Sum of all and by them driven  
To conquer every mountain shown  
But have never crossed the river_

_Braved the forest, braved the stone_  
_Braved the icy winds and fire_  
_Braved and beat them on our own_  
_Yet we're helpless by the river_

_Angel, angel, what have I done?_  
_We've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire_  
_We've conquered country, crown and throne_  
_Why can't we cross this river_

Nothing happened, so he continued.

_Angel, angel, what have I done?  
We've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire  
We've conquered country, crown and throne  
Why can't we cross this river_

(Spirits) _Pay no mind to the battles you've won  
It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle  
Open your heart and hands my son  
Or you'll never make it over the river_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_  
_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_  
_The hands of the many must join as one_  
_And together we'll cross the river_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_  
_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_  
_The hands of the many must join as one_  
_And together we'll cross the river_

(Jack) _Nature, nurture, heaven and home_  
(Spirits) _It'll take a lot more than words and guns_  
(Jack) _Sum of all and by them driven_  
(Spirits) _A whole lot more than riches and muscle_  
(Jack) _To conquer every mountain shown_  
(Spirits) _The hands of the many must join as one_  
(Jack and Spirits) _And together we'll cross the river_

(Jack) _Braved the forest, braved the stone_  
(Spirits) _It'll take a lot more than words and guns_  
(Jack) _Braved the icy winds and fire_  
(Spirits) _A whole lot more than riches and muscle_  
(Jack) _Braved and beat them on our own_  
(Spirits) _The hands of the many must join as one_  
(Jack and Spirits) _And together we'll cross the river_

(Jack) _And together we'll cross the river  
And together we'll cross the river  
Nature, nurture, heaven and home  
And together we'll cross the river (And together we'll cross the river)  
Nature, nurture, heaven and home  
And together we'll cross the river (And together we'll cross the river)"_

"Thanks guys." Jack said to the spirits.

"No problem, oh, we forgot to give you guys some help, here." The spirits said, before a familiar face came from behind.

"ANDREW!" Jack said in surprise as they embraced for a few seconds, before letting go.

"So, what have I missed?" Andrew asked.

"Well, let me get to the point, the person who shot Adult Mumble, the one responsible for the 'malfunction' of the Machine, Max, it was one person."

"Really? Who?"

"A person called Vincentine. Who happens to be my brother."

"Wait what? So where are we now?"

"Um, the year 40 billion B.C.E"

"Even weirder. Go on..."

"We met a few more penguins from a parallel universe, who have a known time with animal like robots that wanted to kill us before they became friends for ten seconds. Right before Vincentine shot them."

"Okay. Explain what has happened over the last two day's then." Jack did so, and eventually all questions were answered.

"Right, I think that makes sense. What now?"

"Right now we're trying to stop a massive ship from colliding with the very past Earth that would kill us all."

"So, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Back with everyone now, the team started to destroy some of the turrets, and also making tons of damage on the P.E.T

"Well, looks like we have a new member." Erik said as he noticed Andrew coming to fight with them.

"Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning.

Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. But he too was fading.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Space Battleship Yamato**

**O**


	53. Space Battleship Yamatto

**Well hello there folks, welcome to another chapter of TFS, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and also, here's a key for the rest of this story:**

"Forth wall breaking..."

**A/N**

_Singing_

Narration

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter 12: Space Battleship Yamato**

As everyone was starting to fade, Andrew quickly aimed the Resalihinna toward the black hole – the source of the wormhole's energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode.

All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past.

"Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning.

Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode.

All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past.

"Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning.

Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode.

All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past.

"Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning.

Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. As Andrew faded, he pressed the button, with the Resalihinna firing at the black hole. This caused the black hole to explode.

All of a sudden, time went backwards to about 1 minute into the past.

"Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the main energy collector. Firing at it, this caused it to switch to Earth in the year 2109.

"Happy Team to Rock Smasher do you read me?"

"Copy, any orders sir?"

"Destroy the P.E.T!" All of a sudden, a massive spaceship came through the wormhole, this caused the P.E.T to stop dead, aiming at the Space Battle ship and firing, all turrets kept missing the Space Battle ship.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Vincentine said slowly as he knew what kind of spaceship it was: The Space Battleship Yamato.

* * *

**Pause just a moment there, here's a few details:**

**Rebuilt from the Warship Yamato, the Space Battleship Yamato has a total of 12 turrets on it's top, 4 on the bottom, and is equipped with not only shields, but also packs a negative energy cannon, destroying everything in it's wake. It can also use the negative energy to create wormholes at will.**

**Okay, that's enough about that, onto the battle.**

* * *

As the Space Battle ship battled against the mighty Planet Earth Terminator (that's what P.E.T stands for), the wormhole switched back to the year 2004. As the two powerful ships shot at each other, the Yamato aimed it's negative energy cannon at the P.E.T. Firing it, the P.E.T imploded. Sending debris everywhere. Unfortunately, Vincentine had one more secret to the P.E.T

The P.E.T could rebuild itself if it ever got destroyed.

Coming back together, the P.E.T and the Yamato had an even bigger battle. With no other option, the Yamato had all of it's remaining (non-negative)energy on the engines, ramming it into the P.E.T, with all of it's negative energy. They both exploded, nearly taking out everyone else.

"We did it... We did it!" Jack and Andrew said as everyone cheered. All of a sudden, a humming sound came from no where. This time it wasn't the P.E.T coming back. It was missile replicators (machines built to create missiles in less than a second), and lots of them – over a thousand of them.

"Quick, Jack, make a force field around the wormhole!" Erik ordered, with Jack doing so. The team focused on using their weapons/armour to deflect the missile in order for them to hit the replicators. As soon as the force field was done, Jack came to work with the team.

"Let's make sure none of these get to the force field, it can take 10 at a time, but more than that and it'll break."

"Got it." Everyone else said, using different tactics to destroy each of the replicators, things were going easy, that is, until they got past the 500th one destroyed. Then the replicators started picking up the pace. Things started to get really harder. Erik tuned his USNET onto a frequency for FanFiction/Wikia users to hear.

"Hello, this is Erik Happy Feet here, I'm requesting any character to help with out team, we really need you." Erik said, before ending the call.

* * *

**Megalex: Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story, and I'l- wait a second... ERIK! You know FanFiction stories doesn't allow any interaction with readers at all, this story/movie could be deleted thanks to you!**

**Erik: Hey, I didn't know at the time.**

**Megalex: Okay then, but if this story gets deleted for this, don't think I won't blame you. Well, sorry about that guys, where was I? Oh yes, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Help From The Outside Worlds**

**S**


	54. Help From the Outside Worlds

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS. Now, there were some requests, but I did have to pick only a handful. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Help From The Outside Worlds**

As the call ended, the battle raged on, the team was starting to fail. All of a sudden, the energy collector switched to a different place entirely. Two penguins came out, both being Adélie penguins.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but it looks as if they need help." By now, everyone and everything stopped. Erik came over to see what the deal was.

"Who are you two?"

"My name is Esequiel."

"And mine is Josesito."

"How did you find us?" Erik asked.

"We'll explain later. Do you guys need our help?"

"Well, it would be a fine pleasure if you did."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" As the new recruits came, the battle continued. With the two new penguins geared up with armour, things were getting easier, but it soon got harder as the replicators increased speed.

"Hey, what happens if I tickle one of these?" Esequiel asked.

"First off, we don't know. Second, don't try. And third, what gave you the idea of doing that?" Jack asked.

"Don't know, It's just a thing in our... never mind." Though Esequiel knew not to, Josesito accidentally lost his USNET device before the topic came up.

"Wait, what's your friend doing?" Adult Mumble asked as they continued to destroy/deflect the missiles.

"Josesito? What are you doing? Don't do it!" Esequiel said.

"What was that? I couldn't hear what you said." Josesito said as he tickled one of the missiles. This made the missile explode, but it didn't end there, there were missiles near to that one. This caused a chain reaction that exploded every missile that was deployed. Everyone was speechless.

"Oh, meant to do that."

"I know, he must of lost his USNET device. Here, I'll put it there and- voilà, does it work?" Erik asked.

"I think, what did you guys say?"

"Oh, you weren't meant to to that. But now that we know what it does. You two can go near the portal, try to get rid of any that come near." Jack said as the portal reverted to it's original destination.

"What just happened. Oh, now I see, time to make things a lot more harder!" Vincentine said, all of a sudden, an armada of missiles came. With the replicators deploying ten every second.

"Okay, lets see how this works out." Christina said.

"Vincentine, you're going down." Everyone said.

"Now guys, this couldn't be a battle without us." A new voice said. The portal opening to another universe. This time, 5 Emperor penguins, and one Snowy Owl came out. As they did, the portal reverted back.

"Great, now I have this to deal with." Vincentine said.

"Esequiel, Josesito, you keep doing what you do best. Half of us will assist these guys." Mumble, Adult Mumble, and (D)Mumble said, before going to the new guys.

"So, who are you and how did you find us?"

"We'll explain, let's just say we know Vincent. But, My name is Elle, this is Jess, Flora, Jordan, Analysis and Pixy."

"Okay then, lets get you suited up. You guys got any training?"

"Well, Jordan is an Ex-SAS Agent, Analysis can use his talons, well, obviously, since he's the Snowy Owl. And I, can hack into Vincent's computer systems, but only for short periods of time."

"That's awesome, now, let the battle commence." And so it did. And even with Vincentine's replicators at their max speed (50 missiles a second), it wasn't enough. Pixy could hack so that the replicators stop for 10 seconds, before continuing for 20 seconds. Analysis could split any missile into quarters. Any missiles that went by would be punched by Jordan. And even those that survived would have to get past the team, along with Esequiel and Josesito.

"Grrr, this is getting really tough." Vincentine said as the 500 replicators went down to 300 in less than a minute. It went down to 50 in just 3 minutes. By now the replicators reached their absolute limit – 100 missiles a second. That's 5,000 missiles each second. But with Pixy controlling the way they fired, it was easy. Eventually, the last missile ever to fire went directly toward Vincentine, immobilising him.

"Quickly Jack, now that we've go time, you can build it." Andrew advised.

"Build what?" Everyone else asked.

* * *

**I think that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**

**Next Chapter – The Ship to The Future**


	55. The Ship to the Future

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS, ****I for got to mention that Esequiel and Josesito belong to NewMarioFan65, and Jordan, Pixy, Analysis, Elle, Flora and Jess belong to AvationRoks10. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Ship to The Future**

"Build what?" Everyone else asked.

"A spaceship out of here."

"How is Jack going to build that?" Norma Jean asked. Jack, used his new power to eventually create the spaceship.

"Oh, that's how." Everyone said.

"Okay guys, lets get in, and hurry." As everyone did Erik found something outside the ship.

"Jack, may I do an experiment?"

"What sort of 'experiment' are we talking about here?"

"Just a small one, I found these stones, 4 of them. I want to know what happens if some of the energy of the big bang went into these.

"Make that 5." Jack said as he gave Erik another object.

"Where did you find this?"

"After Andrew 'killed' Max, along with himself, I found this with a letter from Andrew. Now then, place them under the ship." Erik did as Jack told him to. After going back inside the ship, the engines fired. Jack turned the ship to the right of the black hole.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Analysis asked.

"You know how the gravity of a black hole can distort space-time in such a way so that the nearer to the event horizon you are, the slower your time is compared to the outside?" Everyone blinked at him.

"If you get nearer to a black hole, you go into the future. The same thing goes for going near the speed of light. So, if I can combine the two."

"Then the spaceship will eventually reach our time." Erik finished.

"Exactly, fortunately, the black hole spins at the rate of the speed of light, so that means we can get to a nano-meter of the event horizon with out getting sucked in."

"But you'll need to keep thrust at maximum power, not to mention that you need less mass as you go in." Erik protested.

"And that's why a rocket has stages." Jack said as the first stage came off. With the ship going faster, it got closer to the black hole.

"Erik, what's our speed?"

"10 kilometres per second. Not even half of 1 percent."

"Great, with conventional engines we'll get to our target in... 73 years." Analysis said.

"Well then, by the time we do make it, all of us would be dead." Josesito said.

"The conventional is only for the first two stages, it's time to go into-"

"Please, all this science stuff is killing my head." Mumble said, before the second stage went off. Suddenly the ship got faster.

"Speed?" Jack asked.

"20,000 kilometres per second. 6% speed of light."

"Now that's more like it." As the ship got even faster, the black hole came closer. As the third stage came off, the ship got a new fuel type: Antimatter. (**Note: I'm not going to explain it**)

"Okay Erik, one more speed take."

"55% speed of light 165,000 kilometres per second."

"Okay, we're going fast, but I still don't see any time going faster."

"We need to go faster. Erik, you take control of the ship. Analysis, you look at the speed, and if any asteroids hit. Well, hold on to the ship." Jack said as he went out of the room.

"Jack, where are you going?" Esequiel and Jess asked.

"Taking care of Vincent." Jack said as he opened the air lock. Before the doors closed.

"Ah, if it isn't my once great friend." Vincentine said.

"Vincent, let them be, we can start over. Let go of the past, and I promise we'll be in peace."

"You're right, I was a fool to think I could beat you, even if it eventually got all of you here. But I still want my normal self back." Vincentine said, before going to the Resalihinna.

"Vincent, where are you going?"

"Making sure you and your friends never make it to the future." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the black hole. As it fired, Jack managed to get in the path, blocking it. Suddenly, like a mirror, the energy bounced back into space. Jack then aimed it at Vincentine. And like Jack, Vincentine deflected the energy, before aiming it back at Jack.

As the Resalihinna stopped, the energy kept bouncing between Jack and Vincentine. Before the energy slowly encased the brothers in a sphere each.

(Back on the ship)

"Where did Jack go?"

"He said that he needed to take care of Vincent. Speed?"

"95% Speed of light. Every second on this ship is 2.2 seconds outside."

"Science is weird and amazing. Lets not go too deep."

"Meh, how close to the black hole?"

"About 2 meters from the 'surface' of the black hole."

"Speed?"

"98%, Every second is now 10 minut- Whoa, what is that?" Everyone looked forward as two orbs of blue energy, connected by a beam, slowly went toward the black hole, before going into it. All of a sudden, the ship started to shake.

"What's happening? Everyone but Erik asked."

"I think we finally found the year of the big bang." Erik said, the surface of the black hole became a white-blue colour, the light becoming brighter by the second.

"Speed?"

"99.999 % Speed of light, one second is 10,000 y-"

***Bang!***

* * *

**Well there we have it. I hope you lot have enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter – Big Bang Funeral**

**T**


	56. Big Bang Funeral

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of TFS, it's time to see if it was successful, or in vain. Well, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Big Bang Funeral**

***Bang!***

All of a sudden, the universe had exploded into existence. The space ship had finished it's fuel, and everyone on-board was merely startled by the sound.

"Well, that could've gone worse." Erik stated.

"Yeah, that was awesome! Can we go again?" Mumble asked.

"No!" Everyone else said.

"Okay, fine. So what now?"

"I don't know. Speed report?"

"Currently going at about 6406.7 Km per second." Analysis reported.

"Okay, any way of slowing?"

"Nope, although we are slowing down naturally."

"Hey guys, check this out." Esequiel and Josesito said as everyone looked out the window. Seeing the moon go past them within 5 seconds.

"How long until we hit Earth?" Adult Mumble asked.

"About a minute. Slowly increasing."

"Great."

/watch?v=T3fgY2o8_LA

(Skip to 1:50)

Everyone stared at the Earth as it got closer by the second, with no way of using the engines they had no choice but to do nothing.

"Hey, I just realised, since some of us are from different universes. What happens now?"

"Well, I suppose that we would seem to disappear into each universe we came from. Although the ship would have to split with us into each universe. Man this is complicated."

"Earth is approaching, prepare to enter low orbiting space craft." It was then that everyone from different universes split.

(2018)

"Okay, who's here?" Erik asked.

"Adult Mumble here."

"Gloria here too."

"Bo's here as well."

"Atticus is here also."

"Alex is here as well."

"Okay, that's everyone from 2018 then. Let's enter our atmosphere." Erik said as they just went past the ISS, soon they were starting to see the ground, and Antarctica.

(3:50)

All of a sudden, the spaceship was surrounded by fire as it streamed through the atmosphere, through the window there was nothing but orange-red. The ship itself was going so fast that even the shock wave was behind it. As it descended, the ship started loosing tiny pieces of it's surface. It was starting to shake itself apart as the atmosphere proved too much. But then the heat restarted the engines.

"We got access to engin-"

"Slow us down!" The ship turned itself around as the engines fired, the coast of Antarctica was creeping up behind as the fireball started to fade off.

(4:52)

The fireball faded completely, leaving just the shock wave and the wind being the only thing they could hear. The ship turned around once more as it slowed completely as it made it's way toward Emperor Land.

"Altitude?"

"About 1 Km from the ground."

"Good. We should be able to land saf-" Erik said, before static came from their USNET devices.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Erik asked through the device.

"...H...He...Hello?" A voice came through.

"Who is this?"

"T...i...M...G...r."

"I'm sorry, repeat that?"

"This is Mum...nd...enda here. This is Mumble and Glenda here."

(5:33)

"(Sigh) Where are you?"

"We just landed on the teleporter, looks like we know how the portals exploded."

"Any news from anyone else?"

"We just got a message from the other Mumble. He says that they landed safely."

"Hello? Analysis, Jordan and Jess here, we all made it home."

"Same here, me and Esequiel made it back home safely."

"That's great, now it's time for us to land." Erik said as Emperor Land was a few meters above.

"Hey dad? Do you mind if we land on the reactor for the portal?"

"Um, sure thing son." Adult Mumble said, before landing on the reactor. The spaceship crushing it after a few seconds.

(6:43)

"Okay, we're back." Erik said as they connected with 2108, the Darker Times' and the others. Everyone that was on the ship before it split came through the new portals.

"Everyone's here I guess."

"Yeah, wait, where's Jack." Mumble said, they had completely forgotten about him.

"Oh, no."

"What is it Erik?"

"You know those two blue orbs we saw just before the black hole exploded?"

"Yeah?"

"That was Jack and Vincent. They went into the black hole, making us travel to here." Everyone went into sadness as they realised what happened.

A few hours later...

The clouds had covered the sky as snow started to fall. Though they didn't have Jack's body, they still made a grave.

"Any songs for this?" Erik left.

"I got one." Alex said.

"Go on."

**I'll See You Again – Westlife**

(Alex) _Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most  
_(Alex and Erik)_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear_

(Alex) _I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again_

(Mumble) _When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy  
And I tell myself I'm so blessed  
To have had you in my life, my life_

(Mumble, Alex, Erik) _I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again  
_

(Adult Mumble) _When I had the time to tell you  
I never thought I'd live to see the day  
When the words I should have said  
Would come to haunt me  
In my darkest hour I tell myself  
I'll see you again  
_

(Everyone except D-Mumble) _I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again  
_

(Alex) _I will see you again  
I'll see you again  
I miss you like crazy  
You're gone but not forgotten  
I'll never forget you_

_Someday I'll see you again  
I feel you walk beside me  
Never leave you, yeah  
Gone but not forgotten  
I feel you by my side  
_(Mumble, Erik, Alex) _No this is not goodbye_

_No this is not goodbye_

_No this is not goodbye"_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here then. Oh, I see, mourning the dead." Springtrap said in Vincentine's voice as he came out of nowhere. Everyone was startled.

* * *

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Thirty Years Ago**

**H**


	57. Thirty Years Ago

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of TFS. Just for the hell of it we're going back to the DT universe to see why Springtrap was there in the previous chapter. Alright, here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Thirty Years Ago**

Jack suddenly found himself inn the depths of a factory like place, with the exception of the fact that it was cricket-noise-like quiet, it seemed very deafening. As Jack made his way through the place he found what seemed to be a locker room filled with lockers (obviously). When he looked inside one of them, it was a-

"What the? A... um... Freddy suit." Jack said, after opening more and more lockers, there were more and more types of suits with exoskeletons in. Until he looked into locker '4368616f73205468656f7279' and found a spring lock purple Freddy suit.

"Oh, I get it, I'm in the other Mumble's universe." Jack said, before he heard noises, animatronic noises.

"Well, if those children managed to possess the suit. I guess I shouldn't be an exception." Jack cranked the suit so that he could fit inside it. Looking around, the suit was very uncomfortable.

"Okay, how can I force this suit into animatronic mode?" Jack said, just before the suit clamped shut, killing him instantly.

10 minutes later.

The animatronics came into the locker room in search for the origin of the sudden noise. Only to see the purple Freddy suit and some blood on the floor. Soon they dragged the suit toward The Manager as he inspected it.

"Hmm, looks like someone was stupid enough to get inside. Though I can't seem to tell who it may be. Oh well, if it ever comes back to life, we'll give it a very warm welcome." The Manager said as he walked away. After a few more minutes, the eyes of the suit lit up.

"Ah, he's here now."

"Perfect, can you speak?" The Manager asked. Nothing came out.

"Hmm, I guess it's still booting up. Let's take it to the 2nd location." Though Jack couldn't speak through the suit, he could definitely hear them as he was dragged to he location. Soon afterwards he was able to move and speak.

"Welcome whoever you are to your new home, 'Freddy's fortune'. Right now you're on the 1st floor, there are some other floors as well but since your new here I just want to see how well you are at defence. I'll be watching from the main camera system so I know what you're up to." The Manager said, before he left Jack alone, or at least, Jack thought he was.

**Five more nights – JT Machinima**

(Toy Freddy) _"Hi kids, do you like violence?  
Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?  
Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices  
Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless_

_What's this, someone in the main office?_  
_Hanging out after hours, how obnoxious_  
_Watching us on his monitor, preposterous_  
_Time to wake the others now we'll show him who the boss is_

_Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper_  
_When I see a face like yours I remember_  
_Make it through the night, and I'll bet they'll give you tenure_  
_Then you can be a part of Freddy's family forever_

_Most of us got a major upgrade_  
_So I hope you don't hate stayin' up late_  
_If you're scared, give your resume an update_  
_Cuz unless you quit you'll still be making minimum wage_

_When I come to life_  
_You've got no place to hide_  
_Keep an eye on the time_  
_And a light by your side_  
_You can try if you'd like_  
_Survive five more nights_  
_Stick around, don't be shy_  
_We're your friends, we'll show you why_

_Beware mangle, it'll leave your brains scrambled_  
_You could say it's got a couple wires tangled_  
_It likes surprising you from a higher angle_  
_Keep an eye above you cuz it's where it likes to dangle_

_We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie_  
_You can bring balloons boy, time to throw the party_  
_Put your mask on, cuz now the fun is starting_  
_Don't keep it on long it ain't fooling Foxy_

_Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of_  
_If you got doors, now you ought lock 'em up_  
_Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em_  
_Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem_

_But don't relax once you've got us distracted_  
_We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads_  
_We think on our own, no strings attached_  
_If you don't believe that ask the Marionette_

(Marionette) _Did you listen to the vision you saw  
As the clock keeps ticking we'll be giving you more  
Do you remember the original four_  
(Withered Animatronics) _Take a look at us now, cuz our condition is poor_

_We were left to decay_  
_In this dark troubled place_  
_Too late to run away_  
_Just don't run out of double A's_

(Toy Freddy) _When I come to life  
You've got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time  
And a light by your side  
You can try if you'd like  
Survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
Just don't listen to the Phone Guy_

(The Manager) _Hello? Hello? Wow, you made it this far  
Honestly didn't think you'd ever get this far  
Ha ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear  
This is just the beginning of a thrilling career_

_Now the animatronics are known to bug out-_

(Jack) _Isn't that enough reason to get the hell out?  
Listen up guy, this gig ain't for me_  
(Animatronics) _But we're having such fun, and we'd hate you to leave_

_You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities_  
_But accidents happen when you got a lot of teeth_  
_If you've got a birthday, let us make it bright_  
_It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite_

_I mean we wait all night for the day to begin_  
_With a special surprise the we save for the end_  
_If you don't already know how we like to make friends_  
_Then we'll show you now, and you're gonna fit right in_

_When I come to life_  
_You've got no place to hide_  
_Keep an eye on the time_  
_And a light by your side_  
_You can try if you'd like_  
_Survive five more nights_  
_Stick around, don't be shy_  
_We're your friends, we'll show you why_

_Join us and die"_

Just then the bell for 6 am went off and the animatronics walked away. Afterwards, The Manager brought them over and announces that they'll be shut down for 29 years. Just before Jack shuts down, he hears something in the back. Sneakily, he made his way out.

* * *

**Well I hope that does it for this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next chapter – Another Perspective**

**E**


	58. Another Perspective

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS. Not much to say for this so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Another Perspective**

As Jack went to find the noise, he searched everywhere, but couldn't find anything. As he came back to the other animatronics, The Manager came to see the purple Freddy.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" The Manager asked when Jack came back.

"Just looking around to see if there any intruders."

"Well, you sound like one of my relatives, but I can easily change your voice." The Manager said as he realised it. Soon he completed changing the voice of the purple Freddy.

"There, how about now?"

"Is this alright?" Jack asked, quickly hearing that The Manager had changed the voice.

"Perfect. Well, you've all done well, time to see how things get on." The Manager said as he switched off the animatronics one by one. After shutting down the purple Freddy suit (which Jack was still possessing), The Manager was finished. But after walking out of the room, he head a banging noise from somewhere else. All of a sudden an animatronic came crashing down on top of The Manager, not crushing him, but did click some bones.

"You idiot! Who do you think you ar- whoa, I never built you." The Manager said as he and the animatronic got back up.

"Yeah, I guess you never did. The name's Vin- Springtrap! That's it, almost said another name I... knew of. So, I'm sorry for crashing down on you, just getting used to being here."

"Yeah, not the first time I've heard that today. Oh well, apology accepted. Just don't get in the way of my plan."

"You have no idea, anyway. Allow me to introduce myself."

**Salvaged – NateWantsToBattle**

(Springtrap) _"It's been years  
Since I've seen a face around here  
I was broken and alone  
In that hell I called my home_

_You always choose to stay  
Spend your nights keeping me away  
You think you stand a chance to last  
Against the ghosts of your past?_

_It's been years  
Since I've seen a face around here  
I was broken and alone  
In that hell I called my home  
Should have left me to decay  
Finding me was your worst mistake  
And I've found my new obsession  
Now it's just you and me_

The Manager started walking away of boredom.

_You turn away  
I'll be right beside you  
You cut me off  
But I'll always have another way to find you  
My body's still mending  
You're in for a sight_

_Another night but it doesn't get easy  
Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces  
That they salvaged  
No matter what the ending  
You won't last the night_

Springtrap screamed at The Manager, making him run.

_I hear you breathing in your room  
Now don't you panic  
It'll all be over soon  
And you can play your little games all day  
You'll never be free_

_You block me out all you want  
But I hear the sound  
The echo of a "hello"  
I'll come back around_

_You turn away  
I'll be right beside you  
You cut me off  
But I'll always have another way to find you  
My body's still mending  
You're in for a sight_

_Another night but it doesn't get easy  
Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces  
That they salvaged  
No matter what the ending  
You won't last the night_

_No happy ending  
Will ever find you  
All of these ghosts are  
From deep inside you_

The Manager turned, before lifting Springtrap by the neck and bashed him onto the wall.

_No happy ending  
Will ever find you  
All of these ghosts are  
From deep inside you_

The Manager released him, before turning away again.

_You turn away  
I'll be right beside you  
You cut me off  
But I'll always have another way to find you  
My body's still mending  
You're in for a sight_

_Another night but it doesn't get easy  
Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces  
That they salvaged  
No matter what the ending  
You won't last the night"_

"So, how was that?" Springtrap asked.

"Well, it definitely gave me the scare, no animatronic has done that. It's almost like you're me. But that's unlikely, you can help me build the next part of the building for the next thirty years, while everyone else is shut down.

_30 Years later..._

The Manager walked in to see all of the animatronics in sleep mode. With the group coming shortly, the Manager wanted them to prepare.

**Another Five Nights – JT Machinima**

(Manager) _"It's time  
My friends  
To rise  
Again_

The animatronics woke up as The Manager brought the purple Freddy to the office to play a few nights.

(Manager) _Your first night on the job  
Not sure you wanna punch in  
Because once you're on the clock  
You know I'm up to something_

Springtrap came to the office to help with Jack.

(Springtrap) _I'm sure you've heard disturbing rumours  
How things in the night go bumpin'  
30 Years have passed and it's amazing that  
I still continue to function_

(Manager) _Those first five nights were such a bore  
Just wait for what I've got in store_  
(Springtrap) _Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors  
Am I machine or something more?_

_There must be something more to my rotten core_  
_Than a walking talking robotic corpse_

(Manager) _Better check the time, that's what the clock is for  
You never should've picked this job of course_

_Look at the bright side, you will not get bored_  
_They're the next victims that I'm coming for_  
_It won't cost your job, but it'll cost them more_  
_Tomorrow we'll wipe their guts off the floor_

(Manager and Springtrap) _You've spent so many nights  
But here's another five  
You'll come to realize  
Evil doesn't die_

_I know you're frightened by_  
_The thought of what's inside_  
_Hiding behind my lifeless eyes_

(Springtrap) _Enjoy these five long nights_

_Kick back and grab and grab a slice_  
_If you get killed on the job_  
_We will not cover your loss_  
_So while you're here try not to die_

_Fazbear's Fright, it's the horror attraction_  
_All systems go and I'm ready for action_  
_This is our brand new show, and you're sitting in the front row_  
_Five nights never went so slow_

(Manager) _Power core is activated  
It's potent evil that you've awakened  
Every sin I've committed reflects in my death  
Left to decay, can you smell me yet?_

_Take great care of the air supply_  
_Beware nightmares, they come to life_  
_Don't let your cameras go offline dude_  
_You'd better fine him before he finds you_

_They'll wish they were never hired_  
_It's a long shift but they won't get tired_  
_After tonight you might retire_  
_Then try to find a simple 9-5 or_

_Any thing that's not an overnight-survivor_  
_Last thing on your mind is getting fired_  
_Ashes to ashes dust to dust_  
_They're gonna burn like the rest of us_

(Manager and Springtrap) _You've spent so many nights  
But here's another five  
You'll come to realize  
Evil doesn't die_

_I know you're frightened by_  
_The thought of what's inside_  
_Hiding behind my lifeless eyes_

(Springtrap) _Enjoy these five long nights_

_Kick back and grab and grab a slice_  
_If you get killed on the job_  
_We will not cover your loss_  
_So while you're here try not to die_

(Manager) _Six o'clock is right around the bend  
Five Nights at Freddy's is coming to an end  
Let's reminisce all the time that we spent  
Why would you quit when you can relive it again and again_

(Jack) _Is this job even worth a damn?  
After tonight I might not work again  
It's a brand new gig I gotta learn again  
Springtrap? Who's that? Never heard of him_

_Tell me what the hell is a purple man?_  
_I'm dripping sweat turn up the fan_  
_I hate this place, we should burn it man_  
_Or maybe a raise? Cuz I think I've earned it man_

(Manager) _You didn't know what you were getting into  
You're never alone because I'm in here with you  
Your audio is having an issue  
I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you_

(Springtrap) _This situation is as bad as it could be  
Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me_

(Manager and Springtrap) _You've spent so many nights  
But here's another five  
You'll come to realize  
Evil doesn't die_

_I know you're frightened by_  
_The thought of what's inside_  
_Hiding behind my lifeless eyes_

(Springtrap) _Enjoy these five long nights_

_Kick back and grab and grab a slice_  
_If you get killed on the job_  
_We will not cover your loss_  
_So while you're here try not to die"_

All of a sudden a banging noise echoed throughout the building.

"Well, lets get into our positions everyone, Mumble and the gang are here, oh and Purple Freddy, you're staying here since you were so rude." The Manager said before he and everyone else but Jack left the room.

"Few, now I can just wait until the right time, but I really want to know how it all happened so I'm going to watch from above." Jack said as he walked to the floor above the main room. There was the bridge, which allowed Jack to look at the scene from above, looking down.

There, he could see (D)Mumble and his group as they fought the animatronics. It was then that Jack noticed that (D) Mumble was having a hard time with the Withered Bonnie. He watched as the scene unfolded, right up to the point at which Memphis ran in front of Withered Bonnie's path.

"Oh god, so that's how that happened. Just for that, here's a portal for the original animatronics." Jack said as he made the originals fade to somewhere else.

"At least we now know how the originals got onto the station. I wish I could help." Jack said as he watched the group leaving. Jack came down to the main room, only realising where Christina went. Going down an elevator, he found the bottom. Finding the wreck, he feared the worst.

"Oh god, please don't be dead." Jack said as he searched everywhere, Loose wiring and mangled pieces of metal was all around the place, the Cab was still in one piece though, but the controls were stained in blood. There, Jack found Christina, still holding the controls and her mouth still open from what The Manager has said earlier, pieces of metal stabbed her around her belly. She was truly dead, Jack just shook as he carefully removed her and proceeded to one of the storage areas.

"Well, how is she dead, last time I saw her before I went here, she was in a golden Freddy su- oh, now I know why she was in a suit in the first place. I'm the one who puts her in the suit." Jack said as he realised what he had to do. Since she was already dead, she was in the suit within a couple of minutes. And after some time, the suit came to life.

"What happened?" Christina said at Jack.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I do remember everything before this. But why am I in a suit? Wait! Aren't you suppose to be working for The Manager?"

"What? No, I'm... different from the others. I did work with him, but he didn't know that I was against him." Jack said as he and Christina started walking. "Let's just say that you may see me in the future, well, the person I used to be."

"Oh, I'll be sure to look out for you if I see you." Christina replied. Jack led her to the exit of the building.

"Go find your friends, The Manager is still out there." Jack said, before Christina exited the building. All alone with no one else in the building, he decided to end it.

"Okay, is there any gasoline in this vicinity? There we are!" Jack said, before spilling oil across the entire building. As he got out of the building, he lit the oil. Just managing to escape the island, he saw the island as it burned. It was then that he found the portal.

* * *

**Well, that does it for this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you, in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – The Final Battle**

**O**


	59. The Final Battle

**Hi guys, welcome to another chapter of TFS. This is it, the final battle, Vincentine's final stretch into his goal. I hope you enjoy... And here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle**

When Jack got out of the portal, he soon realised that he was only a few hundred meters from new Emperor Land. There, he could see Springtrap, which he knew was Vincentine.

"So then Springtrap, you decide to terrorise my friends after everything that they could do to stop you?" Jack said to Vincentine.

"Jack, oh, I knew it was you who was in that Freddy suit. Looks like it's time to finish what we've started."

"I'm confused here, what's going on here?" Erik asked.

"(Sigh) Let's just say that we went through the black hole, made it over to (D)Mumble's universe, got back to this universe and now we're here. So if you don't mind us. We're gonna have a little fight. Like old times."

"Right, except this time it's a bit more rough. Enough talk." Vincentine said, before colliding with Jack, sending him over the cliffs.

/watch?v=OcUulyx5HM0

Just before Vincentine jumped over the cliffs, Jack created a sword big and long enough for a true fight. Vincentine doing the same. As they fought, they started making cracks along the ground.

(0:39)

They both dropped their swords, before colliding again. This time however they flew high into the air, fighting in the air and racing across each other, they flew across Antarctica in mere seconds, creating a shockwave behind them. They then eventually made it back near new Emperor Land, before colliding into the museum of the original Emperor Land, going through the roof.

(1:14)

They soon started fighting again, collateral damage wrecked the place up as they kept fighting, at one point though, Jack managed to break a bit of Vincentine's suit. Vincentine doing the same eventually. They then flew out of the museum, fighting in the air, above the clouds.

(1:45)

They eventually came crashing down into the sea. Fighting underwater allowed the two to use rocks and reefs of the sea floor to hit the other. After that, they used the water to push the other from them. This causing waves on the surface.

(2:01)

They bolted out of the water, fighting in the air again, this time causing explosions every time they hit (not effecting them of course). Soon they came to realise that the fighting wasn't going far enough, so instead, Vincentine went over and threw an entire iceberg (about the size of the Empire State Building) at Jack, sending him into the water.

(2:25)

Out of the water, Jack ran along the surface before leaping to Vincentine. Jack then threw him around and pushed him through ten-or-so mountains, tearing more of the suit. Each collision with a mountain made a massive explosion right through it. After the final mountain passed. Jack then pushed Vincentine back to the new Emperor Land with in seconds.

(2:50)

After that, Vincentine then moved some of the ocean so that it caged Jack with in a mile wide sphere of water (They were very high up). Before making the sphere smaller, this started crushing Jack. In turn, Jack made a bomb big enough to create an explosion powerful enough to destroy the sphere (any one below this would probably get a lot of rain).

(3:10)

Vincentine moved the coast so that a wall of water was created. Jack and him then fought right next to it, if I were to describe this it would be similar to both surfing and fighting. Anyway, as they were fighting, they soon saw how big the wave truly was, at least a kilometre high. As they fought the wave started to crest, eventually they escaped as the wave destroyed itself.

(4:01)

It was then that they went really fast, circling the Earth within 2 seconds is pretty fast. As they did, their suits couldn't bear the heat, and started breaking. They stopped in the southern ocean where they fought there. After a while, Jack pushed Vincentine so that they went straight up. Eventually going into space above new Emperor Land.

(4:52)

Because of there being less gravity, they floated away from each other. Things were so peaceful looking down to Earth. But it had to stop somewhere.

(5:13)

Vincentine suddenly pushed Jack as they quickly came through the atmosphere. As they started to burn up, everyone on the lower part of the southern hemisphere could see them. They then started switching between random universes, anyone near would probably think it was a comet. They soon locked on to their normal universe.

"Look!" Mumble pointed toward the comet as it came down.

"Everyone near the machine now! Come on, pull the shields up!" Erik said as a force field slowly got from the ground. Christina unfortunately was outside the area.

"Christina!"

"Don't worry, I'll survive." Christina sighed, hoping that the G-Freddy suit would save her.

(5:52)


	60. Grudges

**Nothing to say here, so here it is:**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Grudges**

Vincentine walked over from Emperor Land to the burned down building. Since his powers faded from the battle, he couldn't rebuild it.

"(Sigh) Lets see what's inside." Vincentine said as he made his way through the scorched entrance. Everything was covered in black ash from the fire.

"You did a great job Jack."

"But it wasn't enough to kill us." A familiar voice said. Turning to he source of the sound. Vincentine saw the original animatronics.

"Hey guys, um, sorry about... destroying you and all."

"You're not going away from this so easily." Freddy said as they came even closer. Their suits were mostly gone, and their endoskeletons were looking similar to Mangle's.

"You killed us. You stuffed us. You enslaved you to kill the innocent. Now, you'll pay the consequences." Bonnie said as they got so close that Vincentine ran away from them.

**Survive The Night (MoDified Version) – Muse of Discord (/watch?v=QA2CjxV7nyI)**

**(Start at 1:05)**

(Bonnie) _"Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night  
_

(Bonnie and Freddy) _Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

(Bonnie) _Hey there!  
How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before,  
It's great to see new faces around!  
And if you like it,  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland,  
New and improved without the doors!  
There's no escape but then,  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise,  
And it's not, make-believe!  
_(Bonnie and Freddy) _I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,  
You're one of us now,  
So let me take you by the hand!  
_

They suddenly paused, looking closely at Vincentine, before singing again.

_BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?  
WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?  
I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!  
MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...  
TIME TO INVESTIGATE  
WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night  
_

_Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

(Freddy) _If you survive the night_

_Oh I'll take you away_

_To our enchanted land of plain  
_

(Bonnie) _Forgive me for being suspicious,  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
_

_It's not that we don't trust you,  
We do!  
(We love you, too)  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's,  
...We have a few rules_

Once again, they started to shout._  
_

(Bonnie and Freddy) _AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,  
WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU  
LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS  
WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU  
AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS  
_

(Bonnie) _Now, you wouldn't want that,  
And frankly, neither would I.  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!  
_

(Bonnie and Freddy) _IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY  
WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY  
AND WE WILL THROW A MOST  
ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E  
FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED  
FOR YOU TO TAKE PART  
YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS  
REMOVING BEFORE WE START..._

**(Stop at 4:20)**

Vincentine managed to run into a room which they couldn't see in their programming. There was no way out, unless...

"Ah, that's where it is." Vincentine found a spring-lock suit capable of fitting a human safely inside. He got in it and walked outside where he walked past the animatronics.

**For the next part, if you can handle it, here's some audio: /watch?v=DdmbFyEoAqU**

**(Start at 7:41)**

Vincentine started laughing inside the suit. The building roof was starting to leak water.

"Ah you stupid kids, stupid in life and stupid in death. I'll see you all in hell." As he made his way out of the building, the water from the ceiling started dripping down. Vincentine laughed some more, but by some unknown cause. The suit made a clicking noise.

"No." Vincentine said softly, before the spring-lock suit-

**(CLAMP!)**

The suit crunched in onto Vincentine's body, this time it didn't kill him quickly, but instead it slowly filled his lungs with blood, meaning that he couldn't breath until the point at which blood came from the mouth of the suit. Two clamps of the suit later and the animatronics watched as they knew who was inside.

**(Stop audio at 9:10)**

**The End – Muse of Discord (/watch?v=JRrKvJKcYSU)**

(Freddy) _"We cross the boundary.  
Nothing misplaced.  
This joy inside me  
to see the fear in your face._

_Forgiveness has value,  
_(Foxy) _but revenge is sweet.  
_(Freddy) _And we've waited so many years to be given the chance to have you here at our feet  
_(Bonnie) _Your trapped inside, and how we feel alive.  
_(Freddy and Foxy) _Now we're free from the pain of the past cause the river runs red and the gold is gleaming.  
_

(All)_The closure is sweet, we all have made amends.  
No matter the cost, a bad ending is still an end.  
_

(Freddy and Bonnie) _The steel and iron. The sound of cries.  
The seizing metal that we've learned to despise.  
_(Bonnie and Foxy) _We hold no envy for you our fallen comrade,  
yet still we feel glad.  
_

(All) _The closure is sweet, we all have made amends.  
No matter the cost, a bad ending is still an end.  
_

(Golden Freddy) _New-found peace. Pain will cease. This release, and the only cost was you our friend.  
_

(All) _The closure is sweet, we all have made amends.  
No matter the cost, a bad ending is still an end.  
_

_Though closure is sweet, we'll miss you all our friends.  
Though tears may be shed, this is where we say the end."_

The animatronics limped away while Vincentine remained dead in his new tomb... forever.

* * *

**Bad Ending**

**Y**


	61. Balloons

**Last chapter was about the bad ending, lets see if this ending will be a little bit better.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Balloons**

Vincentine walked over from Emperor Land to the burned down building. Since his powers faded from the battle, he couldn't rebuild it.

"(Sigh) Lets see what's inside." Vincentine said as he made his way through the scorched entrance. Everything was covered in black ash from the fire.

"You did a great job Jack."

"But it wasn't enough to kill us." A familiar voice said. Turning to he source of the sound. Vincentine saw the original animatronics.

"Hey guys, um, sorry about... destroying you and all."

"Well, we would kill you and all, but we've decided not to go down to your level. You can leave this building on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Destroy us." Freddy said.

"Why?"

"Please, it's the only way we can be released." Chica explained.

"Oh right, well, sure, anything to get you guys off my case. You know, those friends of yours have forgiven me."

"Really? Great to hear." Bonnie said as Vincentine got the axe.

"Now. On the count of 3, you smash me up."

"Okay."

"1... 2... 3!" Vincentine struck down onto Freddy, chopping him up into pieces. Over a couple of minutes, he smashed the rest of the animatronics. After doing so, Vincentine walked out the building.

**Balloons – MandoPony (/watch?v=AJvQJ9Nz09k)**

(Vincentine) "_So many years  
So many dark memories  
So many fears  
We've now put to ease_

_Pain makes you do_  
_Things you never knew you could do_  
_Is this all real?_  
_Or just déjà-vu...?_

_But now the party's over_  
_Now the guests are gone_  
_It's already past our bedtime_  
_It's already almost dawn_

_Just like balloons_  
_We soar on our own_  
_Finally free_  
_From the pain of our home_  
_And just like balloons_  
_That no one will hold_  
_Free from the truth_  
_That no one will know_

_Just little children_  
_Not at all strange_  
_Until the lights went out_  
_And everything changed_

_Alone and afraid_  
_For oh, so long_  
_Wondering what did we do wrong?_  
_'Cause now the party's over_  
(Vincentine and Freddy) _And everyone is red_

(Vincentine) _I feel sick to my stomach_

(Vincentine and Freddy) _Or am I sick in the head?_

_Just like balloons_  
_We soar on our own_  
_Finally free_  
_From the pain of our home_  
_And just like balloons_  
_That no one will hold_  
_Free from the truth_  
_That no one will know (No one will know)_  
(All) _No one will know, oh_

(Vincentine) _All of the pain  
Far in the past, yet  
Echoes of screams  
Forever will last_

(All) _Just like balloons  
We soar on our own  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one knows..._

(Vincentine) _No one knows..."_

And so, Vincentine made his way back to Emperor land to see his new friends, while Freddy and the others were no longer trapped.

* * *

**The end...**

**?**


	62. Credits

**Okay then, the credits is here, this is it, the end of the series that has gotten more views than I could imagine. It's been great with you guys. And here are the credits. Also, use this song (****/watch?v=UtF6Jej8yb4) for credit song.**

* * *

**Cast**

**Penguins**

Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood

Gloria – Amy Lee

Erik – Matisyahu

Bo – Sia

Atticus – Skyler Stone

Alex – Jason Earles

Mumble – Justin Long

Glenda – Adele

Earl – John Ratzenberger

Caris – Kathy Najimy

Christina – Christina Perri

(D) Mumble – Elijah Wood

(D) Gloria – Alecia Moore

(D) Erik – Ava Acres

Norma Jean – Nicole Kidman

**Humans**

Vincentine – Kevin Weisman

Jack – Kevin Weisman

Andrew – Karl Urban

**Animatronics**

Original Freddy – Alan Tudyk/ Werner Herzog

Original Chica – Bridget Moynahan/ Annet Mahendru

Original Foxy – Will Smith/ Ken Jeong

Original Bonnie – Fiona Hogan

Original Golden Freddy – Denis Leary/ James Cromwell

Springtrap – Kevin Weisman

* * *

As everyone went through their portals, (D) Mumble and his pals went through to find-

"Hola amigo!" Ramon said as he greeted them.

"Ramon! Where have you been?" (D) Mumble asked.

"The true question is, where have you been? Everyone started to worry that you lot didn't make it."

"Well then, we have a lot to talk abou-"

"Hello there." Carman said as she walked to them.

"How could I forget you. Any news recently?"

"No, except from this." Ramon said as a new penguin came to greet them.

"This is James, say hi."

"Hello Mumble, hello, Erik."

"Hey James. So, about that talk."

"Right, lets go and talk about that you've done recently." Ramon said as they went to talk.

* * *

Ramon – Stan Lee

Carman – Sofia Vergara

James – Ty Simpkins

**Songs**

Our Little Horror Story – Aviators

The Wheatley Song – Portal

They'll Find you -

The Mangle – Groundbreaking

Fateful Day – TheDuckCow

These Eyes – TheDuckCow

Nothing Could Have Ever – TheDuckCow

Die in a Fire – The Living Tombstone

The Humbling River – Puscifer

I'll See You Again – Westlife

Five More Nights – JT Machinima

Salvaged – NateWantsToBattle

Another Five Nights – JT Machinima

Survive the Night (MoDified Version) – Muse of Discord

The End – Muse of Discord

Balloons – MandoPony

* * *

Vincentine "Oh and by the way, we still have one more film to go."

Megalex "Guin damn you, Vincentine!"


End file.
